The Rising of the Four Cardinal Heroes
by TamariMizu
Summary: Naofumi Iwatani was fated to be cursed, fated to be tainted, fated to be reviled, and fated to fight the Waves. His royal hosts framed him, and the Bow, Spear and Sword Hero all turned their backs on him. But what if an inscrutable force decided to send him three valiant and loyal Heroes from his own Earth? How would his destiny change for better or worse? [SYOC Closed]
1. SYOC Guidelines

Hi Everyone,

**_I am not accepting SYOCs at this time due to a filled roster. Thanks to everyone who contributed ideas!_**

_The Rising of the Shield Hero_ is a very entertaining and interesting series as it covers the ideas of the fragility and power of making or breaking bonds. The psychological drama and torment that the Shield Hero goes through is also very engaging and out of the ordinary for a anime protagonist stuck in a fantasy would genre.

That being said, I am rather annoyed that the other three Heroes (Sword, Bow, and especially Spear) are such unlikable tools that mainly exist to build up the Shield hero as the only competent warrior among the Four Cardinal Heroes. Also the other three heroes do not have much development (or none at all) for their respective teams.

I am keeping Naofumi, Ralphtalia and Filo, and will introduce my OC Jeremiah Douglas White and his Mage follower Usagi. I am happy to see a fleshing out of the three revered heroes with a bit more dimensionality to them and their teams.

There are basically six factions: **The Shield Hero** (3 canon characters and any SYOCs), **The Sword Hero** (White, Usagi and any SYOCs), **The Bow Hero** (Charlotte, and any SYOCs), **The Spear Hero** (Clint and any SYOCs), **Bosses** (Recruitable Enemies and straight up bad guys), and **Other** (Guess).

Thanks for your support,

TM

...

Below is a Template that was orginated by contributor LuciferXIII (I used it in my other SYOC story set in the Fire Emblem: Awakening World: _The Arms of Ylisse_).

**(1) Follower Template Example**

Name: Usagi (Her tribal name was Usachi)

Age: 13 (Chronological)/18 (Physical)

Race: Hare Demihuman

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Skin color: Pale peach

Eye Color: Sky blue

Hair Color: White

Occupation: Earth/Illusionist Mage

Starting Level: 1

Appearance: A female demihuman of the Hare tribe. When first encountered, she is initially 4'4" tall with pale peach skin, piercing bright pink eyes, long white-furred bunny ears (with a small notch in the left ear), a fluffy white rabbit tail, and long, straight, unbraided white hair that hangs to her waist. As a slave she initially wears a ragged grey shirt, ill-fitting pants, no shoes, and cuffs on her wrists and neck. Later she switches to a dark grey tunic, black pants, and dark brown boots. Aged up, she still has a willowy 5'6" physique, her hair is styled in a Hime cut, and she has added a Ultramarine cape and black and red cuirass to her outfit.

Personality: Usagi has always been quiet and reticent, even before she lost her voice and family. She displays a cool, placid exterior to to the world, and rarely expresses wild emotional swings. Still waters run deep, however, and she is quite passionate underneath her stoic exterior. She has a sharp intellect, and is a keen observer. Like most Demihumans she has an affinity for the Shield Hero Naofumi and holds him in high regard, although her ultimate loyalty is towards the Sword Hero, Jeremiah. Before using workarounds, she can only communicate by writing, whistling, or humming. Although she is subtle about it, she is possessive of Jeremiah, especially around potential rivals for his affection.

History: Usagi was always a soft-spoken bookworm, and displayed a natural affinity for Earth magic and simple Illusion magic from a young age. She would often put on impromptu magic shows for children's benefit during trading stops. Having lost her mother young, she traveled with her father Urachi and younger sister Unamachi in a Filalial-pulled wagon constantly on the move between demihuman settlements and the very outskirts of the human Realms. Then when she was 13, the first wave struck and the monsters that poured out from the sky overpowered her family, leaving her for dead. Human mercenaries from Melromarc found her half-dead and sold her to the same Slave Master that owned Ralphtalia. Usagi's life changed for the better when The Shield Hero Jeremiah bought her contract and employed her as his Mage companion with a focus on using Earth spells for attacking, Visual trickery with her Illusion magic, and knife wielding in desperate close-quarters combat. Once she helped to defeat the second wave, Jeremiah willingly ended her slave contract as his reputation of a hero ensured that she would not be harmed. Aged up, she is quite beautiful and deadly, and fiercely loyal to the Sword Hero as he has taken considerable flack for taking on a demihuman conpanion.

Faction: Sword Hero

Initial Powers and Abilities: _Knife Skills_ (thrust, slash, and throw), _Earth magic_: (_Resonance_ [Lvl 1: Uses sound transmitted through the ground to detect/track targets, range is level-dependent], _Stoning_ [Lvl 5: shoots 5+ rocks at a target, number of rocks is level-dependent], _Dustdevil_ [Lvl 10: swirling dust cloud that can blind or physically damage weaker enemies, power and size increases with level]), Illusion magic: _(Knock_ [Lvl 1: Creates simple noises to deceive targets, range and sound complexity increases with level], _Cloak_ [Lvl 5: Visually obscures caster's form from targets, degree of invisibility is level-dependent and does not deceive other senses], _Projection_ [Lvl 10: Creates a ranged visual illusion to deceive targets, at higher levels can create an illusionary doppleganger of caster or party member].

Upgraded Powers and Abilities: TBD

Potential Platonic Bonds: Shield Hero Naofumi, Ralphtalia, Fila, Other Sword Hero Companions

Potential Romantic Bonds: Sword Hero Jeremiah

...

*Sample scene*

Jerry sat on a rough stone outcropping overlooking a grassy field, with the spires of the nearby capital city of Melromarc jutting out over the treeline. His black sword with silver grey trimlines and a royal blue gemstone embedded in between the blade and crossbar rested across his lap. He ran his brown hand across the flat of the cool metal and anxiety flared in his dark brown eyes. Would he ever be truly worthy to wield it? He hadn't a clue. All his theoretical knowledge from being a DM for a d20 roleplaying campaigns since was 13 didn't give him any hints as to how to handle this kind of pressure.

He swung the Hero's sword listlessly and cut down a few threatening dandelions, "Damn it! I can't be a slave owner. My mom's going to kill me for this!" His rage died out to be replaced by the familiar pangs of guilt. He rubbed at his head restlessly and cast about to start thinking about something else while his sole remaining companion was off training. His formerly tangled black hair had grown out enough to necessitate him using a cream to slick it back that Naofumi had concocted and sold to him. Maybe he could ask Usagi to shave his head bald and make him look more like a badass like Nick Fury. He quickly exhaled a sigh as adjusted his Coke-bottomed plastic glasses encased in a bulky plastic frame. Might as well admit it, he knew that it was hopeless and he would always look like a dweeb, no matter how much he leveled up and grew stronger, he would forever feel like a dork on the inside.

A soft rustle behind The Sword Hero alerted him to the presence of his slave Demihuman Usagi. The Hare teenage girl looked down at her master with an impassive expression on her pale face and vivid blue eyes. The wind tugged lightly at her long, neatly styled white hair. Her rabbit ears gently swiveled at every sound, as she was always carefully on guard the better to protect her soft-hearted master. She looked at his deeply troubled brown skinned face and flashed him a ghost of a smile and a polite bow to ease his concerns. She was sincerely worried for his mental health as he always seemed internally torn up inside ever since he purchased her contract. Why would he feel any guilt, as he was unfailingly a generous, kind, and sometimes endearingly goofy owner. She quickly gestured with her hands, forming silent words, _Sorry to bother you, Master._

"Heya Usagi," he weakly replied. He signed back, spelling out individual letters for words that couldn't be represented as a single gesture, _You will never be a bother, Usagi_. He could have used the ASL sign for 'rabbit' when he had taught her the language, but he didn't want to compound his boneheaded maneuver of naming her after his pet rabbit, who in turn was named for an Anime character whose name in Japanese literally meant 'rabbit'. Although his choice for her name was beyond lame, he was emphatic that he would never condescend to his loyal Mage. He patted an empty space on the rock next to him.

She obliged by sitting to his right. _May I ask something_, she inquired.

He turned so that she could read his lips, "Ergh…you don't need to ask, Usagi. Geez." He steeled his nerve as was definite that this discussion wasn't going to be about the butterflies flitting across the meadow.

She seemed glacially calm on the surface even as her heart rate sped up, _Why do you look so sad whenever you look at my brand?_

Shit. So she had noticed. Of course she'd notice, baka. His half-hearted smile flickered out, "I'm a hypocrite."

Her eyes looked confused.

"I meant I say right thing, but do the wrong thing."

Usagi finally understood what he meant, and it pained her heart, despite knowing that she had to keep up a collected facade at all times. _You…hate owning me?_

Double shit. He wildly waved his hands in a mild panic, "No! I mean, ye-er, that's not what I…meant. I could never hate you. You stuck by my side when all those hired Mercenaries bailed on me."

She looked at Jerry with regret in her eyes, _They left because you rescued me. Many humans hate my kind. This is all my fault, my kind Master._

He stood up suddenly and furiously berated her, _No! I couldn't leave you to rot in that cage. I want you by my side._ His fury, mainly at himself, abated, and he continued in a calmer tone, _The world I come from had slavery once. Some of my ancestors were enslaved like you. I shamed their name by buying you and not freeing you on the spot._

Now, everything made sense. She gently reached out and brushed his warm cheek to encourage him to look up at her instead of his feet.

He flinched at the unexpected contact, and the warrior felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he realized that scrawny kid he had purchased two weeks prior was turning into a true beauty inside and out despite her notched ear and muteness. He tried his best to keep his eyes from misting up, "I don't deserve your loyalty, Usagi. I will free you after the Second Wave is over, I swear."

_If that is your wish. However, I will remain at your side with or without the Brand._ She owed him too much to ever abandon him. He was such a great master, and she selfishly wanted more than a platonic bond with her eternally kind hero. Her own cheeks betrayed their crimson hue to the Sword hero, as she placed her palm on her own chest. _This belongs to you even if you free me, Master._

Tears finally escaped his eyes as he nodded, "Jerry. My n-name is Jerry."

Her lips curled slightly upwards as she vigorously nodded, _Master Jerry. Thank you._ She inhaled sharply as his muscular arms were wrapped around her body as he sobbed. After a moment's hesitation, she slowly returned the embrace.

How could she possibly forgive him for using her as his enslaved Follower? He softly whispered, "I'm sorry."

She did her best to keep her own tears at bay as she signed behind his back her maiden's confession, _Master, I adore you_.


	2. Dramatis Personae

**Dramatis Persona**

**[Note: Followers of the Four Cardinal Heroes are listed in order of recruitment]**

**(A) The Shield Hero**

1) **Shield Hero Naofumi Iwatani**. Naofumi was a carefree 20 year old mild otaku enjoying his life in Yokohama when he was pulled into the alien world against his will. He is dismayed to find out that the Shield Hero is derided in his new home, although he is pleasantly surprised that his fellow Heroes, especially Jerry support him wholeheartedly. After his betrayal and public humiliation he is disgusted by all women, although he can't understand why any of his fellow Heroes choose to stand with him. It remains to be seen if he can ever recover a semblance of hope; but his allies are more numerous than he realizes. [Canon Character]

2) **Earth/Wind Mage Takia Aliki**. Takia is moody, young man in his early 20s who is assured that the Universe hates his guts. He is perpetually pessimistic and emotionally broken from some unimaginably tragic history that he refuses to divulge. The Shield Hero recruited him at the outset out of sense of pity. After Malty's betrayal he sees Takia as a kindred tortured spirit. Takia was the only one of Naofumi's followers to stay by at his side from the very beginning. He shuns intimate company to spare any potential partners from his unbearably horrid luck. [Submitted by octavio derring]

3) **Sword Warrior Raphtalia**. A young 18 year old looking Tanuki maiden who went through a seemingly unending stream of tragedy with a few short weeks: she lost her parents, home, freedom and best friend within the span of a few weeks. Her only friend in the slave pens was a mute Hare demi who was later sold to Jerry. She was terrified at becoming Naofumi's slave at first only to find her broken master is gruff but secretly very kind as he saves her life. As she grows up rapidly to become her master's 'sword' she falls for him, although it seems unrequited. She sees Filo as a kid sister and is very uncomfortable being around the creepy Mage Takia. [Canon Character]

4) **Filolial Mount Filo**. An avian fiolial hatched by Naofumi who appears to be about 10 years old, she initially was a normal beast of burden, but as the Shield Hero's powers seeped into her she grew into an oversized filolial, and later acquired a diminutive winged human form. She is naïve and openly adoring of her master Naofumi and rarely sees fit to contradict him. She delights in simple pleasures of hauling the party's cart and eating almost anything. She also loves Ralphtalia as an older sister and she thinks the gloomy Mage Takia is 'funny grump'. [Canon Character]

5) **Sword Warrior/Chaos Mage Victor Artes Lazarus**. Victor is a 19 year old wolfkin who carries himself as aloof and mysterious, if somewhat caustic and cynical. He considers the solitary road his home. He bears an indefinable aura of being born down on by a heavy curse; this tends to drive others away in fear. However Naofumi and company are no stranger to misfortune or curses, and find kinship in his company. Victor despises human nobles especially as one especially vicious Baron bore the responsibility for Victor being star-crossed. He considers Naofumi 'redeemable', emphasizes with Takia's horrendous curse, and comes to see Raphtalia and Filo as little sisters. [Submitted by Victor John Foxfire]

6) **Other Shield Hero Followers**. [SYOC]

...

**(B) The Sword Hero**

1) **Sword Hero Jeremiah "Jerry" Douglas White.** Born and raised in Groton Connecticut, Jerry is a bright, bespectacled, and outright nerdy 19 year old American Pre-Med UConn student. He works at his local mall at the Import/Gaming store to pay his tuition, and DMs on the side running a d20 campaign called 'The Warriors of the Compass Rose'. He has recently suffered a bitter loss of one of his gaming friends who roleplayed the 'Pavise Knight' and Jerry is thus drawn to the underdog Shield Hero. He is a fan of both Japanese Anime and Western Superhero genres (he laments that he always wanted to grow up to cosplay Nick Fury instead of Steve Urkel). He is only drawn to women. [My OC].

2) **Spear** **Knight/Dryad Mage Valeria 'Varri' Starnovna Kuznetsov**. Varri is an 18 year old female human ex-royal guard who looked after the welfare of the Second Princess. She was blinded in one eye from monsters from the First Wave. Like her younger twin brother Cyril, she is descended from the last Sword Hero, a Russian who served in the Great Patriotic War. She is confident and emotive, and tends to speak her mind. She was raised to be biased against demihumans and it takes seeing their suffering first hand to cave in her misguided prejudice. She idolizes Jeremiah, sometimes to her own detriment; and soon enough has to choose between serving Jerry or the Crown. She very slowly warms up to her sometime rival Usagi. She is only romantically interested in men. [My OC].

3) **Earth/Illusion Mage Usagi**. Usagi is an albino demihuman who of the hare tribe who looks about 18 and is keenly observant, yet tries to keep her feelings under tight control. Her family were itinerant traveling merchants who were felled by beasts of the first waves on the outskirts of Melromac Kingdom. One beast's attacks damaged her throat, causing her to lose her voice. She awoke in captivity, and out of pity Jeremiah purchased her slave contract despite being horrified of the implications. As she could not speak her name, Jerry reluctantly named her after his pet white rabbit. She is naturally adept at magic and specializes both in Earth Elemental and Illusionary schools of magic. She is only romantically interested in men, especially Jerry. [My OC].

4) **Hydra Mount Indra**. Despite having the fearsome appearance of a 4 year old three-headed Hydra, Indra is playful and friendly gentle giant that serves as the Sword Hero's beast of burden when traveling, and a fearsome brawler against his master's foes. He was hatched and raised by a Lizardfolk tribe, and during the chaos of the First Wave, he was separated and ran amok (although he saw terrorizing villagers as playing games). Jeremiah and his team beat him and earned his undying loyalty. As he levels up, he gains a teenage humanoid form that can utilize brute force as well as more refined wind and Ice Magic attacks. [Submitted by Aerodactyl999]

5) **Beserker Marie Razskull Urshkek MedarThrakka**. Maria is a giant 25 year old Amazon warrior that was raised by the same Lizardfolk tribe that tamed Indra. Despite obviously being human, she carries the wild, untamed personality that reflects her tribe's ethos of 'Survival of the Fittest'. Like Indra, she lost track of her tribesmen, and waylaid bandits and left their gory remains along a major trade route. After the Sword Hero bests her in single combat, she enthusiastically joins his party. In combat she is nigh physically unstoppable; yet she also has access to low level Healing/Shaman magic. She loves to party with Indra and Jerimiah, unwittingly setting off Usagi's possessiveness. [Submitted by Nekoreku]

6) **Assassin Fuma**. Fuma is cold and ruthless 21 year old killer who loyally serves the Sword hero without ever revealing his true motivations. He shows cold contempt for subpar warriors, although anyone with superior combat skills in his party like Varri or Maria are considered worthy rivals. His original master is unknown but Jerry is of the opinion it was likely the Queen who ordered Fuma to look out for him and help him not get himself killed due to his clumsy softhearted nature. Whatever the reason he is more than willing to put his life before Jerry's. He refuses to entertain romantic bonds. [Submitted by Lance Eternea]

**7) ****Other Sword Hero Followers**. [SYOC]

...

**(C) The Bow Hero **

1) **Bow Hero ****Charlotte Curtiss****.** A native New Yorker, the 18 year old Charlotte was a newbie student majoring in English at the University of British Columbia. She is very intuitive, insightful and creative, yet unconcerned about standing out from the crowd in terms of looks (in any case, her looks themselves don't stand out). Although she is quick to capitalize on her nature to learn voraciously and approach most people with open arms and is not without a bottom line on principle and morality; any immature and/or harsh criticism has a chance of setting off a spectacular display of ire. Her dislike of extensive planning and commitment will likely land her in hot water more than once. She only likes men romantically. [Submitted anonymously].

2) **Sword** **Knight Cyril Starnovich Kuznetsov**. Cyril is an 18 year old Male human ex-royal guard who like his older twin sister Varri minded the safety of Second Princess. A year before the First Wave he defeated an assassin who was sent to kill Princess Melty but his left hand was mangled in the attack. He took to wearing a crude prosthetic to continue his service. Along with Varri, he is a descendant from the last Sword Hero, a Russian soldier from WWII. He is quietly confident but reserved and analytical, preferring diplomacy over force unlike his sister. He was raised in a home where demihumans were derided but he judges them on their merits rather than on stereotypes. He tries to get along with his fellow companions but he finds Darius aggravating. He quietly worships the Bow Hero Charlotte from afar. He is only romantically interested in women, and has quite the soft spot for Charlotte. [My OC].

3) **Thief** **Darius Ōkami**. A 20 year old rougish Wolf Demihuman hailing from Shieldfreeden, Darius has a tall, lean and intimidating air. This causes many who see him to fear or distrust him, despite his hidden desire to help the underdogs of the world. He is normally cool headed, clever and calculating; however humans mistreating demihumans is one of the few ways to truly anger him. He is slow to trust, especially humans, and he has a distinctly snarky sense of humor. An unstable home life inspired him to take to the streets to earn coin from a young age. After the First Wave wiped out his family, he cast about for a way to save demihuman lives. He has admired Charlotte ever since he first infiltrated the royal castle in disguise, and resolves to defeat the Incursion by any means possible at her side. He is only romantically interested in women, and vows to best his rival Cyril to win Charlotte's affections. [Submitted by OGTheRealDK]

4) **Lancer Lugiel Orga**. Lugiel is a charming, yet cacophonic 22 year old oni demi youth who affects a calm and collected demeanor; yet his past was haunted by a unstoppable rage and outbursts of violence towards the people that killed his parents. Since then he has become far more cynical and distrustful, and uses his perception to detect when people are lying, conspiring, and have evil intentions (the King of Melromarc and its First Princess top his list). His experiences of ripping monsters to shreds during the first wave has convinced him that he needs to pull himself together and keep his bloodlust only on the battlefield. He is truly formidable in combat, and wounds inflicted on him seem to have little effect on his battle prowess. During downtime, he is a playful troll about other's love lives. He is happy to finally have true friends who accept him as he is. He is only romantically interested in women. [Submitted by Lance Eternea]

5) **Nogard Mount Khan**. Initially an orphaned hatchling found in another realm by Cyril, she was brought back to world of the 4 Cardinal Heroes and was named and taken under Charlotte's wing initially as a team mascot. In her blue lizard form, all she can initially say is 'Kun'. Later as the Bow Hero's power seeps into the tiny dragonlet, her power and size grows enough to serve as a mount. She adores Charlotte and Kiata, and is disdainful of Darius and especially Cyril. She is cute but has an untamable fiery spirit. [Canon Character from _Yu-No: A Girl Who Chants Love at the Bound of this World_]

6) **Seer/Healer Kiata Aliki**. Kiata is gentle soul ripped out of her own time from many decades in the past. She is a 16 year old feline demihuman blinded by cataracts who was rescued from execution by Darius and brought back through a magical portal to serve the Bow Hero. Despite her blindness she is an unmatched healer and can sense important events in the future. Although she is kind to all, even her enemies, she is reticent about divulging her past. She has an important connection to Naofumi's Mage follower Takia. [My OC]

7) **Dragoon** **Raquna Daemora von Eichenstein**. A 22 year old young lady of Faubley, Raquna is more than upholding of her noblewoman's status with her appearance. She is a very casual, playful and levelheaded woman, and is adept at making friends. She has a sturdy sense of bravery and is very reliable. She can also outdrink the rest of her party under the table. She was born the second daughter of her house; thus she enjoyed the perks of Nobility without sharing her older brother's burdens of responsibility. As a typical Faublian she took up the musket as her weapon of choice; untypically Dragoons are nearly always males. She also takes up a massive Tower Shield in her off-hand, making her a strange hybrid class with odd characteristics. Although she is romantically interested in both men and women, she is uninterested in having a partner. [Submitted by Aron the Aron]

8) **Merchant/Illusion Mage** **Rowazhan "Rowan" Richelieu**. A 16 year old human from Melromarc, Rowan is a peerless support member who loathes combat, yet loves to aid anyone in need. He can cure, mend, apply buffs through traded goods; in addition he can distract and confuse foes. He is short and slight in build and physically weak, but is of a keen mind, and a limitless source of queries. As a scion of one of the wealthiest mercantile families who bought their way into nobility, he naturally was groomed to marry into the royal family when he came of age. There were even preliminary arrangements to cement the Richelieu and Melromarc families by an arrangement by which he would be promised to the Second Princess. All of that changed when the Heroes were summoned and he decided on the spot to abandon his birthright and aid the Bow Hero. Using his illusion magic he joined her party in disguise, and has an earnest, precocious crush on Charlotte. [Submitted by Forever Immaculate]

**9) ****Other Bow Hero Followers**. [SYOC]

**...**

**(D) The Spear Hero **

1) **Spear Hero** **Clint Redmond**. Hailing from Ontario Caanda, Clint is a bright 17 year old teenager. Clint is a stern, serious and studious high school student, and is the Computer Club President, with his plastic black framed glasses only reinforcing the impression of having an affinity for computers. At first glance, his near permanent scowl drives away people; but those who are allied with him know he is steadfast and supportive to his friends. Despite being unenthused about his schooling, he is eager to explore this exciting new world and document his adventures. He only likes women romantically. [Submitted by Kunnaki]

2) **Mercenary Rosalia**. Rosalia is a Black-winged 19 year old demihuman of the hawk tribe who is laid-back and fights foes with a focus on economy of movement. She is slow to anger but those who do so try their luck at their own peril. Her demihuman family was lost to the fog of memory and she only really knew her family as an adoptive servant of the noble Seymour family. After coming of age as a bodyguard, her broad-minded patrons saw her as a match for their young master; which scandalized many of their fellow nobles and even drew conflict from King. It became a moot point when her noble family were massacred; she retains their surname in their memory. She is a talented Mercenary and is skilled in hand to hand combat as well as archery. She is only romantically interested in men. [Submitted by Reduced20].

3) **Maid** **Rosaline Clement**. Rosaline is a 16 year old young girl who almost always has an innocent look on her face. She is almost always smiling, yet at times, the smile can seem hollow. She was orphaned through no fault of her own which shattered her soul; her only good luck within bad was landing in the services of Lady Seymour. Despite her gentle nature, Rosaline doesn't really communicate with humans much, preferring to spend her time conversing with either her silverware or cleaning tools. She willingly serves the Spear Hero Clint alongside of her friend Rosalia, although she will never resort to violence even if her life is at stake. She uses buffs and debuffs in the field. [Submitted by Forever Immaculate]

4) **Cavalier/Doctor** **Penny Anterisa**. Penny is centuries old Dullahan with the appearance of a very creepy and tall young woman. She is widely known in the hinterland folklore of Melromarc as the legendary "Knight of Death". The peasantry is terrified of her habit of riding into towns with only the impenetrable mist preceding her and killing those who are cruel, and prey on the helpless; yet healing the ill and the sick before riding into the night. She looks beneath the surface, and judges based on one's actions. Inevitably the Spear Knight will be tasked by the crown with putting her down for good. However Clint has the option of recruitment rather than ending her. She loves animals, while other undead hate her on sight. She is only romantically interested in men, although she is dubious that anyone would look past her undead status. [Submitted by Vaati Star]

5) **Other** **Spear Hero Followers**. [SYOC]

**...**

**(E) Bosses**

1) Name: **Brutus the Kind**. Low tier enemy: details will be provided later. [Submitted by Lambda38]

2) Name: **Arawn **Mid tier enemy: details will be provided later. [Submitted by Shotgun Steve]

3) Name: **Crow**. Mid to High tier enemy: details will be provided later. [Submitted by Grey Nixilis]

4) Names: **Regina Etria Hanali-The Flame Empress**;** Frederica Lagaard Hanali-The Blizzard Queen**;** Gradriel Gutrune Hanali-Princess of the Storm**;** Arianna Arcania Hanali-The Whirlwind Knight**. High tier enemies: details will be provided later. [Submitted by Aron the Aron]

**...**

**(F) Other**

1) **Warrior of the Fist** **Edmond 'Dalisay'**.Known by the locals as Dalisay, Edmond is a recruitable 19 year old traveling mercenary, who speaks with a strange accent and refuses to reveal his origin to others. He has a tough but somewhat eccentric personality. He is brash and aggressive at times but he tries his best to be calm and reasonable, even when things go sideways. He grew up caught up in the everyday despair of street life as that was his only means of survival and supporting his destitute family. He forlornly hopes to return to them although all he will opine about his situation is that he is trapped in 'exile'. He holds the Nobility of Melromarc in utter contempt although he is quite fond of the oppressed peasants and demi-humans. He has resolved to honor a dying old man's wish to protect his new home until he can return to his land of origin. Originally neutral during the Wave Invasion, he will duel one of the Four Cardinal Heroes aiding the commoners and align with a Hero that bests him; as he seeks justice for the 'little guys'. He only likes women romantically. [Submitted by jaq penachos]

2) **Axe Fighter/Water Mage Gilford (Gil) de Faubrey**. A 23 year Mariner, Gil 'the brigadier' is an impulsive recruitable mercenary, who is tall and muscular and possesses an insatiable wanderlust for roaming the High seas (although Cal Mira is his _de facto _home port). Gil is a go-getter, optimistic and practical. His main flaw is he is willing to blatantly promote his own legend to any who will listen; however he is open to criticism when it is well placed. Like many salts, he is fond of drinking and carousing (which can sometimes land him in hot water). He has a manly personality that others feel drawn to; however he prefers to only lead small groups. He cares not what race or sex you are as long as you are willing to fight, rig the sails or swab the decks. He has no romantic restrictions. [Submitted by Meteorthunder]

3) Name: '**Fred**'. Maximum tier 'frenemy': details will be provided later. [Submitted by Lambda38]


	3. Chapter 1-Overwrite

**Chapter 1-Overwrite**

On the streets of the capital city of the Kingdom of Melromarc, a scrawny pale-faced mage materialized in a flash of green light. He fell over and curled into a ball weeping piteously and screamed, "No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No! Not again! He punched his right wrist in fury, "Damn you. Why won't you ever let me die? Why won't you ever let me rest? I'm so…tired." He sighed deeply and slowly got up looking over the chaos with hopeless black eyes highlighted by dark circles underneath.

Panicked locals ran around him looking for places to hide as the sky was already blood red, and filled with swirling vortexes of blue, and green light; countless monsters were raining down from the sky. Just another typical day for the eternally star-crossed Takia Aliki.

The mage stood up with slumped shoulders and gritted his teeth in impotent rage. He was now entering a First Wave battle…again. He was serving an involuntary Life sentence to lend his support to a Cardinal Hero and instead of retiring to a peaceful life after the war, he would simply be pulled into the next one…and then the next one. He was tall, but so thin that his ribs were showing under his brown tunic. He wore matching pants and brown boots. All his attire was more patches than clothes as he could care less what he looked like. His curse would never leave him be. So be it. He had sworn an oath to a dying Hero and he would fulfill that promise no matter how it drained his soul dry.

A two headed jet black devil dog bit a fleeing peasant on the shoulder causing the screaming woman to fall topple over. Just as the right head was about to rip out her throat thirty razor-sharp stone fragments perforated both of its snarling muzzles, gaping maws and glowing red eye sockets, exiting out of the back of their skulls. The woman looked up in shock as the dead beast flopped atop her.

"Play dead lady," Takia ordered the hapless woman.

The terrified woman gave a nod and went limp. As she did so, three more two-headed dogs followed by a gaggle of ugly green, snaggle-toothed goblins wielding bloodied wooden spears rounded the corner and hissed at the hapless mage's direction.

"Damn you all," Takia muttered as magical energy surged from his body from his first attack. "As source of my power I order thee…decipher the laws of nature and enact: Earthshock!"

A giant circle lit up in the night street and the waves radiated inward in concentric glowing circles; then an explosion of cobblestones shot straight up from the outside in and the heavy stones rained down on the monsters causing them to howl in anguish as the rocks shattered bones and bludgeoned their flesh. Within three seconds the last of them wobbled and toppled down into lifeless heaps.

C'mon, bring it, he ranted to himself. Somebody put me out of my misery as he used a wind blast to free the peasant and allow her an escape route. He strode past the monster corpses and entered the main courtyard underneath the towering white castle with its maroon roof and flying buttresses lording over the nearby hilltop. Smoke was billowing from its battlements. He realized with a bit of a shock that there was a new cathedral with crazily angled walls and triple spires in the distance and the castle had an entirely new addition that he didn't remember. Based on construction times, this meant he had likely jumped forwards in time somewhere north of half a century at minimum. Great, so everyone he had known was likely dead…again.

"Hey there mister! Get the hell into the castle! Take shelter there", an armored royal guard bellowed. He couldn't see much in the moonlight but the spear-wielding soldier's face was torn into and her left eye socket was oozing blood. "Are you deaf! Run!"

"Apologies, Miss. But I have a Wave to fight."

The guard had already taken a philter to numb the pain of just having her eye gouged out, and applied a crude bandage. She laughed at the absurdity of the situation as she stabbed a twitching goblin through the heart with her spear. Most of her fellow guards of the 13th order were dead or scattered; and her only backup was now a bum in rags begging on the street. She chuckled grimly, "Hey buddy, before we both die, my name is Varri! How do you do?"

"Takia, Miss Varri. Charmed." He almost smiled but a nearby roar made them turn around to see a giant flying lizard with membranous wings as large as its body setting fire to the red-tiled roofs with its flame breaths. He cursed, "Shit! That's the boss monster!"

Varri gaped up at the giant lizard as it dropped down on the gatehouse and seared it with its flames sending hapless guards flying off the battlements to their doom. She fumed as her fist clanched around her spear haft, "Damn! We have to do something! I have a duty to protect the royal family!"

Takia nodded and hoped against hope that maybe this foul beast would finally dispatch him, "Meet you in the afterlife Varri."

The guard saluted with a lopsided smirk, "See you in Valhalla, Takia." With a cry she roared as she charged the giant flyer, hoping her suicidal charge would distract the horrible monster long enough for her comrades to mount an effective counterattack, or at least secure the safety of the King and the two Princesses.

Takia powered up his most potent Earth spell, "As source of my power I order thee…decipher the laws of-" His casting was cut short by the sight of a dozen invisible blades slicing through the 100 foot long monster, causing it to fall into the ravine in pieces as it screamed loudly enough to make the earth rumble. Then a dull roar of impact indicated the beast lay at the bottom on the cliff as a ruined mass of flesh.

Varri stopped at the drawbridge and stupidly gawked down at the insane sight of the most powerful monster of the wave lying as a broken ragdoll 100 feet down. She turned around, her one remaining green eye seeking out her companion. She blinked as she saw a hooded little girl hand a kneeling Takia a glowing purple gemstone, and whispering something into his ear. She started to take a step forwards, "Hey, um…"

Takia turned at looked back at his new acquaintance with an odd expression, as the glowing crimson skies reverted back to dark violets and blues of the starry night overhead. He knew he had to complete his mission. If the girl's order was right then this one action would change _everything_. "Yes, Varri?"

Varri's steel armor faintly clanked as she reached his side. Hadn't there been a little girl here just now? Was she imagining things? "Are you okay Takia? How on earth did you know a spell that potent?"

The mage laughed mirthlessly, "Simple…I didn't. Someone else pulled our fat from the flames." He stood up and started to jog to the cathedral of the Four Heroes, although the spires were only topped by the Spear, Bow and Sword.

Varri tagged along, as she knew that she should check that the Red Hourglass of the Dragon's Era was undamaged. Soon enough they reached the portal, and Varri hammered on the door, "Faithful devotees of the Three Hero's God, open up in the name of King Melromarc!"

"Password, my child?"

"Trust in the might of the sword, the power of the bow, and the bravery of the Spear!"

"Good! God be with you child. Sisters, let us open up the barricade," a muffled voice came from the other side of the oaken door.

The mage scratched his head in confusion, "What about the Shield Hero?"

Varri glared at him as if he had a second head sprouting from his neck, "I'd suggest you don't ever say that name out loud again in Melromarc again, good sir."

Something obviously very bad had happened in the decades between waves, he realized. He acceded softly, "Noted."

The door was opened and the two warriors strode past a few dozen sisters dressed in white robes with black fabric at the shoulders and white coifs with golden brown trim adorning their heads. The atrium was a vast soaring space with staircases and balconies adorning the neatly hewn stone. Stained glass windows reinforced with glowing golden magic to resist attacks ringed the chamber. Residing in splendor in the room's center was a giant 40 foot tall hourglass with four vertically oriented globes containing the sand. It was encased in a gilded metal framework with two dragon sculptures atop stylized waves serenely rotated around the base of the timepiece exactly once every minute.

Standing at the base of the stairs was the Superior of the convent who was a modestly attractive lady in her early forties with oblong glasses obscuring her eyes. She seemed to recognize Varri as a fellow devotee at once, "Faithful daughter of the Three Heroes God, I am pleased to report that the Hourglass is completely intact, thanks to our collective faith in our god and his Holiness, the Pope."

Varri bowed deeply and took out the same silver amulet that all the sisters wore, featuring a symbolic amalgamation of the Bow, Sword and Spear, "Most gracious Mother Superior. My companion who helped me is the Mage Takia. The boss of the First Wave is now dead. It is time for the Dragon Hourglass to reset as the skies just cleared."

The other sisters looked elated at the news but refrained from cheering with a great deal of effort.

"That is most momentous news my child. Tell his majesty to proceed with the summoning ritual when you see him next."

"Yes of course. It would be my honor to-" She gasped in horror as everyone in the room froze, "Takia, what the hell are you doing?"

Takia grinned fiercely as the little girl had given him something that he had never expected. _Hope_. Hope that this time the summoning would bring warriors of equal worth. He was sure he would be executed for this, but he didn't care as long as his pledge was fulfilled. A faint green vortex of light emitted from his right wrist as he held the gemstone aloft, "As source of my power I order thee; decipher the laws of nature and enact Overwrite!" The crystal lobbed through the air as everyone else in the room gasped and watched helplessly as the crystal impacted the connection point between the smaller inner globes, just as the Dragon Hourglass reset and swiveled 180 degrees on its axis, emitting an unholy violet glow. The sand started to trickle through as a purple shockwave knocked everyone in the room over.

…

A wiry and thin brown-skinned self proclaimed Occidental superhero and Oriental anime fanboy calmly thumbed through a dog-eared d20 roleplaying sourcebook that had gotten him through the unpleasantness of high school. As he filled out his homework, he muttered in a singsong voice an old school rap tune that he knew by heart, "I wish I was a little bit taller, I wish I was a baller. I wish I had a girl who looked good I would call her. I wish I had a rabbit in a hat with a bat and a six four Impala…" Jeremiah Douglas White was a nerd, a dork, or a geek no matter how you sliced it. Being a pre-med freshman at UConn did not change the fact that girls only hit him up to borrow his study guides. All through middle school and into college most of the girls gravitated to the basketball players. He was resigned to the fact that he resembled an aged up Steve Urkel with coke-bottom glasses encased in plastic black rims. Jerry's hair was short and unstylish sticking out in random directions. He was wearing blue jeans, short black boots, and a white t-shirt with an 8-bit graphic of the video game character Mario jumping up and striking an overhead brick that was releasing a giant mushroom.

The Diamond mall in Groton, Connecticut was downright dull on a Friday morning. At least he had the occasional wannabe ninja or gaming aficionado enter the _Aqualapis_ Import store for a gold Buddha statue, a shiruken, sprigs of bamboo, or a _Magic the Gathering_ booster deck. The store manager was on a quick lunch break, leaving Jerry to mind the store.

A soft rustle dragged him out of his Biochemistry text on his tablet. A small note on the glass countertop read, _I am sorry to disturb you, but I will need your help._

"Yeah sure thing, what can I…do?" Jerry gaped awkwardly at a deathly pale albino girl standing on the other side of the checkout counter. "Uhhh…hi?" Wow, real smooth there Romeo, he chided himself.

The girl was tall and slender, and wore a denim jacket over a pastel pink spaghetti top and a black miniskirt and short black boots with slight heels. A pair of wraparound sunglasses nearly completely hid her piercing gaze. Her long white hair was tied into a loose ponytail. Although her face was impassive, Usagi inwardly rued that it fell on her shoulders to ruin this kind man's life, all for the selfish needs of her cursed homeworld. She scribbled out another note, _Pick up your satchel as you will need it. Make sure you are holding the book entitled The Warriors of the Compass Rose._

Jerry stood up and picked up his late father's US Navy medical satchel, and slid his tablet computer into it, "No problem Miss. I have the book right here."

Usagi clenched her fist and incanted silently loathing herself for her unforgivable actions, As source of my power I order thee; decipher the laws of nature and enact Overwrite!

The stunned store clerk was caught up in the flare of bright light. Well this is gonna suck, he realized.

…

Facing the sunset over the Pacific, a young English major hummed cheerfully to herself as she snapped photos using her compact digital camera of a grassy field in front a screen of trees partly occluding the pink, purple, and amber tinted clouds in the vicinity of an old WWII era battery that had once guarded Vancouver, Canada against Japanese submarines. The generically cute brunette peered at the LCD screen with her inquisitive blue eyes to check that her photos were worth posting. Charlotte Curtiss wasn't overly tall or short, and would easily blend into a crowd with her current attire of a UBC hooded sweatshirt, comfortable blue jeans, white sneakers, and a black backpack. Hmm, that last shot was definitely a keeper, she realized with readily visible glee.

A very loud voice made her flinch, "Woah, so you don't use crystal balls at all in this world!"

She turned in annoyance and saw a very tall boy tower over her. He wore a green bandanna over his spiky white hair (it must be bleached Charlotte realized), a pair of sunglasses over his amused dark blue eyes, a black t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off, jeans with numerous holes in the legs, and olive drab combat boots.

Charlotte rubbed her ear as she pondered if this giant young man was a punk or just affected the look. His wearing his emotions on his sleeve reminded her of her sometimes annoying younger brother...and herself. She sighed as she took another photo of the radiant sunset. "You don't have to shout. I'm only three feet away, you know."

"Sure thing boss," he cheerfully yelled again.

She snapped in exasperation, "Look, I'm not your boss, and I'm not here to be made fun of! What do you want, anyway?" She intensely disliked anyone patronizing her; although this weirdo seemed to genuinely not seem to even notice his abrasive mannerisms.

Ah, my lovely and temperamental Mistress, Lugiel chuckled. She doesn't seem to have changed a bit. He cracked a wide grin and knew even though Miss Charlotte would initially resent what he was about to do here, in the long run she rise to the challenge. "Sorry I'm annoying. It's sorta my deal. No offense meant. Could you boot up your storytelling forum…the one where you and a bunch of other folks are writing about the _Seasons of the Four Weapons_? He sure as hell didn't know what the hell a forum or what that rectangular flat sky blue object with a magical projection screen that his Mistress was holding was.

Charlotte shot the strange boy a deep frown as she tucked the camera into her sweatshirt pocket and tapped her writing icon on her smartphone. "How did you know about that forum? Are you some kind of stalker?"

"Naw. Trust me, it will make sense later. 'pologies, bos-I mean Miss."

She shook her head and cracked a smile, "Sure, you're sorry, you jerk." She thumbed through the links and noted there was a new contribution, inwardly noting the fact that he knew her forum pen name was not exonerating him of the stalker label. "_The Summer of the Bow_ thread is updated." She still didn't know what to make of this young man. His cheerful bluntness put her off on one hand; but on the other she realized he was sincere and genuine. Maybe he was okay after all. Still how the heck did he know about her forum when she always used a made up name?

"May your path be always unobstructed, Miss Bow Hero. We will meet again soon…promise."

Charlotte's brows knitted in confusion, "Bow hero? Look here, whoever you are…"

He flashed an insolent grin, "As your people often say, 'My bad'." He waved his arms in specific gestures, "As source of my power I order thee; decipher the laws of nature and enact Overwrite!"

The smartphone screen overpowered Charlotte's field of vision with a light that bathed her in its unearthly blinding rays.

…

A studious young man with slightly tense frown on his lip with peach skin, intense black eyes, and slightly wavy ultramarine hair finished debugging the school online scheduling system app, and toggled back to his oriental-themed MMORPG game _The Legend of the Sacred Jade Heroes_ to blow off some steam. Clint Redmond was a capable high school upperclassman, although taking on the school Computer club's President's position had not been his idea. However, he was never one to shirk his duty and he couldn't leave his favorite club hanging with the President out for the month with Mononucleosis. His attrite was neat with a white button down shirt, navy slacks and blue and white sneakers. The screen reflected off his stylish rectangular glasses with black frames.

One of his classmates came into the computer lab with a beaming expression, "Yo Prez, the club meeting ended an hour ago. Shouldn't you be somewhere else, Clint?"

He gave a curt nod as he was focused on killing the Kappas swarming his Halberd warlord onscreen, "No, Theron. Remember, No matter where you go…there you are." He always loved to supply a baffling riddles by quoting revered and anonymous authors alike, although Buckaroo Banzai's tagline was one of his favorites.

The dark haired boy shook his head and chuckled as he set a bottle of iced tea on Clint's desk, "Always with the snarky riddles. I'm out. Laters."

"Mmmn," Clint barely responded as he could a glimpse of a mature looking girl walking into the lab. His only surprise was that Theron didn't openly ogle her as they passed as his friend was a sucker for any pretty face. He saw she was a moderately tall pale-skinned girl with amused Hazel eyes, Ash blond hair that was tied into a long braid that fell down to her waist. She wore tinted aviator sunglasses and wore a maroon sleeveless turtleneck over long blue jeans and flip flops.

"I'm here to help you Mister President," the girl announced in a silken voice. Rosalia knew by now that Master Clint was prickly and rather sullen at times, which he used to try ever so hard to hide his golden heart.

He quoted Shel Silverstein, "And some kind of help is the kind of help is what helping is all about. And some kind of help is the kind of help that we can all do without." He finished off the first wave, and then paused his game, "Which kind of help are you offering?" Although he noted that she was quite pretty, his analytical mind was more focused on what annoying favor she was surely here to sweet talk him into than her appearance.

She broke into giggles. It was so nostalgic meeting him again, even though their first meeting was some months in the past…or was it the future? She sighed at the absurdity of it all. "Both kinds of help I fear, Mister President. You see, you are needed very badly, and I fear that…hmmm. What would you say? I think it will be 'An offer you can't refuse'."

"I have to refuse. I can't take on two School club responsibilities and keep my grades up. Good day miss," he coolly replied, giving her the brush off.

She smiled and noted that he was so wrapped up in his own little bubble. In no time at all he will see that the problems of an imperiled world will far surpass this humdrum drama in this youth Academy. "Sorry about this. You can kick my tail feathers later in revenge, okay?"

"Mmmn," he replied in a bored monotone. Why wouldn't she just take the hint and just go?

She swept her arms dramatically and gesticulated precisely, "As source of my power I order thee; decipher the laws of nature and enact Overwrite!"

Clint's computer blew up in his face with an explosion of light, "Oh sh-"

…

A moderately handsome Japanese young man stood in the stacks of his local library in Yokohama, thumbing through titles of fantasy novels hoping to see one that would catch his eye to borrow and take home. He rued that he had already blown his allowance on a gripping High fantasy graphic novel. Naofumi Iwatami was tall by Japanese standards and wore a white and green hooded jacket over his black tee-shirt dark slacks and black sneakers. His bright green eyes scanned over a book that was obviously a derivative riff on the _Lord of the Rings_, so he reshelved it with a slightly bored expression.

"Excuse me sir, but did you drop this," a humble feminine voice inquired with a distinct waver.

He turned around and saw a stunningly pretty young lady in a red and white striped summer dress and white loafers extend a red book on the upturned palms of her hands as if offering him a box of chocolates. Naofumi boggled and his mouth fell open as he could never remember a girl this gorgeous simply walking up to him except as a prank. She was tall with a slim figure and cascading reddish brown hair, although her oval, wire rimmed sunglasses obscured her eyes. She also seemed to be shivering slightly…maybe it was because the AC was turned up too high. He ran his hand through his perpetually messy short black hair and was at a complete loss for words. What the hell do I even say, he railed inwardly.

It's not fair. It's not fair that I have to drag him into my troubles. He looks so sweet and innocent, the girl thought to herself. Ralphtalia had never known her master with such an open and trusting face before. It simply wasn't right that this powerful spell she was entwined with made her complicit with his future trauma…but her world _needed_ a hero like him. _She_ needed him. "A-ah…pardon me sir."

Naofumi blushed as he took the tome entitled _The Four Cardinal Heroes_ from the girl with a shy smile. "I don't…I don't think we've met before, Miss. May I know your name?"

"My apologies, but I cannot say." Raphtalia started to sniffle, "When we meet again, please forgive my injustice to you, Master Naofumi."

What was that? How the hell did she know his name? Was she some sort of cosplayer or LARPer? Naofumi was completely baffled as the girl broke into open sobs and encased him in a crushing embrace. That was…too close. He broke into a uncontrollable blush as she cried on his shoulder. His mouth moved but he was completely lacking the strength to say anything.

"Forgive me kind sir, although I will understand if you hate me forever for this. As source of my power I order thee; decipher the laws of nature and enact Overwrite!"

Naofumi gasped as the tome in his hands burned with a blinding amber light, "Miss I don't-"


	4. Chapter 2-Recruits

**Chapter 2-Recruits**

"-understand!" Naofumi gaped as he went from a library in Yokahama hugged by a gorgeous pretty girl to a hard stone floor inscribed by a glowing green hexagram engraved on the floor. He groused, "Oww. What the hell happened?" He looked at his right arm with astonishment. Now affixed to his arm was a small rectangular silver shield with black trim lines that tapered to a point at its base and had a recessed gemstone that looked almost uncannily like a cross between a camera lens and an eye.

"Wonderful," a robed man exclaimed in front a line of what looked like hooded mages. "The summoning was a success. Please save our world, Oh brave Heroes."

He spoke in harmony with three strange voices, "What?"

He looked up and saw in the dim light the figures of three other young adults brandishing a sword, spear and bow.

The closet figure was a thin dark-skinned African American with a short unruly hair wearing a video game t-shirt, blue jeans and thick glasses. He bowed awkwardly, "Um, hi there everybody. I'm Jerry." He shook his head as his hand curled around the hilt of his elegant sword right above the luminescent blue gemstone built into the blade handle. He made an aside to Naofumi as he helped him stand up, "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, dude."

Naofumi nodded mutely and saw the Spear Hero took a step into the light revealing a frowning high school-aged boy in black slacks, white shirt, dark blue hair and annoyed black eyes partly hidden by his rectangular plastic-rimmed glasses. He clenched the spear tightly, "Hi. I'm Clint. Charmed." The red gemstone built into the haft below the speartip pulsed with magical energy.

The final figure was a blue-eyed brunette girl with a grey hooded sweatshirt, dark pants, and sneakers. She ran her fingers over her white bow with an orange gemstone where the arrowhead would align with the weapon, "Woah. That was a rush. I'm Charlotte, everyone." She smiled and gave a cheerful wave.

"N-naofumi. I'm Naofumi," the confused Shield Hero muttered. Although all of the other warriors were strangers to him, something about them seemed _off_ somehow, as if they were understudies for acting roles who stepped in when the stars all got the flu on opening night.

The lead mage bowed deeply, "Brave Cardinal Heroes, will you help us save this imperiled kingdom?"

The Sword Hero lightly punched Naofumi's shoulder, and beamed, "No way! It's like a d20 game come to life. I don't believe it. I'm happy to see what Captain America, Hawkeye, and Aquaman here have to say, but I'll chip in!"

The head mage flashed a worried frown in incomprehension, but Naofumi chuckled, "The Sword guy just said yes."

"Wonderous!"

Clint sighed, "I didn't ask for this. Can we be sent home?"

The middle-aged emissary looked sorrowful, "I fear until the Waves are over, that is impossible, Sir Spear Hero."

The high school boy frowned but gave an affirming nod, "I'll see what I can do then."

He smiled gratefully and looked over to Charlotte expectantly and contritely.

"Hey, when in Rome," she sighed with a shoulder shrug.

"Um…"

The Shield Hero shook his head in mild amusement, "The Bow Hero says yes too."

"Marrvelous. Right this way, Sir Heroes. All of Melromarc is in your debt. His Highness, King Aultcray desires an audience." The head Mage bowed and beckoned the Heroes to follow him.

Naofumi rubbed his eyes as he was more disturbed by nagging feeling about his fellow Heroes than the fact that he had just been teleported into a damn JPRG. Was he going crazy he wondered as he mounted the stairwell up from the Summoning tower and towards the throne room.

…

A few hours later, Naofumi was still in a slight haze as the Sword and Bow Heroes eagerly pointed out the features of the vast castle with him as they went for a stroll. Predicably, Clint had taken out his laptop and muttered that he would be staying in as the other three summoned Heroes explored their new home away from home after supper.

Much to his disgust, King Aultcray had turned out to be an arrogant a-hole who lavished praise on his three companions and seemed to go out of his way to ignore and antagonize Naofumi. Wasn't the Shield Hero there to save the kingdom, of Melromarc too? However, Jerry had stridently interceded and said that Naofumi was his new friend and he was to be accorded the respect he deserved. The grey-haired king had looked downright annoyed, but gave strained yet polite courtesy to the Shield Hero for the rest of the meeting.

Even more surprisingly, he found out that each of the Heroes had a video-game like control screen to manage their stats, inventory, skills and companions. His American and Canadian fellow Heroes had readily shared what they had figured out from their interfaces. None of the other three Heroes had seemed fazed by Naofumi's cluelessness about Melromarc or the fights against the Waves; which again gave him pause. He should be overjoyed that his new allies were so accommodating, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something powerful and dangerous was interfering in his destiny. All four of them had turned out to be from the same Earth and the same year, albeit from different parts of the world. A clanking sound on wood striking wood abruptly broke him out of his reverie.

In a courtyard surrounded on all four sides by high walls and overlooked by arched windows, two guards in armor were sparring. Clad in her steel and cloth armor, Varri sparred against her twin brother Cyril with wooden weapons. Over and over again, Cyril easily exploited her blind spot and stuck her left arm, side, and chestplate.

Varri cursed under her breath. Despite it being several weeks since she had lost her left eye during the First Wave, the healed eye socket still itched annoyingly. She spat out in frustration, "Damn the Waves, I will never serve the Sword Hero like this. He will turn me away tomorrow for sure." She looked over to her brother who regarded her with sympathetic light brown eyes. She threw down her fake spear and sighed, "Not only did I have to resign my commission from serving in the Second Princess' bodyguard, now I won't even cut it as a mercenary with this damn blindness!"

Cyril gently replaced his wooden sword and shield on the weapons rack and calmly removed his left steel gauntlet revealing a mutilated hand short his middle, ring and pinky fingers, "I learned to compensate from taking down that assassin that was after the Princess last year. So can you, big sis." Cyril was five minutes younger than his twin sister, but he had a good few inches of height on her. His dark brown hair and neatly trimmed beard gave him a handsome air, save for the jagged scar over his left cheekbone. He reminded his passionate sister, "The Second Princess told both that we are to serve our new masters without delay. She made us promise to look after this world instead of her."

Ah, Princess Melty, you are too good and pure for this world, Varri thought with a tinge of sadness. She would dearly miss serving her indomitable and spirited mistress. Yes the King and the First Princess had done questionable things, and clamped down on the cursed demihumans for their heretical obedience to the Shield Hero God. Still, it was for the best that Melromarc hoard the Heroes to save its own people…right? She picked up the lance and stowed it away, "Her Highness is right. We are great grand-children to the last Sword Hero. We should support the new Sword Hero with all our strength."

"He will find a use for you sister. After all, you still won the coin toss," he added with a chuckle. "Be brave and walk behind Master Jeremiah White in the Pledging ceremony tomorrow morning." Cyril had made sure he was on duty when the Cardinal Heroes had an audience with King Aultcray Melromarc. He been silently astonished that the fabled Heroes had looked so young and ordinary, aside from their bizarre sense of costuming.

As young teens Cyril and Varri had pledged to serve the Shield Hero and the Bow Hero in honor of their ancestor and his best friend, should new heroes ever be summoned. They bickered for nearly a year over who got the right to serve the Sword Hero; only a coin toss by their exasperated mother finally settled the issue. Ah, well. Serving Master Charlotte Curtiss promised to be quite the adventure.

"No, my foolish brother. He will take one look at this eyepatch and say-"

"Avengers assemble," Jerry cheerful called out as he descended a stairwell with Naofumi and Charlotte in tow.

"M-m-my Lord! Greetings Sword Hero and Bow Hero," Varri stammered. She looked at Naofumi's frown and hastily added, "Hello Shield Hero."

"It is a true honor, Heroes of Legend," Cyril added smoothly. He calmly replaced his prosthetic and noted his future Mistress was surprisingly unassuming. She wasn't excessively plain or pretty. She had a face one would see in a crowd and forget instantly. Still he found her amused smile fascinating.

Charlotte picked up on that the ruggedly handsome tan-skinned guard was poorly trying to hide the fact he was gawking at her. She elbowed Jerry with a smirk, "Stop being such a dork Jerry. No one in Melromarc has heard of your precious DCU."

Jerry buried his face in his hands at Charlotte's all too obvious gaffe with a suppressed sigh. He spoke in a whisper, "The Avengers are a Marvel property. Ugh." Still he knew most non comic book/movie fans couldn't tell DC comics apart from Marvel comics if their lives depended on it.

Varri had no clue what they were talking about, but she bowed deeply, "Sir White, I w-would like for you to know that the Pledging ceremony in the morn will have your followers choose which Hero to journey with. If you will have me, I would serve with you above all others."

Jerry wiped his thick glasses clean and looked at the tan-skinned maiden with short dark hair, an eyepatch and an earnest and direct manner. Her plate armor and dark pants and tunic made her even cooler in Jerry's book. He enthused, "Too bad I can't call you Nikki Fury as a nickname. That would be awesome."

Naofumi sighed good-naturedly. And his family though _he_ was the unrepentant anime and manga otaku? Wait till his family get a load of his new friend.

In the meantime, Cyril burst in a stifled laugh as his sister squirmed.

She inquired uncertainly, "Umm, was that a yes, Sir White?"

He clasped her on the shoulder and beamed, "Hell yeah! Welcome to the new era of the Heroes of Justice!"

She was utterly at sea over the Sword Heroes statements, but her heart flew up into the darkening skies in joy as she realized he would accept her as a follower. "I won't let you down, Sir Sword Hero! I, Valeria Starnovna Kuznetsov will gladly give her life for you and the Kingdom of Melromarc!" She shifted a bit uncertainly on her feet, "You can call me Verri for short if you prefer."

Jeremiah looked at bit embarrassed by the loud pledge of devotion, but he was inwardly pleased as well, "Sure, sure, but call me Jerry, Sir Verri."

She was taken aback by his casualness, but nodded obediently, "Oh course sir. I won't let you down."

Cyril stepped forward, "Sir Curtiss, with your indulgence I would be honored to serve in your party."

Charlotte tapped her lips thoughtfully, "Mmmm, I'll think about it."

He was deeply disappointed at the rejection, but he was at least happy for his sister. He gave a stiff bow, "I will not trouble you again, Bow Hero. My apologies."

"Oh geez," Charlotte laughed. "Doesn't anybody in Melromarc have a sense of humor?" She shook hands with the confused guardsman, "You're in, don't worry."

"Many thanks, Sir Curtiss. I am Cyril Starnovich Kuznetsov." He was truly humbled that the Heroes seemed to be much more down to earth and friendlier than he ever had reason to expect. He still found their strange and oddly casual demeanor disarming, but it would be a quick adjustment for him he hoped.

"Charlotte. Only my profs call me 'Miss Curtiss'."

He nodded vigorously, "As you wish, Sir Charlotte."

Naofumi frowned as he picked up a sorrowful voice coming from underground, "Hey someone is singing from behind that barred window over there? Is there someone else in this kingdom that speaks English?"

Varri's mood fell as she knew exactly who the terrible singer was. She huffed, "It is a disgraced, disgusting traitor in the dungeons. Pay scum like him no mind."

The Shield Hero could not leave an enigma like this unsolved. "Sir Varri, show me to him, if you please."

"But sir," she protested sternly. She had been raised to dislike the Shield Hero from birth as only that Cardinal Warrior was revered by the accursed demihumans. Still she couldn't just flatly ignore his direct command. She muttered under her breath, "O-of course. Right this way, Sir Shield Hero."

"Thanks."

Jerry waved to Charlotte and Cyril, "We'll be right back. Carry on."

The Bow Hero gave an amused wave, "Seeya."

…

Deep in Melromarc's castle dungeon, the failed Hero Takia bitterly chuckled to no one in particular as he leaned against the cell wall surrounded by moss-covered stones on every side except the front facing a wall of closely spaced iron bars. His back bore the marks of overlapping lash scars courtesy of Her Highness, the sadistic First Princess of the Kingdom of Melromarc. Although he had never seen her face, he had known bastards just like her in each of the previous two Wave wars; crazy-eyed maniacs too caught up in backstabbing and betrayal to consider or even care if their actions could ever boomerang back on them.

He sang a tune from memory that the former Master, the last Bow Hero, had once taught him decades earlier. When they had first met, he had been a 20 year old American GI with haunted eyes who had been involved in what he called the 'Pacific Island hopping campaign'. The Bow Hero had darkly refused to elaborate any further, not that Takia blamed the battle-numbed warrior for refusing to dwell on the horrors of war. He crooned in a raspy voice, "You always hurt the one you love. The one you shouldn't hurt at all. You always take the sweetest rose, and crush it till the petals fall. You always break the kindest heart, with a hasty word you can't recall, so If I broke-"

Naofumi flung the corridor door open in with an intense look in his eyes, as Varri, the Shield Hero, and the Sword Hero burst into the narrow hallway over the protests of the dungeon guards. The black-haired Hero stared down the tortured mage with an open expression of astonishment. "You there! How the hell did you learn an Earth song?"

"Your predecessor from Earth, Sir Shield Hero," he replied calmly. Ah, that familiar dull ache of nostalgia that once again, that meant he was getting swept away by yet another tsunami. He gave a ghastly smile to the Naofumi as he wrapped his battered fingers around the rusty bars, "Good evening, Shield Hero, Sword Hero, and Guardsman Varri."

The Royal guard snarled with her green eye ablaze with fury, "You lost the right to use my name when you turned on the House of Melromarc, Takia! You son of a bitch!"

"Ah. But now that the Heroes were summoned the Overwrite spell infesting the Hourglass dispelled on its own, yes?"

Varri refused to answer; although she was too proud to admit that blasted Mage was right. She debated stabbing the jerk right here and now partly for his betrayal, and partly to spare him further tortures from the bloodthirsty First Princess. With clenched teeth, she opted to not get in trouble by acting without sanction.

"Oh man, you look…awful," Jerry spoke with a shudder as he saw this scarecrow of a man with shaggy raven hair, crudely splinted broken fingers, and despairing dark eyes regarded Naofumi with a creepy smile. "I-is there anything we can do for you Mister Takia?"

The mage gave a soulless chuckle, "You can employ me as follower. But I doubt either of you would care to hire a born loser like me; especially as King Aultcray Melromarc would take a dim view of my parole."

"Of course he would! Any sane person knows that you deserve to rot in here," Varri raged. "You could have destroyed the Dragon Hourglass and damned our entire kingdom!"

"Yes, I deserve whatever I get." He gave a polite bow to the three champions, "As you wish. I bid thee adieu, brave warriors."

Jerry felt incredibly bad for this poor wretch, but before he could voice his concern, Naofumi cut him off preemptively, "I'll talk with Takia…alone please."

"I-uh…sure dude. Good luck, Naofumi." He guided the protesting Spear guard out the door, "C'mon Varri. The Shield Hero will catch up with us later."

"B-but sir! I don't trust that horrid mage!"

Jerry flashed her a bright smile as the walked up a crumbling stone stairwell back up to the courtyard to rejoin her brother and Charlotte, "Let them be Sir Varri. Mister Naofumi isn't about to break him out."

"Feh! Fine, Sir Sword Hero. I will respect your decision, although I will never trust that damn Mage ever again." The tan-skinned guard crossed her arms and pouted. Why was her new Master so soft-hearted? It could easily get him killed. Luckily for him, she would be the very first to stand as his stalwart supporter with the Second Princess' blessing.

Back in the dreary underground hallway Naofumi tapped his chin thoughtfully, "So what did you do to get thrown in here? It must have been pretty damn impressive."

"I obeyed a little girl's request to alter fate with the Overwrite spell. The crystal informed me that your intended companions should have hailed from Japan from different Earths."

"Wha-? But we just established that we all come from the exact same Earth!" He knew it. This 'overwrite spell' thing had been responsible for his nagging worries.

"You will find these three Heroes more to your liking, I am assured."

"Wait a second? You were the one that sent that gorgeous auburn-haired girl to yank me out of Yokohama?" He clenched the bars himself, his face now inches from the battered mage, "Who is she? I want to know her name!"

"I'm sorry, sir. I did not weave the enchantment as the violet gemstone was created and bestowed upon me by our mutual benefactor. I simply threw the crystal against the Dragon hourglass to activate its effects. I presume that you will be reacquainted with your 'summoner' in due course." He gave a tired smile, "I can see that you remember your encounter with her with fondness. I hope you do not resent her for her cameo role in your calling."

"I could never hate her," Naofumi responded softly. He flushed pink at the memory of her soft body pressing into him as he recalled her faint perfume, "She was…l-lovely."

"Well, I believe that she will be at your side someday as your fortune will assuredly be infinitely greater than mine."

"Well that's a load of crap. The king and everybody else in the court were looking at me as if I was useless compared to the other three Heroes."

"Yet of all the Heroes summoned, you were the only calling that was left unaltered. You possess great fortitude, and are clearly destined for greatness." He gently rolled up his right sleeve revealing a swirling mass of luminescent green magic; his mark of failure. "Shall I give you a leg up, Sir Naofumi?"

The Japanese youth nodded firmly. What else could he do? He was stuck with his useless Shield weapon, after all. He blinked as the green 'eye' in the middle of his tiny shield lit up brightly, "What are you doing?"

"Rendering aid, good sir." His failed mark flared brightly and much to Naofumi's surprise, his rectangular silver shield trimmed in black with a 'v'-shaped base and glowing green gemstone in its center suddenly magnetically clamped firmly onto the bars. The Shield Hero yelped in shock, and then desperately tried to yank his pinned arm off to no avail.

"Transferring Shield arts," Takia intoned quietly as his black eyes lit up briefly like a computer screen, "Unfortunately I can only bestow one skill tree onto your shield."

"What…are you a Shield Hero too," the astonished young man gasped.

"No. I was never gifted that honor. How I wish it could have been so." The transfer generated so much magic energy fluxing between the True Shield and its deformed incarnation, that the bars soon glowed red, and then white hot.

The angular shields switched in a flash to form a rusty circular cutout of corrugated steel, with the gemstone still dead center. Naofumi finally pulled away and panted out of breath as his overview screen flashed a notification of a new skill set added: _Failure shield skill tree enabled_. He gaped as the lid weighed easily ten kilos, yet he could swing it about effortlessly. He gaped at the rather pathetic shield had rusty holes in it, "What…the hell is this piece of crap?"

"Ah the Failure shield. My old friend," Takia chuckled as he calmly sat down back on the floor, even through three of his prison bars were melted into a glowing puddle and he could simply walk out of his cell. "It will bestow horrifying levels of misfortune to your foes."

"B-but what…"

"Oh, that is a fragment from a RAF airbase prefab metal shelter called a 'Quonset hut'. Consider it a gift from the last man that wielded your Cardinal weapon. Use the 'default' shield image to dispel it."

"Ah." With a tap of his finger the ridiculous shield reverted back to its more familiar angular form. "I-er…thanks Takia." He rubbed the back of his hair awkwardly, "What about the cell bars?"

He eyed the three foot gap in his bars with a faint smile, "Oh, that. Please alert the guards that I will need new accommodations. Good night, Master Naofumi."

"Good night," the youth spoke as if he was in a disturbing dream. Had that just happened he wondered as he left the poor man behind as the guards rushed in and started angrily berating the prisoner.

…

All she could feel was the warmth of a tearful embrace as she begged forgiveness from her generous true master, "Forgive me kind sir!" A little Tanuki demi-human girl of about ten stirred from her slumber by a fit of uncontrollable coughing. She lay on her side within a cubical iron cage eerily lit by the glow of flickering magically illuminated lanterns, and surrounded by dozens of other caged demi human and beastmen slaves underneath a deceptively cheerful striped circular canvas tent. The dream of embracing her beloved master in a library was nothing but yet another cruel fantasy. She sat up and glanced around the hell that she had been plunged into with hopeless pastel pink eyes. Her long untamed auburn hair hung in disarray to her waist. Fluffy rounded brown ears poked out of her hair and a matted tail emerged from under her slave clothes. Her only attire was a tattered brown tunic, iron shackles on her wrists, and a rusty collar on a chain that tethered her to her cage; not that she possessed any strength to run away.

Raphtalia coughed violently as she realized that she would be joining her dear friend Rifana any day now; her only remembrance of her was the dirty paper flag on a toothpick resting in her palm. Maybe it was for the best. Several weeks earlier her village was ravaged by the First Wave, and her parents were killed by a two-headed demon dog. Then the hateful Lord Rabier's troops had sacked the ruined village just as her friends and fellow villagers were starting to rebuild it from the ground up. She and her best friends Kiel and Rifana had been tortured on a daily basis by the sadistic lord himself. Only when Rifana got sick and passed her consumption onto Raphtalia did the beatings cease. In disgust for never crying when she was tortured, her master had thrown her away to the portly slave trader, and she had been forever parted from her dying friend.

An unwelcome gravelly voice intruded on her melancholic musings, "That must have been a nice dream, little girl. You were actually smiling for once." She looked up fearfully at a fat, bald, portly man dressed up in a gaudy parody of a circus ringmaster costume: fluted white shirt, white gloves, black boots, dark pants and matching feather-lined tailed jacket, maroon vest, crimson bow tie, tall top hat with a white ribbon, jewel-encrusted wooden cane, and an opaque pair of silver-rimmed pince-nez. His face was square jawed and bereft of any hair except a thick mustache and he wore a perpetual unnerving smile filled with blocky teeth. The tanuki demihuman instinctively reared back of the sight of her slave trader master. The only nice things she could say about him was that he fed her cold gruel and water once a day, and never hit her. She panted out of breath and then sputtered into hacking coughs again.

"Take comfort in your dreams, little girl." He cheerfully twirled his cane around as a rustle of the tent flap disturbed the quiet night with only the intermittent whimpers, growls and snarls from the other slaves breaking the silence. His smile widened to comical lengths as he saw a quivering woman dragging a hare demihuman child of about twelve behind her. He pointedly ignored the fact that both the brown-haired maid and white haired albino girl were both spattered with blood all over their clothes and faces, as he knew a transaction was at hand. "Hello my dear. Was your hare demihuman slave not to your master's specifications?"

The brown-eyed maid shivered as she wiped blood off her hands onto an already blood-soaked towel, "G-god take your cursed demon seed, slave m-m-master!"

"So you wish to sell her back? As I recall, despite her muteness, she was vended for forty silvers. I'll take her off your hands for twenty five silvers. Maintenance and remarketing costs need to be factored in."

The maid balled up her fists in helpless rage and screamed, causing Raphtalia to retreat into the back corner of her cage. "D-damn you! Master put this pathetic girl to work mucking out the stables and grooming the filolials. Then some demonic little girl wearing a hood waltzes into the filolial pen out of nowhere and claimed that this demi brat was to be returned to you at once! My master laughed and sicced his dogs and two of his guards on her and with a flick of her wrist, they all fell down…c-c-cut into pieces! My master fainted dead away at the horrid sight. Oh by the Three Heroes God!" She fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands.

"That seems rather inconvenient," the Slave master relied with a smirk as he counted out 25 silver coins and put them into a bag. "Here you go my dear. This whelp here is off your master's hands for good. Tell him I will be happy to supply any and all of his future needs. Have a pleasant evening my dear."

"Go to hell, you devil," the sobbing maid roared, slapping the slaver and running off with the bag. His unnerving smile didn't even waver slightly.

Raphtalia looked over at the bloodstained, but pretty albino demihuman girl with long pearlescent white hair who looked back at her with inquisitive sky blue eyes. She was shocked when the stablegirl crouched down to adjust one of her boot laces and dropped a folded note next to her cage before walking off with the slaver to be washed, magically branded, chained up, and thrown into a slave cage again. Between coughs she read the note with disbelief, "I was sent to help you. Hold on as long as you can, Miss Tanuki. Have faith in the works of the Shield Hero God. –Usachi"


	5. Chapter 3-Apprehension

**Chapter 3-Apprehension**

As he sipped from a gold-plated chalice King Aultcray mused that red berry wine he was drinking had been bottled in the year of the last Incursion war. It had promised to be a good vintage except by all the chaos that had wracked the world ten decades prior. Now its flavor was skewed towards an overabundance of tannins whose bitterness perfectly suited the king's simmering anger at the world in general, and the blighted demihumans in particular. A lifetime ago, his precious sister had been kidnapped and murdered by those furry-eared bastards, and that damn Shield Hero Iwatani was their god incarnate! "Bastards! I hate them all," he roared as he flung the chalice at the door.

His chancellor, a short ugly older man in his 70s with wavy iron grey hair and conniving black eyes easily ducked out the way of the projectile, as he was long ago inured to his liege's irrational and moody antics. He was dressed in sumptuous black pants, boots, and a shirt with a ruffled lace at the neck, over which he wore a dark grey jacket with maroon decorations on his collar. He bowed deeply with a slight smirk on his face, "Begging your indulgence, Your Majesty. The Sword Hero requests a brief audience."

Aultcray rubbed at his beard in agitation, and prayed to the Three Heroes God that he could convince this good hearted fool about the realities of this world. He gave an annoyed, dismissive wave, "Send him in, Marius."

"Yes, Your Highness." He smoothly opened the door and admitted two warriors. The Sword Hero was now dressed in a more period appropriate blue tunic, black pants, ultramarine cloak, and tall boots. His black, white, and gold sword with its blue gemstone was now sheathed in a belt-mounted scabbard that had been last wielded by his predecessor from a century earlier.

Right behind him, one of the Royal guards in full armor walked behind him. Aultcray recognized the thirteen-pointed star on her breastplate, pin on her collar, and her eyepatch that indicated that she was an ex-guard to his younger daughter and that she had been given a royal commendation for helping to defeat the boss monster of the First Wave. He silently clenched one of his hands as he also recalled that she had fought alongside that son of a whore Mage Takia. He quickly realized that she was the descendant of the last Sword Hero, and finally pulled up her name as Guardsman Kuznetsov. Ah, that explained why she was following her idol like an over-exuberant pup.

The chancellor quietly shut the doors behind him, leaving them alone. The King looked at the thin, brown-skinned face, with guileless black eyes absurdly magnified by his ridiculously thick spectacles. He seemed like such a nice, kind boy. Why in the heavens was he interfering with the plan? His violet eyes looked upon the lad whose hands were noticeably trembling, "Good evening Sword Hero. I assume this is of utmost import if this cannot wait until the morn?"

Jeremiah shivered down his back as he tried his best to steel his nerve in the face of a powerful monarch. King Aultcray Melromarc XXXII was attired as befitted his rarefied station. He was a stern-looking man in his late 60s at the very youngest. His shoulder length hair and full beard was completely grey, and his severe violet eyes looked upon the world with weary bitterness most of the time. Over his white pants, he wore a full length white, purple, and gold hued tunic adorned with gold clasps with draping cuffs trimmed in lace. His heavy gold necklace was inset with cross-shaped fire rubies. He also wore a purple cape trimmed at the collar with pure white fur. His crown was a simple engraved hoop that arched up at the front and back to accommodate violet gemstones. Thick rings encrusted with invaluable gems decorated several of his thick fingers. Jerry had no clue why the King of Melromarc had treated Naofumi with such disdain; but if the Four Cardinal Heroes were to save the world, they _had_ to work together. His instincts told him that instead of making a public spectacle, a backroom deal would be much easier to negotiate without the king losing face. After all, he knew well most people in positions of great authority were obsessed with image above all else. Her cleared his throat, "Good evening, Your Royal Highness. Begging your pardon, the first issue is that Guardsman Valeria Kuznetsov here would like to ally herself with my team immediately. Also Guardsman Cyril Kuznetsov wants to work with the Bow Hero Charlotte. Is that an acceptable arrangement?"

The elderly king nodded once with a curt wave, "Granted."

Much to Jerry's surprise his Status Screen that he had first seen when he had first spoken with the king automatically popped up in his field of vision again. On the top left corner under his HP and SP bar a new name appeared: _Valeria Starnovna Kuznetsov_-_Spear Knight Level 10_. He bowed humbly as did his enthusiastic companion. "M-my thanks, Your Highness."

"It is nothing. Technically she was supposed to join your ranks at the official ceremony tomorrow, but I'm sure you two wish to coordinate strategy immediately." Although he had abandoned his duties as a renowned tactician decades ago, Aultcray still had sharp instincts from many heavy years of rule. He eyed the guard's silver icon from the Three Hero's church on a chain around her neck and realized that her dogmatic faith would be quite useful in channeling the Sword Hero into the correct path. He also knew her brother would be useful to keep tabs on the Bow Hero. He managed a slight smirk as he guessed at his next request, "The second favor is in regards to the Shield Hero?"

Jerry perspired visibly and unhappily nodded. He really didn't want to touch off a landmine here. "Y-yes, Your Highness. V-varri told me that the Holy church worships the Bow, Spear and Sword Heroes as avatars of God's mercy in Melromarc. If that is the case, why…why is the Shield Hero excluded?"

The king tensed up at the very mention of that infidel's title. Instead of snapping at this blameless youth, he looked at the crackling fire in his stone-walled anteroom for many moments. Finally he spoke up as he did his best to bend the truth to his benefit, "The last time the Cardinal Heroes were summoned was just over 102 years ago; there was also a summoning 151 years before that. Both times, the Shield Hero fought for the sake of the demihumans at Melromarc's expense. As you may have noticed, demihumans and humans have not historically gotten along, and have fought many bitter wars. During the last Incursion, the Shield Hero essentially defected to the demihuman-dominated Kingdom of Siltvelt, betraying my Queen's grandmother." He locked eyes with the nervous Hero and spoke gravely, "Many generations ago there was still a unified Church of the Four Heroes all across the continent. However actions of the successive Shield Heroes unfortunately precipitated a schism where Siltvelt's church only worshipped the Shield Hero, and Merlromarc's pope decreed that the holy church in Melromarc could only worship the three other Heroes who loyally supported our noble kingdom. The Shield Hero must therefore earn his trust in the eyes of my people to atone for the sins of his predecessors and prove his loyalty to Melromarc. I realize that it is blatantly unfair to the current Shield Hero, but such is life."

Jerry had been afraid of this. Of course politics were just as screwed up just as much in this world as back on Earth. Still this outcome was better than he had hoped. Once the Cardinal Heroes beat the snot out of the next wave, their bonds would be all but unbreakable. Surely the people of Melromarc would accept the Shield Hero by then as one of their revered champions too. "I understand, Your Highness. I will do my best to aid the Shield Hero, even though our Cardinal weapons' incompatibility forces us to form different parties."

The king fought down his irritation again. Why couldn't this naïve, good-hearted fool leave well enough alone? After the First Wave, his council of mages had assured him that the summoning would pull a clueless, weak-willed amateur to fill the Shield Hero role, and arrogant experts from three other parallel Earths; this would all but guarantee that the Shield Hero would be quickly isolated and all 4 Heroes would be pliable to his and his elder daughter's machinations. He had berated his head magus for over on hour for the botched summon causing 4 Heroes from the same Earth who seemed to regard each other with sympathy and camaraderie. Ah well, Princess Malty was nothing if not persistent in her schemes, and Aultcray was confident that they could still salvage this mess by destroying the Shield Hero's life and saving the world with the remaining Cardinal warriors. And that gave him another idea. He cleared his throat, "Can I assume the third favor is that the Shield Hero wishes to take on the Mage Takia as a follower to atone for his sins against the crown?"

"Y-yes, sire." Note to self, do not get into a poker match with His Highness, Jerry realized somberly.

Aultcray managed a satisfied smirk, "I will grant it, providing he only be allowed to serve the Shield Hero." This was absolutely _perfect_. Not only could he destroy the Shield Hero's reputation and humiliate the demihumans across the continent, he could finally rid the kingdom of that noxious gadfly of a mage…for good. "Was there anything else, Sword Hero?"

Jerry bowed deeply again, "No, that was everything. Thank you most sincerely for honoring our requests. It can only help build up the Cardinal Heroes' morale and ability to fend off the coming Waves. Good night, Your Royal Highness."

Varri bowed as well, looking exceedingly pleased now that she was recruited to follow her idol, her faith and her kingdom. "I am truly humbled. Good night, Your Highness."

Both departed through the double doors as King Aultcray chuckled nastily to himself once he was alone again. "Finally, I will see those damned demis eat dung for all they have done to me, my family, and my kingdom!"

…

Surrounded by a half dozen warriors, and reclined on a padded chair in their comfortable temporary quarters, Clint adjusted his glasses with a faintly annoyed expression. "So the three of you went out for a stroll and ended up recruiting one follower apiece?" He had been too busy to change into the red and white outfit left for him by the maids, so he was still in his school clothes. The lone exception was a belt containing a holder for his spear. Thankfully, the haft of his Cardinal weapon could magically reduce its length to an easily stowable form; the tip had a sturdy leather cover so that the teen wouldn't stab himself when he tossed in his sleep. All of the Heroes had been discomfited to find out that their weapons could not be removed from their bodies at any time.

As she was happy to cosplay when the opportunity presented itself, Charlotte had eagerly changed into her dark brown pants, black boots, and beige tunic trimmed in goldenrod. She was also wearing a quiver at her side with 20 arrows hanging off a brown belt, and a clip on her shoulder belt for her bow. She broke into soft giggles as she teased the overly serious computer geek, "You've got to put your laptop away once in a while and actually step out into the world outside, my friend."

The high school student shrugged off the crack, and pointed to a prototype model on the table, "That is a mock-up of a dynamo that I am going to build so we can power up our technology. So being a pasty-faced computer guru has its rewards." He stretched out and carefully powered down his laptop. Hopefully he could solve the 'no outlet' problem within a day or so.

Cyril carefully inspected the model with a keen eye, "Spear Hero, I believe I can aid you on the mechanical side, even if your technology is far beyond me. I did design a magic and spring-operated gauntlet to replace my mutilated left hand.

That caught the dark-haired teen's interest. He brushed his dark blue hair back and carefully peered over Cyril's homemade prosthetic hand once the guard had handed it over for his perusal. He poked around the steel glove with intense interest. "This is really well constructed," he murmured.

Charlotte felt uncomfortable as she saw her tan-skinned followers' left hand was missing three fingers down to the first knuckle; but she quickly chastised herself that he seemed to possess a noble heart and he should be judged on who he was instead of what he looked like, "By the way Cyril, I just wanted to welcome you on board Team Charlotte." She smiled as she deliberately extended her left hand out.

Cyril's brown eyes widened in concern, and he hesitated. Soon, he broke into a restrained smile as he put out his mangled hand. They shook hands firmly.

The Bow Hero beamed and released her grip on her underling. She reviewed her status screen which showed her name and listed underneath was: _Cyril Starnovich_ _Kuznetsov_-_Sword Knight Level 7. _She was slightly annoyed that he outleveled her, but she assumed her potent weapon would be her most reliable friend. She took out her holy bow and admired its refined craftsmanship. The white weapon had the shape of a gentle arc with black trimlines, and gold accents at the tips where the bowstring was attached and in the center ring facing forwards where the orange gemstone glowed faintly.

The sword knight admired the bow with obvious reverence, "To the best of our knowledge that bow at least 1500 years old, Miss Charlotte."

Her blue eyes registered surprise, "Wow. How many Bow Heroes have wielded this wondrous weapon?"

Cyril nonchalantly retrieved his gauntlet from Clint and reattached it with a satisfying click.

The Spear Hero snickered at the sight and quoted Ash from the horror/black comedy flick _Army of Darkness_, "Groovy!"

"Pardon me?" Cyril looked at the Spear Hero with a completely befuddled expression.

"Just forget him," Charlotte interjected with a soft titter.

"Oh…okay. We have had twelve Incursions, but we have probably had seventeen to nineteen Bow Heroes, not counting you. The records are a bit unclear on the exact number." He saw the brunette's worried frown and he sighed deeply, "Not every Hero that was summoned survived all the Waves. Occasionally we had to perform a new summon in the middle of at least five of the incursions, including the eleventh."

Takia, who was curled up in a ball in the far corner of the room, looked up with a sharp gaze at the guardsman. He had lived through the hellish Eleventh Incursion and seen a total party kill on his watch with his own eyes. He gritted his teeth but opted to stay silent. It was not as if he would be believed anyway.

Charlotte fell silent and gently patted Cyril's armored arm before wordlessly sitting down and gazing at her bow with a melancholy expression. It was only now that she realized just how perilous their situation truly was. She was touched when Jerry seated to her left gave her shoulder a brief squeeze of comfort.

By the arched windows, Naofumi was pleased and rather surprised that King A-hole had consented to release the tortured mage to his care. Maybe he did have a one redeeming quality at least. He quickly brought up his Status screen and was genuinely shocked to see Takia's level. The display indicated: _Takia Aliki_-_Earth & Wind Mage Level 1_. He snorted in exasperation as he looked at his new companion with annoyance plainly visible in his bright green eyes, "Seriously, all those lifetimes of defeating Waves and you're back to Level 1?"

The mage nodded glumly, "Every time there is a new summoning, as a failed Hero, my level will reset as well. I was level 58 during the First Wave two weeks ago."

Naofumi scratched up his unruly raven locks, "That's really crappy luck. Sorry 'bout that, man."

Takia nearly smiled, "It is my fate to be screwed over again and again." He stood up and stretched. After being healed he was given a set of cheap monochromatic ebony robes, with a matching belt and short black boots. The guards had jeeringly told him that he was going to be slain in the Second Wave if he even made it that far. Maybe they were right, but oblivion never seemed to be within his grasp. He made eye contact with his former ally Varri, who huffed and crossed her arms. He returned to his corner and continued to read over incantation tomes that he had to relearn again for the third time.

Jeremiah smiled up to his unhappy underling and attempted to dispel the strained mood in the room, "It's okay Varri. How are the sketches turning out?"

The guard was unexpectedly quite talented with a charcoal pencil and had drawn up sketches of the 'mystery summoners' that each of the 4 heroes had seen just before they had been pulled into this world based on their recollections. She handed over the sketch of the 'Library lady' to Naofumi and the 'Import Shop lady' to Jerry. Jerry was astonished how well she had accurately replicated her sharp eyes, slight frown, delicate nose, and long lustrous hair. He gaped, "Holy crap! This is awesome. It looks just like the mute lady who visited my store."

Varri was now in even a worse mood, "Good to hear sir." She exhaled in obvious exasperation as she took stock of the young lady's features, "She's very pretty too." Regrettably, unlike her collected younger twin brother, Valeria was never very good at hiding her emotions, for good or ill.

The Sword Hero blushed furiously as he recalled that the mystery woman with the white hair was what would be termed by his roleplaying pals as 'smoking hot'. He chuckled in embarrassment, "Er…well. Yeah, she was attractive, but you need to remember that any girls that look like that don't even notice me."

Varri's green eye burned with indignation as she stood up and fumed, "That's a load of bull, Sir Jerry! Any lady would be lucky to have your attentions…because you're so…I, ugh." She had blown it, idiot. Varri flushed herself, slumped back into her seat, and buried her face in her hands in abject misery.

Cyril sauntered over and gently patted his sister on the shoulder with a sympathetic smile, "Don't mind my sis, Sir Jeremiah. It's just a little hero worship on her part."

Jerry laughed uncertainly, "Yeah. It's all good."

The Shield Hero clenched the paper featuring the sketch of the adorable maiden that he despaired of ever seeing again. She was so nice and sweet; so why had she apologized to him? He was happy to help save another world. Why would regret the chance to be a hero? He silently smoothed out the crumpled edge and vowed that he would find her in this world…somehow.

…

Early the next morning, the Four Cardinal Heroes stood in a neat row in the long rectangular throne room, with two thrones at the far end, double doors at the entrance, balconies along the both sides and a bank of two story tall windows on the left side. Plush carpets cushioned the unyielding stone floor. The walls supporting the upper levels contained large archways with gilded trim. King Aultcray himself sat with his advisors on the right hand chair. A group of adventurers and mercenaries stood in a row right before the dais.

Among them was Takia looking with resignation at all the resentful glares at him. The dark haired mage's normally greasy tangled black hair was actually clean for once and fell past his shoulders. He looked at Naofumi and vowed that he would give the Shield Hero Naofumi his full support; for whatever it was worth.

Both Kuznetsov siblings were standing next to the dour mage, with Cyril gamely interposed between his sister and the magic user she despised. As they were now mercenaries instead of guards, both had surrendered their helmets and had their armor altered to change the silver color to a dull matte bronze hue. Frankly, rather than worry about his petulant twin, Cyril was much more concerned about the red-haired adventurer Myne Suphia standing in the same line. Her presence quite simply had to be regarded as a potent of a coming cataclysm; as he knew full well that Myne was simply First Princess Malty Melromarc in a peasant disguise. He had known from his service as a guard that the First Princess was notoriously capricious, bloodthirsty and hedonistic; to the point where she had numerous innocents put to death for her own amusement. Only last year, her long litany of aberrant behavior had finally caused the frustrated queen to promote the Second Princess to be the new crown princess. He was not a man of great faith, but he made a small prayer to both the Three Heroes God and the Shield God that this development wouldn't end in ruin for the kingdom and the entire world.

Naofumi was staring at the charcoal sketch of his 'mystery girl', and looked up and down the line to look for her; bitter disappointment sunk in when he saw that she was not there. Damn it all. If she knew him well enough to pull him into this world, why wasn't she here now to serve at his side? He briefly gawked at a drop dead gorgeous swordswoman redhead with seductive green eyes staring right at him with a flirtatious smile. He blushed and quickly found a chandelier overhead to admire instead.

The King sternly sat on his throne and looked at the Shield Hero with particular disdain. He was confident that once that traitor was properly humiliated that the rest of the three Heroes would band together to save his realm. He cleared his throat, "Greetings, brave Heroes. Now is the time for your adventure to begin, as we have but little time before the next Wave strikes our fair kingdom." He addressed the prospective followers, "Go forth adventurers."

The mercenaries marched towards the Heroes to fall behind their champion of choice. Naofumi was taken aback that the Heroes couldn't do the choosing, but he felt immense relief when the haunted Mage Aliki proudly stood behind him. However, his feelings quickly turned to dismay as it registered that the other followers had dispersed to the other three Heroes. As Jerry had already chided him yesterday for using the far too casual address of 'Yo king', he sighed and spoke with a minimum of respect, "Your Majesty, why do I only get one follower? You know my shield is purely a defensive weapon."

Aultcray sighed heavily, "Unfortunately your ignorance about this world has rapidly spread to the masses. Unlike the other three Heroes, you lack the most basic knowledge about this world. I am assuming your potential hirelings would see that fact as a liability."

Jeremiah turned to Naofumi and guiltily whispered, "Damn. I'm sorry about yesterday. I was only trying to help you get oriented." His followers included a burly bearded axe-wielder, a lilac-haired mage, a blond thief, and the Spear knight Varri.

Charlotte spoke up indignantly, "There should definitely be a more equitable distribution of retainers, Your Royal Highness." Behind her stood a muscular knight in full armor, a short mage with purple hair, an older man with a brown pony tail wielding an axe-type polearm, and the Sword knight Cyril.

"Agreed," Clint added stoically. His retainers included a rapier-wielding brunette, a short female mage with reddish brown hair, a scantily-dressed maiden with long braided purple hair, and Myne the Swordswoman.

Jerry gave a sharp nod, "All four of us are in agreement then."

The king shook his head. "It is a sacrosanct tradition that the followers choose their masters. Shield Hero, I fear you will need to recruit your own-"

"Your Majesty, my name is Myne and I would like to join the Shield Hero," came a voice from behind Clint. Myne smirked as she switched from standing behind the Spear Hero to the Shield Hero. She flashed a cheerful smile to both Valeria and Cyril and silently encouraged the twin ex-guards to keep their big traps shut if they knew what was good for them. "Now you have a sword and a mage to rely on, Sir Shield Hero."

Takia nervously shuffled as there was something about this girl that unnerved him.

Naofumi flushed as this effortlessly beautiful ponytailed swordswoman dressed in brown leather armor and a purple skirt decided to pick him despite his poor reputation in this Kingdom. "T-thanks, Miss Myne. I appreciate it."

The king suppressed a smile. Finally things were back on track. "Step forward to receive your initial payment. Use it to outfit yourself and prepare for the battles to come. Good fortune to you all" Except to you Shield Hero, he silently added as an afterthought.

…

After parting from his fellow Heroes, Naofumi spent an exhausting day grinding. After gawking at sights like vendors using magic spells to sell goods, giant bird and lizard mounts and servants wandering the streets that had animal ears and tails, Myne guided him to a shop called _Erhard's Arms_ where they were outfitted by a giant muscular blacksmith. The intimidating looking smith was surprisingly personable and reasonable in his rates despite his baldness, bushy chin beard and fading scars arcing over his forehead and chin giving him a foreboding appearance. Much to his frustration, Naofumi's attempts to use a sword conflicted with his Cardinal weapon. Dejectedly, he had concluded that it was left to Takia and Myne to do the fighting for him, and he would shield them from damage.

An hour later they were hard at work at a nearby meadow within sight of the Castle town skyline fighting the very goofy-looking balloon monsters with blank white eyes and rows of sharp teeth. Much to his surprise, Myne had opted out of fighting to hone her sword skills instead of taking on the pathetically weak monsters. When he asked why, she had shrugged with a smile and noted their XP gain was too small to promote her above level 15. That had left the burden on Takia to use his extremely weak Earth magic to summon a razor sharp rock to pop the enemies one at a time once the Shield Hero lured them in. Naofumi was happy to see that as Takia gained 15 XP per balloon popped, he gained a similar amount. Unfortunately, the dark-eyed mage's SP petered out only after using the spell 5 times in a row. It took a full hour for the bar to reset back to full on its own. After a lot of experimentation, the Shield Hero figured out that by converting his default Small shield into his silly-looking corrugated steel Failure shield, it projected a misfortune field that caused the balloon monster's attacks to fall on each other in spectacular fashion. After hours of strenuously pushing his level from 1 up to 4 he was beyond beat. After selling the balloon monster fragments off, Myne had dragged him back to Erhard's shop and found a full set of steel armor that suited her perfectly but had burned through most of Naofumi's funds. He hadn't minded too much as he wanted to make his new companions happy. He had asked Takia if he wanted any upgraded attire, but the gloomy mage had simply shaken his head.

By the time he got back to the _Regal_ _Flame and Mist_ _Inn_ Naofumi noted that only of few of the other Heroes and followers were still downstairs eating or drinking. Jeremiah's Axe fighter was getting drunk at the bar, and 2 of his other companions were not in evidence. The Sword Hero himself was quietly writing in his DM's notebook with a look of utter focus. Clint was busily typing away on his laptop with his prototype dynamo spinning as it was powered by wind magic. He had dismissed his three female followers to divvy up his 2 rented rooms as he was planning to work late into the night on his computer tracking his expenses and making notations of important trivia about this world. Charlotte had already retired to bed in 1 room and her followers bunking in the other 2 rooms.

Only her follower Cyril was still downstairs, morosely drinking berry wine with his sister. It wasn't fair, he reasoned in a tipsy haze. All this interminable waiting for his family for decades, and he had finally had the insanely good fortune to serve a living legend like Charlotte the Bow Hero. Damn it all, that maleficent First Princess couldn't wait to sink her talons into her helpless prey just for her own sick thrills! He stood up and despite his twin's clumsy attempt to snag his arm, he forcefully pulled away from Varri and soon bowed in front of the flame-haired fighter, "Miss Myne, k…kindly forgive my impudence."

What was this all about a surprised Naofumi wondered as he saw barely suppressed terror in the wobbling knight's eyes.

Myne fought with all of her might not to have this bastard of a guard beheaded for daring to attempt to blow her cover. If he even _tried_ to issue a warning she would see to it personally that his idiotic sister and mother were put to death in the most horrible manner possible…and this jerkass would be forced to watch. She forced a smile with a slightly twitching eyebrow, "Tee hee! I'm so sorry that I don't remember your name, good sir."

"Cyril, Miss Myne," he replied with a melancholy tone as he knew his alcohol-fueled feeble attempt to deflect the pitiless Princess from taking a sledgehammer to their best chance to defeat the Thirteenth incursion was basically nil. "A-all I want to say is please…please use your effortless grace and talents to defeat our mortal enemies from the Waves. That must be our priority above all else."

"Oh of course! With the great Shield Hero at my side, there isn't anything we can't accomplish." She flashed the crippled guard a wink indicating that he had better know his place. She pushed up her ample figure into the Shield Hero to distract him and fluster him with her feminine charms.

Naofumi chuckled and rubbed at the back of his head in embarrassment, but his embrace by an entirely different maiden was occupying the forefront of his mind. "See you on the training fields tomorrow Sir Cyril."

"Good night Sir Naofumi, Mister Takia, Miss Myne." The intoxicated knight wove a bit unsteadily back to his seat where he soon passed out.

Naofumi sat at a table with Myne to get some supper as he was starving and the delicious smells made him drool. Takia had seen Myne's flinty glare directed at him and hastily retired for the night. The Shield Hero took out his sketch of the 'library girl' and stared at it wistfully as his beautiful companion suggested that they train at a cavern near Lafun village to hike up their XP. He ate the delicious stew and roasted tubers but declined the wine, much to Myne's apparent amusement. Despite her brazenly flirtatious mannerisms, he was distracted by that apologetic maiden that had forcefully pulled him in this world's troubles.

Myne was starting to get seriously annoyed that he was somehow staving off her irresistible allure. She teased him, "I wonder if I'm a bother to you, Master Shield Hero. You're not talking, you're not drinking and you're staring at a sketch of a cute little cinnamon bun." She pouted, "Aren't I cute?"

"What? Y-yes of course you are…I mean…" He shrunk back like a schoolboy that had been caught cheating on an exam. "Miss Myne, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you, my sweet champion of justice," she replied with a beaming smile.

"Do you know who this girl is? I need to find her somehow," he pleaded humbly.

She was _this_ close to burning that damn sketch to a crisp, but for the sake of her scheme she had to hold it together, "I fear not, Shield Hero. I've been around quite a bit, but I've never seen that face." She refilled her glass, "She may have just been a figment of your imagination made as a side effect from that corrupt Overwrite spell." Oh she just adored seeing the Shield Hero pull a face of yearning and badly hidden despair. It enhanced the sweetness of her wine that much more.

Naofumi stood up and politely bowed, "Good night Myne. T-thanks for everything. See you bright and early."

"Good night Shield Hero," she chuckled. "Don't do anything that I wouldn't do." She watched with glee as she watched him mount the stairs to the rental rooms above. This mission promised to be too much fun!


	6. Chapter 4-Betrayal

**Chapter 4-Betrayal**

The morning rays of sunlight slanted into the vast throne room, but the bright light gave no cheer to the assembled nobles, Heroes, followers and servants. The doors at the far end were violently thrown open and an ashen Naofumi dressed only in his brown pants, and tan undershirt was roughly thrown to the ground by half a dozen guards. The youth was still in absolute shock over what had happened. Last night, he and his faithful but perpetually morose mage follower had split the bed and conversed deep into the night over Takia's horrid experiences of living through _three_ successive Incursions. It made his heart squeeze in empathy for his tormented new friend. They had finally drifted off in the wee hours of the night, only to have the door kicked in by irate palace guards. Only then had the Shield Hero taken note that his room was stripped bare and all his money and clothes were gone. To add to his misfortune as he and the luckless spellcaster were roughly dragged out of the room, he spied the exact spot where he had left the charcoal sketch of the girl he had embraced in his hometown library…except that there was nothing there now except a pile of ashes. He would have preferred a kick to his groin than seeing that priceless picture destroyed. He gasped out in complete disorientation, "H-hey king, what gives? What did I do?"

"You dare to deny your foul deeds, you utter filth," the king roared.

The guards who had been careful not to physically harm the Shield Hero were more than pleased to beat Takia into a battered and bruised mess. They threw the dazed mage onto the floor, where his wounds soon left a tinge of crimson in the carpet. He moaned softly as he outright begged, "Blame me if…if it pleases you. Spare Master…Master Naofumi."

The Shield Hero gaped in disbelief at the sight of his friends standing about 20 feet in front of King Aultcray with mixtures of scorn, fury and despair plainly visible in their features. Clint was glaring daggers at him, Charlotte was crying on Cyril's shoulder and Jerry was looking at him with distraught horror. Their followers to a man and woman looked at Naofumi with utter spite. All the nobles assembled on the balconies above cast pitiless judgment on the Shield Hero as a vile and irredeemable criminal. He finally spotted Myne in her brand new armor cowering behind Clint. He called out to her, "Miss Myne, what the hell is going on?" He grimaced as the palace guards held the polearm blades at his throat, "What did I do?"

The king rose and glared daggers at his nemesis, "Fair Myne, you will need to repeat your testimony…as much as it pains you."

Myne sobbed piteously and nodded even as she was inwardly relishing every second of her destruction of her plaything, "L-last night, M-master Naofumi and his depraved follower…they broke into my room and as T-t-takia held me down, the Shield Hero ripped off my clothes! He took my…he took my everything!"

Aultcray thundered at Naofumi, "What say you, vile swine?"

The panicked young man pleaded, "I did w-what? I couldn't have! I didn't do it! I was in my own room all night; so was Takia."

Clint fumed and snapped, "So why did Miss Myne wrapped up only in a blanket hammer on my door early this morning? How do you explain that, 'buddy'?"

Charlotte stared at Naofumi with bloodshot eyes, "How…how could you Naofumi? I thought you were a Hero!"

The Japanese youth clenched his fists as it finally dawned on him that he had been set up, "Look, what actual evidence do you actually have? Wouldn't the actions you describe have woken up half the hallway? Don't you have laws to guarantee the accused rights?"

The king's furious violet eyes narrowed to slits, "Yes we do, but this country is a matriarchy. Melromarc reveres its women. What you have done would carry the death penalty to all but a Cardinal Hero, you fiend!" He gave an exaggerated arm sweep as he barked at a guard, "Show him!"

"Y-yes, Your Majesty," the terrified youth stammered as he laid out a set of torn violet women's undergarments. "T-this was found in the Shield Hero's room at the inn this morning."

"I feel so violated," Myne wailed.

"You are guilty as charged, Shield Hero. I will make sure your partner in crime is beheaded publicly by the time the sun sets." The grey haired monarch seethed, "However I will not touch a hair on your head. You will go forth…in disgrace and ruin. I will swear on my queen's honor that your unforgivable deeds shall be forthwith transmitted across the entire kingdom via our crystal communication orbs. Do you understand your situation now, boy?"

Naofumi caught Myne's green eyes meeting his own as she deliberately stuck out her tongue at him, safely out of view behind the Heroes and retainers. His despair turned to rage as he realized that bitch had robbed him, destroyed his most cherished memento, and ruined his life…for what? For a few cheap laughs? He growled, "Myne, you she-devil! You framed me…I hate you!"

"Oh, Your Majesty, please keep that monster away from me! I can't bear to look at him," Myne pleaded along with copious crocodile tears.

Jerry couldn't believe his eyes. Why had everything suddenly turned to hell overnight? He spoke in an agonized whisper, "Why?"

Aultcray nearly felt like doing a little jig. Who knew revenge could taste this _sweet_? "Know this, Shield Hero, you will be allowed to live, but you will live in infamy for the rest of your miserable days. Your only follower will be dead, and you will be utterly alone. We still need you for the Waves, but everyone in this Kingdom will now see you as the lowest of the lowest scum."

Just as Naofumi was pushed to his absolute limit, to everyone's shock, Cyril boldly stepped out of the line and turned to face the king, and stammered, "M-majesty, Sir N-naofumi is innocent."

The room stopped dead as all eyes were on the trembling knight. No one was more surprised than the Shield Hero himself. Why was a near stranger sticking up for him?

The king sneered at his former guard, "Kuznetsov, correct? What possible reason could you put this traumatized maiden's word over that scum-sucking Shield Hero?"

Verri cried out in horror, "Brother, shut your stupid mouth. Now!" Did her insane sibling have a death wish?

Cyril gave an apologetic smile to his treasured sister, "Your majesty, only I am to be held responsible for my actions. Can you promise me that?"

"You may lose your head, impudent lad, but yes I swear only you will feel my hand of my judgment."

Cyril closed his eyes and took a deep breath and then sealed his fate, if nothing else then to atone for his bottomless pit of guilt for his craven failures. "Myne's real name is First Princess Malty S. Melromarc and this is the fifth time in two years she had thrown false accusations of assault upon innocent men. I know this because I personally escorted the condemned to the guillotine. I saw those haunted eyes that pleaded with me as Master Naofumi's eyes do now to explain to them why the Princess could smash their lives to bits for no reason besides her own titillation. Would you trust a serial liar who can use her power to casually annihilate lives without a shred of remorse? Or do you trust the word of the Shield Hero; who has never acted without the slightest sliver of dishonor?"

The king was ready to throttle this moron with his bare hands, "Is that all you have to say, Kuznetsov?"

The guard's face was clearly displaying weary resignation, "Yes your majesty."

He seethed through a contorted expression, "Guards, seize him. I want that disgrace of a guardsmasn decapitated right next to that odious Mage Takia."

"You son of a whore," Myne roared as she sent a fireball at full power into Cyril's face, causing the guard to collapse on the ground and writhe in agony. She beamed maniacally at putting that bastard in his place. Now his family would have to _pay_.

"Cyril," Charlotte screamed in horror as she ran to her loyal companion and gaped at his seared face. She knelt at his side and squeezed his shoulder as the tears filled her eyes. "Is Naofumi really innocent?"

Now with his hair burned off and his skin blackened, the guard was in too much pain to do anything but nod once, as his brown eyes begged her to believe him.

The Bow Hero stood up slowly after giving her new friend a draught to heal the worst of his burns. She turned to face the harridan Myne, and snarled, "Well, your Highness, it is a pleasure to meet this kingdom's princess at last. It's a good thing you have both the names of Miss Myne and Princess Malty…it suits your two-faced nature perfectly."

The First Princess' mind reeled in shock. This wasn't in the script. Of all the Heroes, surely Charlotte would understand her story the most right? "You can't turn on this kingdom, Bow Hero. You are worshiped as an avatar of the Three Heroes God himself. You must break off all contact with the disgraced Shield Hero…the man who _abused_ me!"

Charlotte tenderly helped her unspeakably brave retainer back up to his feet, "Maybe you should call it the Two Heroes Church now."

Jerry knew that everything had gone sideways, but he might as well go with the insane spirit. He turned to Malty, "Your Highness, what level are you?"

She sputtered in wide eyed incomprehension, "What difference does it make? He attacked me! He violated me! He needs to suffer!" Why weren't the Three Heroes sticking with the plan? They had to despise the cursed Shield Hero.

He unsheathed his sword and carefully held it straight down in front of him as its crystal pulsed with energy. He proclaimed as he read off his intangible screen, "Princess Malty S. Melromarc, Swordswoman and Fire Mage, Level twenty." He pointed it next at the prone Mage, "Takia Aliki, Earth and Wind Mage, Level four." Finally he scanned Naofumi and managed a slight smile, "Naofumi Iwatani, Shield Hero, Level four."

The king growled in frustration, "How do their levels bear any connection to the Shield Heroes foul deeds, Sword Hero?"

Jerry somehow knew that even if all his dreams of this wondrous adventure had turned to crap, at least he would face his end with honesty. It was the least he could do. "Everyone saw what the Princess just did to Cyril. How could a Level twenty fire mage not simply leave a pathetically underleveled Shield Hero and mage slain on the floor with a few judicious bursts of flame?"

The room was now deathly silent.

Jerry shook his head ruefully, "I'm sorry Your Majesty and Your Highness, but I must stand with the Shield Hero Naofumi as well."

Charlotte managed a defiant smile, "I guess we're down to the One Hero Church. Sorry."

"Make that the No Heroes Church," Clint stated flatly as strode over to his friends with a disgusted look on his face, and ire burning behind in his dark eyes behind his rectangular glasses.

Malty's temper roared out of control, "Traitors! How could you all betray me? I thought you were the Three Cardinal Heroes of Legend! I can now see that these are false avatars, Father! Let us dispose of all of them and start anew with a fresh summoning of new Heroes that will save our fair lands!"

King Aultcray was livid with rage. This was all that damn mage's fault for tainting the summoning process itself. He had allowed Malty to 'play' with the Mage Takia until the summoning ritual was completed and the curse he placed on the hourglass was lifted. Apparently that had proved to be a huge miscalculation. Now he belatedly understood exactly what the mysterious violet gemstone had done. It had summoned four stalwart allies who would always have each other's backs, instead of sending the Shield Hero to his well deserved hell. He squared his shoulders, "No my daughter, we don't have enough time remaining. Just let them go and wallow in their self-pity. Even if all the Cardinal Heroes turn on us, they are still obligated to fight the Second Wave. If they all perish, then we shall start anew." He looked at the followers with a scowl, "Servants of the Heroes, what say you? Do you wish to throw away your lives by following your deluded masters? You may depart with no repercussions if you exit through the far doors into the throne room. You have exactly sixty seconds."

One by one, the mercenaries gave each other terrified glances as they had no desire to stand against the royal might of the kingdom of Melromarc. They shuffled down the long chamber out the door as the status screens of the Bow, Spear and Sword Hero indicated that their followers were deserting them en masse. The last one to leave was a visibly sobbing Varri, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Sir Jerry, I know you can never forgive me, but I must follow my monarch and my faith."

Jerry teared up as well as he patted her arm affectionately, "Go back to mentoring new guards, Varri. It was an honor working with you."

"Be safe sis," Cyril smiled through the intense pain.

Valeria broke into uncontrollable tears as she dashed out of the chamber with a second to spare.

The king decreed with a stony face, "Let it be known that no loyal citizen of Melromarc is to aid the Cardinal Heroes as a follower under penalty of death. The Hero Naofumi is hereby guilty of the charge of assaulting my daughter. The other Three Heroes are not to be harmed but they cannot be trusted as they falsely believed their compatriot's dissembling, and thus were deluded into supporting the Shield Heroes lie."

Malty swore to see all of them suffer a tortuous death…every last one of those puny ants.

Four Cardinal Heroes and two followers were all that remained behind. After helping the bruised mage up, all of them banded around Naofumi and gave him tight hugs in turn.

Naofumi's saw his vision blur with tears, "Y-you all sacrificed your reputation for me. Charlotte. Jerry. Clint. Cyril. Takia." He broke down as he was escorted by his friends past the stunned palace guards, "All of you. Thank you."

The Cardinal Heroes spitefully upended their moneybags and let their all of their remaining coins gifted by the king spill out onto the floor as they washed their hands of their backstabbing hosts. They then briskly exited the palace gates with nothing but their holy weapons, the clothes on their backs, and their dignity.

…

Only after exiting through the massive portcullis out of the castle grounds in Castle town did the reality finally sink in. The Four Cardinal Heroes and their two followers were flat broke and regarded with fear and suspicion wherever they traveled in town. Naofumi was borrowing Jerry's dark blue cloak to protect his modesty, and Takia's shoes. The Mage had opted to go barefoot over his Master's objections as he claimed that he had experienced much worse before. They walked slowly down the street and watched merchants avert their eyes and mothers shooing their children inside. The only inhabitants that looked directly at them were the endlessly laboring servant and enslaved demihumans. Several of them spied Naofumi's silver Small shield and gave him respectful bows when no one else was looking.

Naofumi felt sick to his stomach that Princess Bitch had so effortlessly conned him and now all of his allies and new friends were suffering for his sake. He sighed deeply, "Look, it's not too late to turn around. Obviously this country hates the Shield Hero for whatever reason. I'm sure if you go back and say you're sorry-"

"Not happening, my friend," Jerry spoke sincerely as he put his arm over the Shield Hero's shoulder. "I spoke with the king last night and he seemed amenable to tolerate your presence despite the fact that many demihumans worship you, including rival kingdoms."

"Huh? You went to bat for me?"

"Yeah." The nerdy gamer nodded glumly, "For all the good it did. I tried to explain to him that were must work as a unit and support each other. That is how teams of legends accomplish superheroic feats like the Avengers, the Justice League, or the Fellowship of the Ring. They work together, play on their strengths, and support each other's weaknesses. He removed a pin from his father's medical satchel and handed it over to Naofumi with a great deal of reverence, "Here's what you stand for, Captain."

The young man wiped at his eyes and smiled shakily as he stared at the circular pin featuring concentric rings of red and white with a blue circle in the center circumscribing a white 5-pointed star. "Captain America huh? He shook his head as he pinned the symbol to his collar, "You do know I'm actually Japanese right?"

"So what, you want to give it back," Jerry replied sarcastically with a smile.

Charlotte beamed, "Looking classy there, Naofumi."

Clint grimly spoke, "Well, we're going to have to make a living somehow. Want to form a band?"

Naofumi blushed at the Bow Heroes teasing, but he still couldn't forgive himself for having them all tossed out in disgrace. "The balloon things are worth a few coppers. There are medicinal herbs I've seen in shops. If we can find them in the fields, we can heal up Cyril and Takia. Then we'll have to worry about recruiting."

Cyril grimaced in throbbing pain as the party had used up all of their potions on their followers. His burns were at least reduced to ugly burn scars. "We can't endanger lives by trying to gather forces from Melromarc. They would be put to death if captured by the crown."

Charlotte broke into a bright smile, "That's it! Remember the king's exact words: we can't recruit Melromarc _citizens_."

Jerry caught on, "But we can recruit anyone who is not from this country or is a demihuman servant. They can't be citizens by law."

An unexpected voice caught them all off guard. "Hey, Shield Hero! I aughta punch your lights out! I heard what you did!" The party stopped dead as Erhard the smith fearlessly stormed over and collared Naofumi.

Naofumi locked eyes with the brown-eyed blacksmith and refused to lift his arms to defend himself. Go ahead and hit me he silently thought.

"Wait. You don't have that depraved look in your eyes that I saw in the crystal transmission." He lowered his fist and sighed, "I see that the other Heroes are still with you. If they trust you then I will too, kid."

The Shield Hero gritted his teeth. So they had doctored the trial footage too? How low could King Trash and Princess Bitch sink?

Erhard noted Takia's feet, "You need shoes there, young man."

Naofumi replied, "I'm wearing his shoes actually. I was dragged out of my inn room in my underwear."

"Wait right here." The smith reentered his shop and returned with a pair of cheap leather boots, "I'm sure those Mage's undersized shoes pinch on you, so you can have this for the road.

"How much, Master Erhard?"

The smith looked conflicted, "Normally it would vend for five silvers. I'll let you have it for one silver as a thank you for your patronage. But don't sweat it."

He gratefully took the boots and gave a slight bow. "I'll pay you when I can." He turned away and left with his allies.

The blacksmith watched the weary Heroes depart and sighed at the mess the kingdom had been tossed into, "Kid…all of you…look after yourselves, okay?"

…

Working in the fields and nearby forest they had spread out and discovered that they could kill not only hundreds of the balloon beasts but they also found dozens of fierce rabbit-like critters that had soft fur pelts that could be sold. Jerry found killing them particularly hard as he owned a pet albino rabbit named Usagi back home. Yes he was a _Pretty Soldier_ _Sailor Moon_ fan too. As Takia took out enemy monsters with his Earth spell and his dagger, Naofumi scouted nearby and collected as many plant like specimens that he could, unlocking the Leaf shield, Yellow shield and access to medicinal concocting.

After selling off their waves to the frightened merchants who were terrified of both the Heroes and the royal edict regarding their nefarious deeds, they set up camp in a blind alleyway surrounded by stone walls and took turns resting on an abandoned cart with a broken axle. Naofumi had earlier made sure to leave a single silver coin on Erhard's shop counter. They made a primitive bonfire out of wood scraps, and sat around the fire with morose expressions. All that effort and after getting enough coin to heal Takia and Cyril fully and the very cheapest food and drink, they were only left with 57 silver among all 6 of them. The city guards passed by on patrol every hour but took one look at the group of armed adventurers and wisely opted to let them be.

Jerry munched on the hardtack after dipping it in water and winced at its appalling blandness, "Ugh. This isn't very satisfying."

Cyril seemed happy enough with the rations. "You get used to it Master Jerry."

"It tastes like Elmer's glue," Charlotte added sardonically. She took another bite and noted, "Strike that. The glue tastes better."

"Well this sucks," Clint groused as he lay on the rock hard cart platform. His dynamo magic had run out and he had no money to power it up again. So he couldn't even use his laptop to while away the empty hours.

Takia looked at his new allies with a bit of awe in his eyes permanently marked with dark bags as he was a hopeless insomniac. He had now seen three lifetimes worth of friends sacrificing for each other, and it never failed to move him. "Thank you for all you have done. I believe that you will accomplish great things someday."

Jerry tried a stab at humor, "I feel like we're a bunch of hobos. Anybody got a harmonica?"

No one laughed. Everyone retreated back to their gloomy musings.

A guttural voice broke the melancholy silence around the fire, "Ah, new patrons. What an honor!"

Everyone turned to see a short and bald wanna-be ringmaster beaming at them with gleeful avarice.

Soon enough Naofumi and Jeremiah gawked in stunned horror at the nightmare circus tent not realizing before they entered that it was full with hundreds of cuboidal iron cages containing both demihumans and beastmen. The stench was downright nauseating.

Jerry brown skin took on a paler hue as he felt sick to his stomach, "You're…a slaver?"

The short man grinned sadistically behind his opaque glasses as he gestured to the stacks of barred cages all around them, "Correct my boy! I trade in all kinds of useful commodities and since the king's edict on recruiting followers did not explicitly ban your employing demihuman of beastkin slaves, then I'm sure you'll soon be proud to own new followers that will never, ever turn on you!"

This was Jerry worst nightmare! His full name was Jeremiah Douglas White III, after his late father and grandfather. Douglas had been selected as a middle name by his great-grandmother after the celebrated abolitionist Fredrick Douglass for her infant son, and the name had been handed down with reverence across the generations. His own ancestors had been shipped in bondage from Africa to the United States centuries ago. He couldn't possibly own a slave himself! He growled out as he put his hand on his hilt and drew out his Cardinal weapon with shaking hands, "So what's stopping me for striking you down here and now, you vermin?"

Naofumi looked shocked at the situation, but he spoke soothingly to his friend as he gripped his arm, "Jerry…listen to me. We are in another world. We can't fight both the Waves and this kingdom's policy of slavery at the same time; especially in our current condition."

The slaver chuckled, "Ah, so you have reservations, Sword Hero? You are free to look elsewhere for help, although I doubt you will find any humans willing to defy King Melromarc's edict." He calmly pushed Jerry's blade aside and took a step closer, "Should that not stay your hand, know that a magic charm on my person will cause all the latches on the cages to unlock simultaneously should I be slain. The beastmen will tear the demis, and you, to shreds in seconds. What's it going to be, good sir? Hm?"

"Raaaaah," Jerry screamed impotently as he swung over the bastard's head, cropping off the top two inches of his hat off and sinking the blade into a nearby pillar supporting a cage.

A stifled gasp made the Sword Hero link eyes with a terrified girl of about twelve inside the cage he had just damaged. She stared back with terrified sky blue eyes and her rabbit ears poking out of her silken pearlescent white hair swiveled in alarm. She was dressed in a ragged brown tunic, both of her hands and her neck were in shackles, and a complex circular violet tattoo of some sort was partly visible on her breastbone.

Jerry's black eyes grew absurdly wide, "Miss…I-I know you." It couldn't be. She was the one that had walked into his store back on Earth. Although how she had transformed into a kid was beyond him. He looked over to the still grinning slave trader with a dumbfounded expression as he stupidly pointed at the girl.

"Ah, excellent choice. Although she has no voice, she is quite industrious and clever. I believe she will make an excellent mage someday. And as a wonderful bonus, she can't ever sass back to you!"

Naofumi looked similarly disarmed, "Her face looks eerily like Varri's sketch. Is that the girl you saw?"

Jeremiah nodded mutely as he returned his sword to his scabbard. He knew he was going to have his soul damned for all eternity if the descendant of slaves bought one of his own. He realized he had just transformed from the compassionate and wise Uncle Tom to the vicious slavedriver Simon Legree from the famous antislavery book _Uncle Tom's Cabin_. He fell to his knees and wept, his hands clutching the bars as his body hitched in grief.

The Hare demi, Usachi, tentatively reached out with her hands and affectionately clasped them over the Sword Hero's. She smiled slightly, and felt that her new master should not grieve. He should rejoice as she would serve him without blemish.

"Ahhhh, I see she is quite taken with you, Sword Hero. I'll let her be in your service for forty-five silvers."

"Oh God forgive me," Jerry wept as tears dripped onto his glasses. He knew the sin he was about to commit would be unforgivable; still he knew that he would not be leaving this tent of horrors without her.

A sound of coughing from the same cage made Naofumi peer in curiously. A terrified girl of about eight clung to the Hare's back, in between intermittent hacking coughs. She gaped up at the stern young man with unruly black hair and narrowed green eyes. She blinked a few times as suddenly the dream she had had a recently bubbled back up to the forefront of her mind. Was this the kindly master she had had recurring dreams about? She looked up at him with fearful pale pink eyes as her soft-furred tanuki ears swiveled back and forth in agitation. She was in a similar brown tunic as her new friend. Her ratty auburn hair spilled out nearly to her waist in the front and back, and she nervously squeezed her own matted tail.

Naofumi sighed in despair, "If only I had that sketch that that bi-Myne destroyed."

The Sword hero gently patted the Hare demi's head and then booted up his cell phone. He wiped the tear streaks from his eyes and opened up the photo library. He then handed the smartphone to his ally silently.

The Shield Hero peered intently at the photograph of the charcoal sketch of the girl he had met in that fateful library and back at the shivering, coughing little girl. His frown widened in incredulity as the age, and species was completely wrong, but there was no mistaking those exact features and that precise hair color and style. He murmured in stark disbelief, "Holy crap…it is her." He wiped away a stray tear himself as he tried to regain his composure, "What's your name, kid?"

The tanuki demi clung to her friend fearfully and shook her head, completely torn between trying to hide and bowing to her destined master.

He made his voice slightly harsher, "What's your name?"

"R-Raph…talia," she finally choked out between coughs.

He didn't know if the Princess' horrid accusation against him had soured him forever on women, but at least this demi girl would never betray him. He would _never_ be betrayed again. He stood up and calmly pointed to her. "We'll take them both."

Jerry stood up with a distinct slump in his shoulders as he pocked his powered down phone again, feeling numb inside.

"Ah, but sir, considering her illness, I'd recommend an altern-"

He growled, "Do you ears work, slaver? I said we'll take them both. Raphtalia and…and what the hell is the other one's name?"

Usachi urgently nudged her new friend to speak up.

Raphtalia coughed and weakly spoke, "Master, my friend wants her new master..." She paused to cough violently and then continued, "She wants her new master to choose her name."

Naofumi elbowed Jerry impatiently, "Let's go buddy. You do want her to come with us, right?"

The Sword here started back into the here and now. "R-right! I do! You're..." He wracked his brain but under his ally's steely gaze his nerves got the best of him, "Erk! This is so hard." Suddenly as he gazed at her rabbit ears and he blurted out a familiar name belonging to his beloved pet rabbit that tumbled out of his memories, "I'd call her Usagi!" What the actual hell? Had he just called this poor rabbit demi girl 'rabbit' in Japanese? Nice going a-hole, he berated himself.

Usachi bowed politely in gratitude. It was truly a fine name. She was deeply honored.

Naofumi started the haggling brusquely, "We only have 55 silvers to our name."

"Ah, what a pity, even as a twofer…I would need more…say 65 silvers at minimum. Why not take the tanuki tonight and come back tomorrow for the hare girl?"

The Shield Hero firmly shook his head, "No, you might sell her under our noses. How about collateral then?"

Jerry felt that he must be Judas Iscariot reborn as he took off his gold cross on a chain that his grandmother had proudly bought for him when he had been confirmed as a member of his Baptist church, and put it in the slaver's gloved palm. He really was the worst. He growled, "It's 22k gold. It should cover the balance, you jerk."

After scanning it with an enchanted magnifying glass the merchant giggled, "92% gold alloyed with 8% base metals. Excellent! That will cover the balance, the branding fee, my commission, repairs to the cage you damaged plus a new hat. Capital, my fine lads! I love the way you haggle over goods. It truly warms my twisted heart!"

Both Heroes looked at the evil man with expressions of pure disgust.

After being painted with a blood seal that bound Usagi to Jerry, and Raphtalia to Naofumi, the two Heroes and their new slaves made their way back to their 'cozy' alleyway. Raphtalia looked up with wonder at her master that frankly terrified her, so she clung tightly to her friend Usagi.

Usagi had one arm around her deathly sick companion and her other hand was shyly tucked into the Sword Hero's. So that mysterious girl that had forced her former master to return her to the slave master had been right all along. She was _home_.


	7. Chapter 5-Reconstitution

**Chapter 5-Reconstitution**

Princess Malty arose in her dressing gown with a thumping hangover and the first thing she grabbed was her rapier. Without further ado, she unsheathed it and then proceeded to stab her pillow, bedding, bed canopy and a few handy vases, end tables and scenic paintings; screaming all the while. After a solid 5 minutes of trashing her bedroom, she had calmed down from her tantrum enough at least to think.

She needed someone to _bleed_ for the unforgivable actions of both the Shield Hero and that gimped guardsman Kuznetsov. He had even had the nerve to approach her at the inn two night back when she was in her adventurer disguise and dared to pathetically plead with her to spare the traitorous Shield Hero and his mage toady from their just desserts. However, the Shield Hero and those dammed followers were out of her reach until at least the Second Wave was past. Then she would make sure they would be punished for their crimes against both her and her father. She couldn't wait to get started on how to make them suffer. After all, of all the evils you could inflict on the royal family, humiliation was the absolute worst.

"Mistress," a matronly voice inquired.

The First Princess turned to see a tan-skinned maid in her early 40s with cold brown eyes dressed in a tall boots, a severe dark blue dress with frills at the cuffs and collars and a pouch for stowing handy tools. Proudly hung around her neck was the silver symbol icon of the Three Heroes Church. Malty huffed as she flung her sword into the door where it jutted out at an acute angle, "I would recommend that you send someone else, Miss Kuznetsov. Your bastard son just sold me down the river and I will never forgive that insult!"

The servant didn't even flinch, even as the sword missed her head by inches. She calmly asserted, "He is no longer my son. He should have placed the needs of the kingdom above his own weak spirit and lack of faith." Maid Kirah Kuznetsov curtseyed politely, and silently removed the sword and handed back to her mistress. "Take my head if it pleases you, Princess. When you came of age, His Holiness decreed that you were the most righteous defender of our faith. I am thus grateful beyond measure that you were sent by our God to set the people of Melromarc back on the true penitent path."

Malty sheathed her sword and could never figure out what a dogmatic and fervently faithful servant of the church ever saw in that idiot husband of hers that had dared to stand up for demihuman rights fifteen years prior. As much as stabbing her personal chambermaid through the heart over her son's actions would be so satisfying, it would be a real pain to replace her. After all, Kirah was fanatically loyal, talented at gathering useful dirt on her enemies, as well slipping the odd rebellious noble a poisoned drink. She ran her finger along her servant's throat with a cruel smirk, "You live and die at my pleasure."

Kirah smiled grimly, "I live and die at your pleasure, Your Highness." She curtseyed again. "With your leave, shall I help you get dressed?"

"Go ahead. I have an appointment to keep."

As she slipped on her Mistress' purple dress and corset, the maid already knew who Malty was going to take out her wrath on, but she rationalized that her daughter had been swayed and tainted by her association with the false Sword Hero, and was thus unworthy of God's mercy. The pathetic fool, she lamented inwardly. Why had both of her children turned out just like their useless father? After this batch of Cardinal Heroes were eliminated by the pitiless Waves, at least the kingdom could start over with more worthy Heroes of the name of the Three Heroes Church. God's holy will must be sacrosanct even as her heart squeezed over the waste of it all, "Your Highness, can you make it quick?"

Malty giggled in anticipation and actually managed to sound magnanimous, "For you, I will."

Several minutes later, Varri stood in her armored suit on the highest parapet in the castle overlooking the breathtaking vista of Castle town and the scenic forests and fields. A 20 feet section of the walls had been shattered by the First Wave boss monster leaving the unwary to drop hundreds of feet to their doom. She prayed as she clenched her Three Heroes Church amulet, "God, forgive Cyril for believing the vile Shield Hero's lies. Please look after my mother, and my late father's soul. Please turn the Sword Hero Jeremiah back to the holy light of Your truth. He must fulfill his destiny and serve Your will."

Behind her the First Princess growled malevolently, "Do not waste your prayers on the damned."

She sighed and sniffled over the fact that both of the inheritors of the last Sword Hero would soon be snuffed out. Varri turned around and bowed to her superior, as she handed over her collar lapel indicating her royal commendation and the star of the 13th Order of guardsmen that represented her faithful service to the Second Princess. She then laid her spear reverently on the ground and moved so she was standing two steps away from the hole in the wall and the beautiful abyss below. Her green eye regarded her spiteful liege with sympathy. Princess Malty had so much potential and she had foolishly squandered it at every opportunity on petty vendettas and betrayals. It was a pity that she was such an irredeemably damaged girl.

Malty powered up her fire wave spell and felt irritated that this little tramp wasn't even blubbering for her life. It was far more fulfilling when her victims begged for mercy. "Nothing to say, Kuznetsov?" She sneered, "Not even the least teensy bit afraid?"

"I'm petrified, Your Highness," Varri replied with a shaky smile. "If you please, there are scrolls on the end table in the soldier's barracks. Please ensure that they are delivered so that mother and the holy sisters at the cathedral will know that I am sorry that I did not measure up in the end. I would wish for them to pray for my soul."

"Feh. I can't stand to look at your weepy face! Turn around, you stupid one-eyed bimbo," Malty jeered with a dismissive wave.

"I live…and die at your pleasure, Your Highness. I'm so sorry for everything." She looked over at the gorgeous sunrise start to illuminate the spires of the Three Heroes church. It was so lovely, she thought just as a wallop of searing flame smashed into her back, sending the ex-guard off the balcony and plummeting towards the unforgiving rocks below!

…

Something incredibly soft tickled Naofumi's nose and made him sneeze and wake up with a start. His entire left side had fallen asleep by sleeping on a bed of stone and a pillow of wood. Much to his surprise, he saw a messy cascade of auburn hair right in his field of vision. Apparently his new slave Raphtalia had fallen asleep by snuggling against his chest and neck. She softly sighed and murmured something under her breath. Her damn ear brushed against his nose again and he responded by blowing into it with annoyance.

"Eeeek," the tanuki demi yelped as she jumped back with a start, toppling over and coughing. She gasped up at her grumpy owner and her light pink eyes regarded him fearfully as if he was a giant about to squash her like a bug.

He glared at her in return as he took out a dark blue glass philter and handed it over with a scowl, "Your morning dose. Drink it." He had been up for several hours after everyone else had gone to bed and ground up and strained his remedy that his Leaf Shield assured him could cure her disease. He was currently beyond annoyed at how this kingdom and its evil rulers had screwed him over royally and saw him as an irredeemable molester. To add insult to injury his 'dream girl' from the library turned out to be a little kid. Did the insane power that dragged him here honestly think he was a lolicon too?

"M-master. I'm sorry about last night. I w-was cold." She fidgeted under his steely gaze, and then obediently gagged down the incredibly bitter concoction.

Naofumi saw Cyril was apparently kneeing in prayer so he did not see fit to disturb him. He looked around and saw Charlotte tossing in her sleep on the cart and Clint was snoring softly as he leaned against a nearby pile of cloth that had once been part of the cart's canopy. To his surprise he saw Takia was wide awake and carefully thumbing through his tome. He frowned and stood up after handing over his waterskin and a square of hardtack biscuit to the Tanuki girl. He groused, "Honestly, don't you ever sleep, Takia?"

The mage gave a polite nod, "Two to three hours a night at most. My defective Shield core disrupts my circadian rhythm as much as it impedes my fortune. You slept surprisingly soundly yourself." He gave a slightly creepy smile to the reddish-haired demihuiman, "Good morning, little Raphtalia."

"Erm..," the kid cringed and ducked behind Naofumi's legs. If she had to choose, she would rather be close to her scary master than that unnerving black-haired mage with the spooky eyes.

Takia chuckled dryly as he returned to his book and lamented, "I make babies cry too."

"I believe you," the Shield Hero replied with a shrug as he tried to shake feeling back into his limbs. He looked down with mild irritation as Raphtalia was hiding under his cloak. He reached in and gave her a headpat causing her to fall over in shock with a suppressed squeal. Damn it, I guess that mystery girl that hugged me was never meant to be my girlfriend, he realized morosely.

A voice nearby muttered in his restless sleep, "Sorry mama. I didn't mean it."

The Shield Hero spotted Jerry propped up against the front of the cart, soundly asleep as the Hare demi Usagi was snuggled into his lap with her arms around his shoulders. He grinned evilly as he took out his phone and snapped a picture of the adorable scene. He then picked up a block of wood and dropped in loudly next to his friend.

"Shit! What," Jerry shot upright in a panic until he realized Naofumi just trolled him. He donned his thick glasses and sighed, "Jerk! Not very nice, Captain."

"Did you sleep well," Naofumi inquired with a devious smirk as Clint and Charlotte blearily woke up.

"No, I had bad dreams all night. I was-," he replied but stopped dead as he saw the cute girl clinging to him sleepy stir and look up at him with those wide bright blue eyes and stoic expression. He flashed a lame smile, "Uh…hi Usagi."

Usagi stood up and bowed as a form of greetings. Being in bondage was beyond horrible, but she was determined to regard her mug as half full. She was beyond elated that she was free from both her loathsome previous owner and that despicable slave vendor. She was also unspeakably grateful to the Shield Hero for staying up deep into the night creating a cure for her new friend. She walked over to untangle Raphtalia's bedhead with a borrowed brush.

Charlotte yawned as she wandered over to Cyril and squeezed his shoulder.

The scarred man broke off from his prayer and smiled up to his Mistress, "Good morning, Sir Charlotte."

"What were you up to," she asked innocently.

"Praying for Varri's soul to be at peace."

Her blue eyes grew very wide as she stammered, "W-what on Earth? She was alive and well when she abandoned Jerry's side. The King even said our followers that fled our service would be spared!"

Cyril shook his head sorrowfully at her naiveté, "Sir Charlotte, Sir Naofumi, as you know her temperament as well as anyone else…would Princess Malty ever care for a pledge to be honored?"

"Hell no," he spat in disgust. "Still, she'd kill your own innocent sister to hurt you?" His revulsion grew white hot, as he wondered if this demon was even _human_.

"Of course she would. Anyone under Melromarc's rule either enables her unspeakable behavior or ends up deceased."

Charlotte burst into tears as she belatedly understood the full weight of her swordsman follower's sacrifice, "Are you sure she'd take out her spite on Verri?"

"I know she already has. I saw her nefarious actions both in plain sight and in whispered rumors for years. Besides, my mother is fanatical follower of both Princess Malty and the Church of the Three Heroes. They and many just like her will endlessly look the other way if their own needs are met."

"Y-your mother wouldn't care if both you and your sis were killed?"

His pained brown eyes looked over to his kind mistress, "What my mother truly cares for is far beyond our mortal realm. Her faith in the church is unassailable, and as long as the church supports the First Princess and the king, then so will she."

"Oh I'm so sorry," The Bow Hero wailed as she embraced her devoted follower. "Why did you speak up for Naofumi yesterday if you knew this would happen, you idiot?"

He winced in pain from his still mending burn scars as he tenderly hugged her back, "I would sacrifice far more to save this world. The closer the Cardinal Heroes are to each other, the greater our odds of survival."

Naofumi bowed humbly as he had never imagined how much the cost of this man's bravery truly was until now. "You saved my ass and lost your lovely sister. This is all my fault!"

"The Princess is not your responsibility, Shield Hero. I am not normally one for faith, but I believe our actions will save thousands during the future Waves if not more." He sniffled as well, and added another brick of guilt onto his already towering wall, "Sorry sister."

Jerry wiped at his watery eyes as he gave a prayer for his lost follower.

…

The rest of the morning was spent fighting in the meadows to get the Tanuki and Hare demis up in level. Charlotte paired with Cyril and Clint by himself separately fanned out to take on the porcupine and bunny monsters to get valuable furs and spines to replenish their depleted funds.

Takia loaned out his dagger, and after Naofumi barked out his command to kill a balloon monster, Usagi gently gripped Raphtalia's shoulders from behind and silently encouraged her to strike with vigor. Despite her terror, the Tanuki girl trusted her new friend and skewered the monster in one shot. After that she fought with much more assurance once her experience started to tick up. The Shield Hero's party pooled XP growth, so that any member's experience leaked over to the other two party members. Takia joined in the grinding so that Raphtalia was up to level 3 by midday. Both the Shield Hero and mage only ticked up to level 5 as the growth from the weakest monsters was minuscule. At noon, Naofumi insisted that she eat some more rations and swig down another dose of his nauseating home-brewed medicine.

Raphtalia was still petrified of her grumpy master, but she realized that he never laid a hand on her except to pat her head every time she did something right. She was already slowly starting to rally her strength, and big sis Usagi seemed to trust him implicitly. She wondered during breaks if his moodiness and anger was not directed at her but elsewhere.

In the meantime, Jerry was amazed at how much of a prodigy his new follower…slave was. She was initially only a level 2 Earth mage like Takia, but she could cast her rock spell 10 times before her SP was completely depleted. He was still utterly miserable at what his mama and late dad would think of him owning a person like she was a pair of sneakers. He realized that she was a bit hard to read as she always seemed to have a completely serious and composed face. What was the otaku term…a kuudere? She seemed to be stoic on the outside, and warm on the inside. Her level was further boosted by his attacks with his supremely sharp blade. He chuckled as using his sword made him recall his dad joking about the old Ginsu knife commercials that could 'slice and dice, and even cut through a tin can!'

During a rest break, and while waiting for her spell points to recharge he let her write using his tablet and stylus. She wrote in the strange squared off looped script of the Melromarc tongue, _Why did you choose me, master?_

He looked at her seriously as he beamed and patted her head, "Because you're a nice girl. Even in that loathsome cage I saw you were looking after Ralphtalia like a dutiful big sister."

She flushed in her pallid cheeks but she didn't even crack a hint of a smile.

His smile flickered, and he asserted, "I…I want to let you know right here and now that I will free you someday. I promise."

Usagi looked astonished and quickly scribbled out, _Why?_

"You deserve to be free. I owe you that much. After the next Wave, I will let you decide if you want to go back to your home."

Her expression darkened and she wrote out with obvious melancholy, _My family were traveling merchants. My mom, dad and sister all died in the First Wave. I have no home now but with you, my noble Master._

Now it was Jerry's turn to look embarrassed, "Erm…yeah. I mean you can choose to stay or leave. These battles will be exceedingly dangerous."

She gave a thoughtful nod and replied, _We need to save this world. Even if you free me, I will stand by your side, Sword Hero. _

"J-just Jerry is cool." Why was she getting under his skin so easily? Just don't admit that he was attracted to an adult human version of her standing across the counter from him in that import store, he insisted in his mind. She would think he was a disgusting creep for sure.

_Sir Jeremiah, it was you I saw in my dream, right? I was in a shiny white underground cavern that possessed a strange shop with one wall made completely of glass. It was filled with weapons, charms, baubles, clothes, and artwork with a young man resembling you behind a glass-walled counter._ Her eyes looked up at him inquisitively.

"Holy…shit," Jerry wheezed as she gave a perfect description of the _Aqualapis_ Imports store on the second level of the Diamond mall next to the _Boudoir and Baths_ anchor! He was left as speechless as his mute companion.

_So it was you. Many thanks, Sir Jeremiah_. She got up, returned the tablet, and bowed before returning to her training. She pondered to herself as she obliterated another balloon monster, I want to aid Master Jeremiah as long as I draw breath. I hope and pray to the Shield Hero God that he feels the same.

…

Their financial situation was looking a lot less dire after they sold off all monster goods and purified herbs at various vendors. Despite their status as pariahs in the eyes of Melromarc's rulers, they were still the fated Heroes of legend. The merchants also needed to earn their coin to stay in business and they were not in a position to challenge the well armed four Cardinal Heroes and their followers.

Soon enough Erhard blinked at the pile of coins on his counter. "You guys have been busy, obviously." He spotted the demihuman girls and smiled down to them, "Hello little ladies. Are you here to be outfitted too?"

Raphtalia's shyness got the better of her as she hid under Naofumi's cloak again.

The morose Shield Hero groused petulantly, "Why me?"

By now, Charlotte had lent a violet gel roller pen and ruled notebook to Usagi so she could communicate more easily. The Hare demihuman calmly wrote out, _Yes, we need your help, kind sir. The Tanuki girl is Raphtalia. I am Usagi of the Hare tribe. We seek to support our masters with all our strength. _

He rubbed at his beard, "Masters, huh. I can see by your blood crests that you are both slaves."

Jerry miserably blurted out, "I'm so sorry Master Erhard! We can't hire human mercenaries because of the decree. But we need to defeat the Waves by any means necessary."

The smith carefully locked eyes with Usagi and the Raphtalia as she peeked out from behind Naofumi's waist, "Are they treating you well?"

Both girls nodded vigorously.

He broke into a benevolent smile, "Well, that's good. Better a kind master than a cruel one. Let's get you both attired and properly armed."

Within a few minutes, the Tanuki demihuman was outfitted in a brown mid-thigh dress with a stitched maroon panel in the front and gold cuffs at the ends of the short sleeves over a taupe tunic with black pinstripes. Her sensible ankle-high boots were brown. Naofumi had carefully selected a well balanced and easy to wield dagger with a matching scabbard attached to a shoulder strap. She looked at her reflection in a mirror as her Master feigned indifference as to how cute she looked.

He huffed softly as he petted Raphtalia's soft locks, "You look fine, kid. Lets keep moving. Usagi. You're up." He returned Jerry's cloak as he was now outfitted in green pants, tall boots, brown shirt, tan and brown vest with a high collar and a billowing green cape. He finally felt somewhat he had the look down of a fantasy hero protagonist look, although it brought him precious little satisfaction considering how screwed over he was.

Cyril gave an appreciative nod to the Shield Hero, "That's the way a Cardinal Hero should look."

"Nobody cares how I look."

A timid voice spoke in a whisper, "Y-you look great m-master…like a h-hero."

He looked down art those pleading pink eyes and he sighed in exasperation. His own younger brother was only 3 years behind him. He had no idea how to handle a traumatized little girl other than let his actions speak for him. He knelt down so he was at her eye level, "Raphtalia, I will never live up to your ideal. I am a tarnished soul."

She nodded somberly, not really understanding his words, but she could see a glimmer of that horrendous pain that he tried so hard to keep covered. Not knowing what else to do, she tentatively reached out and patted his eternally messy raven locks to comfort him.

Several other people in the room broke out into soft 'awwws' at the sight.

Charlotte snapped a photo as she wondered if this sweet girl would give her cavities for being too adorable.

Damn it. Naofumi was trying to wallow in self pity, but this little kid derailed that plan by trying to comfort him. She reached out to him in the darkness, and he was unable to swat her hand away. She needed him, and if nothing else he would be her shield. It was all he was good for anyway he realized as he snorted softly and stood up with his cape lifted up. He saw her face flicker in hesitation, so he snarked, "Go ahead already."

The Tanuki's girl's face lit up as she clung to his side and enjoyed the cloistered comfort of being under her master's cozy cape as her bushy tail wagged.

Jerry stifled a chuckle at Naofumi's unintended domestic comedy sketch, but his mouth fell open as he saw his own servant emerge from the dressing room.

Usagi was now attired in a dark grey tunic, black pants, dark brown boots, and a hooded black robe with ultramarine lining and cuffs. She also wore a belt that contained a pouch and her small dagger. Her silken hair was carefully gathered into a loose ponytail. Her dark outfit contrasted sharply with her white ears, pale skin and sky blue eyes. A small notch in her left ear was a memento from the First Wave monster that had silenced her voice.

Jeremiah shook his head in awe at how mature the little girl looked in her mage outfit, "Wow. That looks g-great on you."

She gave a polite bow, but only her eyes displayed any happiness at his praise.

Erhard crossed his arms with a broad smile, "I do believe I've outdone myself. 185 silvers it is."

Clint shrugged as he exited the shop and called over his shoulder, "Food."

Charlotte graciously counted out the coins plus 10 extra for their only true ally in town. "We'll be back, kind sir."

"Thank you for your patronage, everyone." The smith was starting to like the look of this band of misfits as they left for new adventures. Maybe they could pull off a miracle and actually save this wretched world.

…

Elsewhere in a dimly lit wine cellar, only a few feeble rays of sunlight penetrated the musty depths. Lying facedown on a cot, a young lady moaned softly as she regained her senses in a haze of pain. Her back, shoulders, and lower legs had all been badly seared by the punishing flames. It felt like her entire body was destroyed. Greasy tinctures and bandages covered her horrid burns. Varri opened her only functional eye in disbelief that she was somehow still alive.

"You're awake. Good," a pleasant alto voice soothed. "Ya'know you were kinda heavy when I caught you."

"What the…," Varri gasped in agony as every movement sent bolts of pain through her frame. She saw at least three figures in the dim light.

A menacing humanoid shape that seemed to be all shades of black save his predatory amber eyes growled menacingly, "You should have let this arse of a human die, Rosy." His triangular lupine ears flicked in deep annoyance. This human's stench made him sick.

"Now now, Darius. That's no way to treat our distinguished guest," the closest figure to Varri admonished the cagey wolfkin thief.

A musical voice from another demihuman mostly in shadow with tan skin, intense red eyes and red and pink hair noted, "You're on team 'demi' now, Missy. Better get used to it." She tittered as her vulpine ears swiveled in amusement at this luckless human's predicament.

The figure closest to Varri resolved to form a tall, fair-skinned lady with Hazel eyes, ash blond hair, and shapely figure dressed in a well fitted midnight blue tunic, thigh-high black boots and a royal blue corset with red decorations. What seriously shocked the guardswoman was that her savior had an impressive span of bifolded pure raven black wings. She asserted, "Sandy's right, you know. Welcome to underclass of this 'fair' kingdom, Miss."

Valeria croaked out in disgust, "I…owe my life to a filthy…demi?"

The Hawk demihuman ignored the taunt as she got on one knee, as she had heard far worse insults before. "This 'filthy demi' has a name. I'm Rosalia. How do you do Miss Kuznetsov? These are my associates Darius and Santrana. We'll be best of friends in no time I'm certain."

"How did you ever…?"

"Save you? Be in the right place in the right time?" She beamed cheerfully, "Funny that. I was sent to a field outside the castle grounds by a vision that promised me a way to serve the Spear Hero who I had glimpsed in another world. All I needed to do was to save your sorry, demi-hating hide, and I would get to enjoy my future master making cross faces at me." She gave a serious look, "I will find my way to him and you will help the Cardinal Heroes as well."

The foxkin Santrana added mirthfully, "No running with your tail between your legs this time."

"Why," the knight hissed in despair as she started to sob. "The First Princess…sent me to the joyful embrace of the Three Heroes God. I shouldn't be…be alive; instead of maimed and…indebted to demihumans."

"Princess Malty Melromarc must pay someday for what she has done both to you humans as well as us." Rosalia smiled sincerely as she knew the woman she saved from a deadly plummet had no choice but to play by her rules now.


	8. Chapter 6-Clues

**Chapter 6-Clues**

Dawn light illuminated the stone buildings visible through the inn window. The Mage Takia was curled up on the floor with just a pillow as a cushion. As usual, he got very little sleep due to his unique curse. He had sworn to serve Master Naofumi with his whole being, and he was grateful for that mysterious girl who had upended the summoning. Although his master was surly and cantankerous, he was certain that his heart had been saved from being completely smashed to pieces by the First Princess' betrayal by his friendships with the other three Heroes. He watched Iwatani carefully grinding up the medication for Raphtalia at a small desk in the tiny work room.

With his back to the bedroom, the Shield Hero sighed, "Stop staring at me Takia. It's creepy."

"A-apologies, sir," The mage sat up and walked past the slumbering Tanuki girl in the bed and saw the softly snoring Sword Hero slumped in a wooden rocking chair with a blanket wrapped around his body. He gave a ghost of a smile as he saw Usagi curled up in his lap with her head resting comfortably against her master's chest. Her long white ears twitched as she slumbered. He extended his cold hand and gently shook Master Jeremiah's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up," the dark skinned Hero murmured. Jerry yawned as he saw his luckless traveling companion, "Morning, Takia."

"Good morning, Master Jerry."

Jeremiah blinked in surprise and pulled a face as he took note of his uninvited guest, "Ah, Usagi. Why aren't you in the cozy bed with Raphtalia, you little scamp?"

The hare girl yawned and gave her Master an appreciative nod. Even though the bed would been far more comfortable, she found that she loathed being apart from her kind Hero. Also his warmth kept her terrible nightmares at bay. She bowed and roused her friend who she now regarded as a sibling.

Raphtalia coughed and sat up, "'Morning Usagi."

Naofumi strained his latest concoction through cheesecloth and after patting his slave on her head he gruffly handed over her medicine, "Drink."

She gagged on the vile taste but forced it down; she knew well that her hacking cough was starting to ease up thanks her master's ministrations. Much to her dawning astonishment, she finally realized that she wasn't fated to perish like her doomed friend Rifana.

Jerry put on his thick glasses and sighed, "Well that was still a better night's rest than camping out in an alleyway."

Naofumi stretched out his stiff arms from the tedious grinding, "Speak for yourself. I can never get a decent night sleep in this horrid city. I'm too close to that Trash King and Bitch First Princess to relax." He blinked at the sight of Raphtalia splitting a bread roll left over from the night before with her honorary big sister. He walked over and soon loomed over the auburn-haired girl with a puzzled frown.

Her pink eyes widened in obvious alarm, "M-master? Is something wrong?"

The Shield Hero moved his hand from the top of her head over to a few centimeters above his belt as a rough measuring stick. His brows furrowed in confusion, as he wandered off and muttered, "It can't be. I'm seeing things."

A thoroughly baffled Tanuki girl looked at Naofumi with her mouth agape.

The Hare demihuman took out her notebook and wrote out, _You're a level 5 Swordsman now, Talia. You're on the cusp of your growth spurt. _

"Really," Raphtalia squealed with delight before being stopped cold by a bought of ferocious coughs. After she recovered she wiped away a tear, "I really want to be of use to my kind master. It would be great to get bigger and truly be his sword." She scratched her ear and inquired, "Hey, Sagi, how come I didn't notice that I grew a digit taller overnight?"

Usagi looked at her sweet comrade with warm blue eyes as she scribbled out, _You didn't notice as I grew one and half digits myself._

"W-wonderful!"

"Those two will give me cavities," Jerry spoke with a chuckle as he watched the adorable girls, even as he had no clue what they were gushing on about.

…

After picking up berry juice, fruit and bread from shop vendors for breakfast, the gang headed out to the forests bordering the capital city for more training. After fanning out, Charlotte's bow materialized from a pretty white bracelet adorning her wrist into its combat form. She was attired in her beige tunic accented with gold trim at the cuffs, collar and at the hemline over brown pants and dark boots, with a long forest green cloak draped over her shoulders. She took up a bundle of sticks and inserted them six at a time into the orange gemstone. She was soon ready for training. She looked over to only remaining servant and felt terrible that he had lost so much by allying himself with the Heroes.

Cyril noticed his Mistress' concerned gaze, and waved his hand dismissively with a melancholy expression, "Don't worry about me, Sir Charlotte. We need to focus on the Second Wave. That's what Varri would have wanted."

The Bow Hero sighed as she noted that his burn scars on his tan skin were very nearly healed over with a few faint traces of the trauma inflicted on him by that witch of a Princess. His black hair was starting to just reemerge as stubble on his chin, upper lip, jawline and scalp. He was dressed in a new black shirt, pants, hood, and boots. In honor of Charlotte his new cloak was black with orange stripes at the edges. His only remnant from his service to the crown was his bronze-hued breastplate. Despite his injuries and his mutilated hand the young lady still thought he was handsome in an unassuming way. "Yeah. I'm so sorry about how it all went down."

He strapped on his shield and drew his sword in preparation of monster hunting, "You speak of it as if it was your fault…I assure you that was not the case." His brown eyes looked at her with utmost seriousness.

She still felt a knotted twinge of guilt as she realized that Varri's sacrifice was real, and not one of her fictional stories. She tried to rally her mood, "Yeah, I got it. Let's do this."

At that moment the slate grey skies opened up and dumped rain on the scattered Heroes and their servants.

Cyril pulled up his cloak and then held out his hand in puzzlement. Raindrops splashed all around them, yet not a single droplet stuck his body. He looked over to Charlotte with a shrug and a bemused smile.

Charlotte blinked as she was perfectly dry too. She noted as she looked as her sacred weapon, "Ah. I guess that's me. She booted up her status screen, and her eyebrows raised, "Oh it's on the passive skill tree. It's called 'Campsite'." She chuckled, "Do you want me to deactivate it?"

"No, that's alright, Sir Charlotte. I don't mind staying dry." His eyes lit up with a confident smirk as he saw several porcupine monsters converging on their position through the woods. "Do you see them?"

"Yeah," she whooped and as the first beast hurtled itself at Cyril, Charlotte unloaded a barrage of three arrows that had been transmuted from the crude sticks. The beast shrieked as it was perforated and fell to the ground.

Two more monsters attacked the frontline swordsman Cyril, as he bashed one away with his shield and thrust his sword through the neck of the other beast killing it instantly. He grunted in pain as the beast he had knocked down shot spines into his side and shoulder.

"Crap," Charlotte spat out and using her precision aim, shot another triple volley through the enraged beast, snuffing out its life.

Now resembling a pincushion, Cyril managed a pained smile, "It's only a flesh wound."

She heaved an exasperated sigh as she took out her first aid kit and started pulling out the barbs. She softly admonished Cyril as he flinched slightly with each needle that she yanked out, "Don't be a big baby Cyril."

"Apologies, Charlotte."

…

On the other side of the clearing, Clint yawned as he adjusted his glasses and drew out his palm-sized spear from its holster. It quickly telescoped back out to its full size. Although he was not overly fond of the color red, he had acquiesced in suiting up in his black shirt, white pants, brown boots and a red and white , gold-trimmed tunic extending to his knees. He knew that the waterproofed leather bag would keep his laptop in its case dry, so he was not concerned as the rain soaked through his clothes.

"Aaah….Help me," a feminine voice echoed through the clearing.

"Shit," The teen muttered as he raced through the blinding rain. He soon reached a young lady kneeling in the mud, sobbing softly.

She was a pale-skinned blonde, human girl dressed in a black traveling dress and grey hood. She sobbed as she stared at an empty pouch sitting in the mud. Her hair was tied up into a cute ponytail by a neatly tied black bow. Clutched tightly in her hand was an elaborate hair brush. She gasped as she saw the tall boy with an intimidating spear with a white haft that swelled to bell-shaped gold extensions on both ends. The base featured a dagger shaped black blade. The tip featured a black spear point with silver at the knife edges and a crimson gemstone centered in the blade. She averted her gaze and fixated on the grooming tool instead of Clint, "M-m-mister Brushy! H-help me! I was robbed as I was carrying the family treasure of the Seymour family to have it repaired. Ah, Mister Eagle. I'm so sorry they took you away!"

Clint gave a stern nod as he reached out a gloved hand to the terrified girl, who simply shrank back in fear. "I'll help. Tell me which way they went."

Her grey eyes shimmered with terror as she mutely pointed to the southeast.

He bowed, took the empty sack with him, and raced off after the thieves as the housemaid knelt in the mud shivering. Rosaline, known by her Mistress affectionately as Lynne cursed bitterly at having to trick the brusque yet obviously kind-hearted Spear Hero. Still Lady Seymour's stern directive could not be denied. She empowered the ivory-handed brush to levitate into the air and made a deep bow to its creator.

She sobbed softly, "W-why do I have to hurt him, Mister Brushy?" She started to bawl as all she wanted was to serve others and make them happy.

Several minutes later Clint had located a scrap of black cloth caught on a thorn bush and saw the forest path led directly back into the capital city. With a smirk he ripped the fragment in half, and along with the bag and fed both items into his Spear's crystal. Soon enough his Sacred Spear swung around and indicated a heading like a compass needle. Clint absolutely adored enigmas in puzzle books, detective stories and in his online games since early childhood. He was completely in his element as he confidently approached commoners on the street and made inquiries about a thief attired in black, and using his weapon's honing power to guide him to the miscreant. Predictably, the royal guards seemed to be under pressure from above to be as unhelpful as possible; as they indicated they had seen nothing out of the ordinary. Several vendors had spotted a man in a black cloak who had nimbly weaved between the bustling crowds.

Soon enough he stood in front of a once elegant manse that was beginning to look frayed at the edges. A carved stone crest adorned the main archway leading into the courtyard as a pair of silver wings on a black background. He sighed as he noticed that the front gates were securely bolted. It was not a wise idea to barge in through the front door as he could easily end up in hot water. He walked around the corner and noted that there was a side door ajar near a cart harnessed to a large sky blue avian bird that looked like a cross between a chicken and a chocobo. He watched a rather cute vulpine demihuman lady with tanned skin and multicolored hair pick up a cheese wheel from the back of the cart and haul it inside.

Clint casually folded his cloak to look less conspicuous, stowed his spear, and donned his poncho to hide his human identity. He casually strolled over and picked up a bread basket and lugged in into the noble mansion. He followed the smell into the servant's wing and soon found the kitchen. He watched as the foxkin dropped off her burden and went back out for more. He walked into the now empty kitchen as if he belonged there and dropped off the basket. He whipped out his spear and used the resonance of the bag that contained the family treasure to direct him towards its location. He crept through the deserted corridors, surprised at the heavy air of melancholy and neglect all around him. He finally found the grand hall and was surprised to see the middle of a large hall with a long table with room enough for a dozen people…however only the place setting at the far end looked used. There were plates, bowls, flatware, and mugs for four people set along the sides; yet they were covered with a fine layer of dust and had been neglected for years. Right in the center of the table was a gilt eagle statue with its wings outstretched with a proud glint in its eyes as it looked ready to take flight.

A slightly wheezing voice spoke with quiet pride, "Hello Spear Hero. Welcome to House Seymour." On the balcony, a grey haired lady walked into the dusty sunbeams coming from the skylight. Her blue eyes looked at the boy with a complex mixture of emotions. Emblazoning her chest was the same silver winged crest that Clint had seen over the main entrance.

Clint mentally cursed his boneheaded blunder as he saw several doors open as a hulking figure dressed entirely in black emerged directly opposite him, and glared at him with hostile amber eyes, as daggers slipped into his taloned palms.

Through the main doors, the same impish foxkin walked in her dark brown cloak and winked at the teen boy, "Heya sweetie."

Directly behind him, a tall, blond-haired lady with hazel eyes, and an impressive span of black wings walked in, trapping the Spear Hero on all sides. She was attired in a stylish blue dress, and flashed a cheeky smile at the stunned young man, "Hello Clint."

He couldn't believe it…it was that horrible girl that had ambushed him in his high school's computer lab! He fumed coldly, "You're the one that dragged me into this cursed world. It would make sense that you're here to stab me in the back, Miss."

She curtsied with a smile, "Rosalia, Mister Clint Redmond. I've been awaiting your arrival with great anticipation."

Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, he saw the same cute maid that had had her bird statue 'stolen' sheepishly tiptoe into the room with a flushed face full of shame. She couldn't even look him in the eye for luring him into a trap. He exhaled wearily, "Now I see. You tricked me you little minx. Your mistress' relic was never stolen, was it?"

The maid looked on the verge of tears as she nodded and fell to her knees, crushed by her guilt.

"Let me guess, this is the Seymour mansion?"

Rosalia giggled softly, "Atta' boy."

Clint's spear magically telescoped back to its full size as he heaved an exasperated sigh, "Fine. Let's get this over with."

Darius roared as he flicked his knives at Clint who parried with his spear.

A fireball from the fox girl Santrana clipped his poncho, setting it on fire. He threw off the burning cloak as he suddenly found Rosalia inches from his face, and with a well placed punch, sent him flying across the table, scattering the neglected crockery and candelabras scattering all over the wooden surface causing several of the ceramic dishes to shatter on the stone floor. He instinctively blocked Darius' dagger thrusts with his spear and he willed the crystal to strobe brightly, blinding the wolfkin thief. He slashed at both his knees causing the enraged warrior to roar in pain and swing wildly at Clint before his legs gave out.

Jets of fire struck his back, sending him tumbling over a chair. He growled in pain and used the chair to block a flurry of arrows shot at him by Rosalia.

The hawk girl giggled as she switched back to melee arts, "Magnificent!" She kicked the arrow-perforated chair into kindling as Clint rolled out of the way. He socked the blunt base of his polearm into her stomach, winding his opponent. He sprinted for the door.

At the same time, the little maid cowered in the corner and wailed inconsolably. Lynne hated that her friends were ganging up on this kind and innocent man. What had she _done_?

Santrana grinned toothily displaying rather cute fangs as she gleefully barked, "Not a chance!" She launched a tiny fire gust that superheated the door latch.

Clint grunted in pain as soon as he stupidly touched the red hot door latch and burned his hand. Automatically he unconsciously willed his weapon to emit a blast of lightning that sent the kitsune keeling over in pain. He then felt searing agony as one of Darius' daggers impaled his palm against the door. He leveled his spear as Rosaline charged with a flying kick.

Suddenly to everyone's shock, the little maid interposed herself between the wounded Spear Hero and her friend. For her trouble she was sent sprawling into Clint as the strike fractured her left arm bones with a crack that made the teen wince. She wrenched her face in agony, but looked up at the Hero with a pleading look of contrition.

"Stop," the Lady of the house roared. "_Enough_!"

Every one of the Spear Hero's assailants obeyed instantly, dropping their weapons.

Clint wrenched out the dagger from his pinned hand, and he wrapped his bloodstained arm around the trembling and wounded child, "Shh. It's okay, little Miss."

Rosalia looked at the wounded Lynne with an expression of horror. "By the Shield Hero God, no." She quickly rummaged though her satchel and gave vials of healing potions to both her friend and to Clint. "Lynne, why did you get in the way?"

The cute maid grimaced as the healing draught caused her broken bones to rapidly reknit. She gasped out, "S-stop hurting each other…please."

The Lady of the manor emerged through one of the side doors and bowed to Clint, "Forgive us, Spear Hero. If you must blame someone, blame me. I am Lady Rachara Seymour."

Once he was sure the young girl was safe he roared out as the blade tip whipped around so the razor-sharp edge was pressed into the elderly noble's neck. Clint was stunned to see that she had made not even the slightest effort to duck out of the way. Her retainers gasped in shock at the sight.

She looked steadily back into Clint's eyes with her own stoic gaze, and managed a thin smile, as blood started to trickle down from the nick in her neck.

Clint growled in frustration as he threw down his spear, which automatically flew back into its holster in its telescoped form. He growled, "Why did you lure me here and try to kill me?"

Her blue eyes looked at him humbly, "First we had to have you find us. The king would finish the job you started and take my head if he knew one of his nobles secretly aiding people who are treated no better than animals by our bigoted society. It was too risky to reach out to you, so Darius over there and Rosalind left you a trail to follow, knowing your curiosity would get the better of you."

Now that his wounds had healed over, Clint sighed more in annoyance than ire. He snapped, "Why try to kill me then? If you want me to help your little insurrection, how would killing me help?"

Lady Seymour shook her head as a pale Rosalia shakily bandaged her Lady's neck cut. "My allies would not have ended you. But this cursed Incursion left us with no choice but to push your abilities to their breaking point. We had to test your true strength as the next wave is a few precious weeks away. We had to be sure you were ready to fight without holding anything back."

"You passed the test with flying colors," The hawk kin added. "Nice trick with the lightning bolt. I've never seen you use that before when you were out in the fields and forests training."

Clint looked a bit surprised himself, "It happened by reflex. He checked his skill tree and he saw _Lightning_ _Spear_ as an unlocked new ability. He looked at the wolfkin, hawk maiden, fox girl and human maid warily, as he could not find fault in her crazy scheme; much as he would wish otherwise. Nothing he had heard about the Waves was anything but horrifying. He did need to fight all out if he was to have a prayer to defeat the alien menace he realized as he inquired, "So what now, Lady Seymour?"

The elegant noble finally flashed benevolent smile, "Why these able warriors are here to aid you and your fellow Heroes. Kindly introduce yourselves, everyone."

The black-skinned wolfkin thief dressed entirely in dark attire bowed stiffly with burning amber eyes, "Darius Okami, Sir Redmond. I wish to follow the Bow Hero."

"Rosalia Seymour, kind sir. I would like nothing more than to serve you, Mister Redmond." She stretched out her black wings and then neatly folded them up again.

Clint looked puzzled at the mention of her surname.

Lady Seymour helpfully added, "Rosa here is my unofficial heir. She took my family's name in my grandson's honor." Her face revealed deep pain, "They would have been wed two years ago if fate hadn't taken my darling Jarvio from me along with his parents."

Rosa looked equally distraught, "I failed you nana. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to best the brigand ambush."

She rested a wrinkled hand on her adopted granddaughter, "Do not blame yourself Rosa. I would have given up on my life if I had lost you too." She smiled approvingly at the former Computer club president, "Look after my treasure Master Redmond. She would happily die for your sake; although I could not bear the thought of losing her as well."

He bowed stiffly, "Ma'am, call me Clint. I swear I will look after Rosa with the greatest of care."

"I am in your debt, Mister Clint."

The kitsune wandered over and giggled musically with amusement amply conveyed in her crimson red eyes, "Santrana Corsac, at your service. I don't really care which Hero I serve. I blow where the breeze takes me."

The young maid curtseyed uncertainly, "I-I'm sorry I wronged you Master Redmond. I am Rosalind Clement, at your call if you will have me."

The boy gently squeezed her shoulder and gave the terrified girl a reassuring nod. He tapped his gemstone on his holstered spear and the status screen automatically added two new names: _Rosalia Seymour-Level 8 Mercenary/Archer_, and _Rosalind Clement-Level 3 Maid_. He sighed at the absurdity of the past hour's events, "I guess that's it, Lady Seymour. Thank you for giving my lazy ass a kick…I think I needed it. I will make sure Darius and Santrana find good matches with my teammates."

The Lady broke into a wide smile, "Wait, please. There is one last companion to consider. She would join the Sword Hero's team if he would have her back."

Clint's eyes widened behind his rectangular glasses in shock as he saw a familiar Spear Knight standing in the main doorway in a grey tunic, pants, black boots and dark cloak. He recognized her tan skin and green eyes anywhere even though her short hair was now silver and she had apparently had been given an artificial eye to replace the one she lost in the First Wave. He gasped out in disbelief at the sight of a living, breathing ghost. He spoke in a raspy whisper, "V-varri?"


	9. Chapter 7-Dispersal

**Chapter 7-Dispersal**

A very worried gang of Heroes convened at the _Regal_ _Flame and Mist_ _Inn_, opting to get a decent meal in after their vigorous training. Although patrons gave Raphtalia and Usagi the stink-eye as they walked in, no one was suicidal enough to object to the presence of the three heavily armed Heroes of Legend and their followers.

Naofumi groaned softly in exasperation as he sat at the same table that he had dined with 'Myne' seemingly in another lifetime. His new dining companion was far more benign, and much cuter. It was true that he had _finally_ found the 'library girl' of his dreams, but even days after locating her he was still bitterly disappointed that she was a little kid instead of an gorgeous maiden. Ah well, there were worse things than having a surrogate kid sister. He noticed that the Tanuki girl was enviously eying a family eating together as their young boy was happily devouring a kid's meal set with a tiny flag planted in the spiced rice.

He looked over at his companion and affected bored disinterest, "Hey. Do you want to eat that too?"

"Huh? N-no, not at all Master." She tried to look resolute in her pale pink eyes, but once again her wagging fluffy tail gave the game away.

Naofumi sighed as he wondered why she was so stubborn about acting grown up, when she obviously liked childish things. After all, she happily played ball with Usagi every time they had some downtime. The Shield Hero sighed and rubbed his forehead before calling out, "Barkeep, two cheap lunch sets and a kid's meal over here."

The terrified middle-aged owner nervously wiped his hands on his apron, "At once, S-shield Hero!"

Takia and Cyril lugged over a longer table so that they, Charlotte, Jerry and Usagi could join in. The exhausted Sword Hero slumped in his seat next to Raphtalia and indulgently patted her hair. He put in additional orders, "Add on three more lunches and a child's meal, good sir."

The barkeep nodded and hastened into the kitchen.

Jerry stretched out wearily and wondered, "I sure hope Clint is okay."

Usagi stoically glared at the Sword Knight Cyril just as he was starting to pull out his chair and silently insisted that she sit next to her master. After a second of awkward silence, Cyril broke out into an amused chuckle as he good-naturedly swapped seats with the harekin.

Charlotte yawned and started to drool in anticipation of the aroma of the food, basic as it might be. Supplies, medicines, provisions, lodging and equipment all added up rather quickly, so they still had to be cautious in their spending on meals. She tried to sound upbeat, "Well after Clint up and vanished we must have searched the entire city. He'll turn up when he wants to."

"Maybe he went back to Melromarc castle," Jeremiah noted with a note of unease in his voice. "We could search there as-"

Naofumi slammed his fist on the table in a fuming panic, startling everyone present, "No fucking way! None of us will ever return to that cesspit again!" His green eyes widened as he saw Raphtalia shrink back in her seat, looking terrified of him. He felt a twinge as he exhaled and slumped back down again, "I'm…sorry. It's just that I can't think of that hateful place. He gave a brief bow of apology to his loyal servant, "Raphtalia, I'm not angry at you, okay?"

"O-okay Master," she replied in a wavering voice. She greatly feared his moody outbursts, but she quickly remembered that he spent over 100 silvers on outfitting her as his bodyguard, as well as all the equipment and supplies that he employed to cure her consumption. If he really didn't care about her welfare, why was he going to such extremes for a disposable slave girl?

Naofumi drummed his fingers on the table and sighed. Bringing up the Trash King and Bitch Princess sent him right back into that hall where he had stood in the royal court in his undergarments, being accused of the most heinous crimes imaginable. Ever since that day, his ability to trust others had nearly been extinguished. Only a tiny sputtering flame had been left after those royal assholes had framed him. Even now, he had nightmares of the other Cardinal Heroes turning on him with jeering expressions of scorn. He glanced over as he saw Jerry laugh as he gushed about his superhero idols, causing Charlotte to suppress a giggle. Cyril tried to keep an indulgent smile at the antics, but Usagi and Takia simply looked baffled. It was a heartwarming scene, but was their camaraderie real or was it a fabrication?

Seeing her owner's twisted frown made Raphtalia's heart twist in pain. She would do anything to make him happy, she resolved, so she went out on a limb. "M-my mama and p-papa adored you, Master."

"Hmm?" The Shield Hero's mouth fell slack as guilt over his temper flare up was swallowed up by muddled consternation and more than a touch of embarrassment. His cheeks started to turn slightly pink as he scratched the back of his head. "I…I'm not to be admired."

"My parents would have liked you anyway, Sir." She coughed but she met her intimidating master's gaze out of her overwhelming need to support him, "Many beastkin and demihumans have swapped tales of the dashing Shield Hero across the years. Just like the past Shield Heroes, you are a great warrior. It has always been my dream to stand by the legend's side."

Ugh. Now Naofumi wanted to bury his head in his arms in shame. Luckily for him, before his gleeful companions could rib him, the food arrived.

Raphtalia blinked at the array of dishes in astonishment, as she had grown used to the single glass of water and bowl of porridge as her daily meals during her recent captivity. She looked over at her master with an expression of disbelief, "Is…is this all for me, Master?"

Iwatani ate his stew and gave a dismissive wave, "Yeah kid. Go ahead and eat it before it gets cold."

She saw the white flag sticking out of the rice and tenderly plucked it up, and thought of her ruined village. She remembered her best friends Rifana and Keel pledging to repair and raise their Rurarona village flag once more after the devastation wrought by the monsters from the First Wave. All too soon that progress had been demolished by Lord Rabier's attack and subsequent enslavement of the villagers. As far as she knew she was the only one left alive. She knew she couldn't cry. She had to keep her tortuous nightmares at bay so she could faithfully serve Master Iwatani as his sword. That meant she had to build up her strength and hopefully grow big and strong quickly. She quickly tucked the flag into her pouch, and then messily devoured the meal a handful at a time.

Usagi frowned and pointed to the Tanuki girl's spoon, but her friend was too focused on downing her delicious meal to notice or care. The Hare beastkin sighed softly in mild exasperation and ate her own meal with delicate nibbles. After all she wanted Master Jeremiah to notice how refined and mature she was.

Charlotte smiled over to her companions, "I'm so sorry we can't wander the countryside together, kicking ass."

Jerry chuckled as he ruffled up Usagi's silken hair indulgently, "Yeah, it's too bad our weapon incompatibility forces us apart." He smiled at the Bow Hero, utterly oblivious to Usagi's indignant frown at being treated as just a kid. "Think of this way, guys. Everybody goes on their own adventure like _Thor_, _Captain America: The First Avenger_ or _Iron Man_. Then once the hourglass runs down, we get together like in the First _Avengers_ movie and kick monster tail!" He bellowed, "All right! Avengers Assem-" He stopped suddenly as he saw the other patrons glare at him. Ah, once again his dorkish habits had got the better of him. He chuckled ruefully, "And I suppose it's no shocker that I'm still single."

Takia looked genuinely surprised, "You are Master Jerry? I never would have guessed."

Jerry looked momentarily annoyed and stared the gloomy mage down, looking for any trace of insincerity. He quickly realized that Takia was being utterly serious.

Charlotte burst out laughing and Cyril stifled a snicker. Takia just looked bewildered as he was trying to give the brave Sword Hero a simple compliment. Raphtalia blinked in shock as she saw Naofumi's lips slightly angle up into a half smirk for a fraction of a second before returning to its disapproving frown.

"Er…yeah. The only ladies I've ever kissed were my mama and grandma." Jerry broke out into a humiliated, yet good-natured chuckle, "I'm quite the lady killer."

Usagi grimaced as the others made sport of her kind and noble master. She wrote out a quick note and handed it to the flustered Hero. It read, _Master White, I would gladly kiss you. You are my Hero._

Unfortunately for the headstrong girl, her note had the exact opposite effect on Jerry than she intended. He blinked at her message in momentary surprise and then broke out into a sloppy smile, "Aww that's so adorable, Usagi. Here you go." He offered his cheek to the unhappy harekin.

Why does he have to be so dense, she pouted inwardly. He doesn't take me seriously at _all_. With burning cheeks she leaned over and gave him a chaste peck on the cheek.

Raphtalia watched the exchange uncertainly, until she realized that Rifana had sworn that should the Shield Hero ever grace them with his presence that she would be his bride….like her own mommy and daddy had once pledged their love for each other. She looked at Naofumi with awe and wondered that after she grew up a bit, would she have a chance to fulfill Rifana's dream in her place?

The group fell quiet as they focused on their meal before they would disperse to their individual quests.

…

After lunch, they had dragged the broken cart that had served as their shelter their first night in Melromarc over to Master Erhard and requested that he repair it to serve as their transport after the Second Wave.

The bald blacksmith chuckled as he looked over the broken off front wheel and gave a thumbs up to the Cardinal Heroes. As he accepted the bag containing 20 silvers as the down payment, he noted with a broad smile, "I have to say, I have to commend you Heroes on your optimism that you will survive the Second Wave."

Charlotte quoted her best friend and roomie from the University of British Columbia, "My BFF Nora liked to say, 'Take risks. Even when you lose a game, life's more fun that way.'"

Erhard gave a knowing nod. "So where are you kids off to? I assume you'll have to go on separate leveling up expeditions now."

Jerry rubbed his chin, "I'm impressed Master Erhard. You sure know a lot about the Cardinal Heroes and our weapons disabling our experience gain."

"Not really. I just like to keep up on my history, and those stories of the last group of heroes all those decades ago inspired me to be a Hammer Knight many moons ago. Apparently your predecessors were all soldiers even before they were transported over from their Earth. One from Usa, one from Uck, one from Nihon, and one from Soyuz Sovietski."

Naofumi looked deeply confused, "Nihon is Japan. I don't recognize the others."

Cyril calmly interjected, "The United States, United Kingdom, and the USSR were where the other three hailed from. They were all serving in a great World War."

Jerry muttered, "That's so cool. So you were a warrior yourself?"

The smith shook his head, "I was all right but no great shakes. Trust me after this Wave is over, you will outstrip my martial art talents."

The Shield Hero sighed as he knew Erhard was underselling himself. "Raphtalia, Takia and I are off the Lute village to get some mining done, and pest control."

"I see. Be careful, little one." He gave the Tanuki girl a soft pat on the head with his calloused hands.

Raphtalia looked uncertain but flashed a shy smile at the kind gesture.

Jerry noted, "The trade route to Q'ten Lo has been plagued by brigands ever since the First Wave wiped out most of the soldiers posted there. Plus apparently, there is some sort of demon causing havoc along the road and terrorizing villagers. I'm putting a stop to that as best I can."

"Very good, Sir Jerry."

Charlotte stretched out, "We've heard rumors of monsters prowling through some ruins not that far from Melromarc. Cyril and I will check it out."

"Fine, fine. I wish you all good fortune," Erhard noted sincerely.

A few minutes later, they followed the mysterious message that had guided them out into the woods. Just as they left Erhard's shop, Cyril had found out that a cryptic message had been stuck in his money pouch without him even noticing. The Sword Knight apologized again to his Mistress, "I'm sorry I didn't see the pickpocket. I promise that I will be more on guard in the-"

"Chill, Cyril," Charlotte finally chided her retainer. "I didn't see him either." She broke into an amused smile, "Also remember that technically he didn't steal from your pouch…he added to it."

Cyril rubbed at his thick stubble and bowed humbly. Unlike his Mistress, he didn't find the situation amusing in the slightest, but he didn't dare annoy the legendary Bow Hero. "This is the rendezvous site, Sir Charlotte."

"Hello," Jerry called out uncertainly. One hand was carefully resting on his sword hilt. It paid to be careful.

Charlotte gave a knowing nod, "Someone is in the shadows. I'm sure of it."

Naofumi readied his shield, not knowing what to expect. Would it be that bitch, Princess Malty, here to set him up again?

Clint casually walked out of the clearing, and frowned slightly as he stared down half a dozen drawn weapons. He deadpanned, "I get that a lot."

The Bow Hero dispelled her bow, and gave the surprised teen a tight hug. She huffed, "Idiot! We were all worried about you. Are you okay?"

"Yep. I have a few new friends that want to meet you too, courtesy of an anonymous sponsor." Clint had earlier agreed with Rosa that it was best to keep Lady Seymour's involvement quiet, considering her perilous position under the bigoted royals.

Jerry sheathed his sword in palpable relief, "Good to see you in one piece, you jerk."

Rosalia walked into the clearing with a wide grin, "Hey, only I get to call my Master a jerk, Sir Sword Hero."

"Ummm…"

"This is Rosa, my Merc companion."

The Hawk girl made a deep curtsey, "Charmed. It's a true pleasure Master White, Master Iwatani, Master Curtiss, Sir Kuznetsov, Sir Aliki, Miss Raphtalia, and Miss Usagi."

Naofumi scowled, "So you've been spying on us I take it?"

The blond winked merrily, "Certainly, Sir Shield Hero. There are many of my kin that dearly wish His Majesty and Her Highness to suffer the torments of the damned for what they have done to their world's savior. You are priceless to us, Sir Iwatani."

A short blond girl dressed in a cute maid's outfit nervously joined her master and made an aside to her broom, "Mr. Sweepy, I'm Rosalind, or Lynne for short. I can't fight, but I promise to aid Master Redmond on his noble quest."

Charlotte smiled as she saw yet another adorable addition to their ranks. She gushed, "I'm glad to see you enjoy female companionship, Clint."

The programmer rolled his eyes at the crack, "I don't care if they're male, female, or a robot. I'll take help where I can get it."

Her momentary merriment faded as a muscled wolfkin with jet black skin and fur, knelt deferentially in front of her and growled, "Darius Okami, ma'am. I serve you to the end of my days. I have been impatiently waiting for the day for someone to put the revolting royals in their place at last!"

Charlotte looked into his piercing yellow eyes and realized he was deadly serious. "Well met Darius. I fear our priority is to defeat the Waves; not start a revolution."

"I understand, ma'am." As much as he itched for revenge, his duty came first.

She extended her hand and motioned the massive beastkin into standing back up. She looked up at his towering frame and quickly regained her bearings. If only her best friend Nora could see her now! She smiled and bowed humbly, "Darius, You can call me Charlotte if you like." She added with a wink, "If you call me ma'am again, you'll get an arrow to the knee."

Jerry chuckled merrily as he made a fistbump with Charlotte, "Nice Skyrim reference. You'll make a great dork yet."

"Dream on, Jerry," she chuckled as she tapped her orange crystal and registered her new companion: _Darius Okami-Level 10 Thief_.

With his arms crossed, Cyril unhappily exchanged glances with the thief and worried that this shady new ally would cause Charlotte far more trouble than he was worth. He trusted the Bow Hero's judgment…but he still wasn't obligated to agree with her.

"Hey don't forget me ladies and gents," the foxkin added as she emerged from the bushes. The tan-skinned fox maiden with burning red eyes and hair that shaded from crimson bangs in front to pink off her shoulders. She was dressed in a grey cloak over her muted knee-length mahogany-colored tunic. She beamed as she blew a kiss to the assembled crowd, "Santrana Corsac, Fire Mage and Dancer extraordinaire at your service."

Naofumi felt sick to his stomach even as he knew Santrana's playful banter wasn't malicious. Still he briefly saw Malty's cruel face for a moment instead of the foxkin's. He looked a bit green as he turned away from her and muttered, "Pass. No offense, Miss."

Santrana pouted cutely, "Too bad, many of the beastkin tribes would kill to serve with you Sir Shield Hero."

Damn it, Naofumi cursed silently. Upon entering this world, he wanted nothing more than to enjoy the company of adoring ladies. That horrid First Princess had ruined _everything_ for him.

Jerry exchanged looks with Charlotte and Clint. "Well?"

Clint was tense as he sighed, "I'm not big on fire spells. Sorry Santrana." In fact he was downright terrified of fire, not that he would ever admit that fact out loud.

Charlotte smiled sweetly, "How about you Jerry? I'm sure two Mages would compliment your Sword arts nicely."

The Sword Hero beamed and was excited to add to his team, but blinked as a small pair of hands possessively gripped his arm. He turned back to see Usagi look at him with reproachful blue eyes. He tried to smile, "We need all the help we can get, Usagi. She'll be a great asset."

The hare child felt intense jealousy over Santana's mature form, but quickly resigned herself to bide her time. She would prove herself to be the worthiest of Master Jerry's retainers. She wrote out, Agreed_ Master White. We need to defeat the Waves with all our power._

"Great! Thanks for your aid, Miss Santrana." He reached out, awkwardly shook her hand and then activated his blue crystal. Soon enough text appeared in his field of vision, _Santrana Corsac-Level 5 Fire Mage/Dancer_. He smiled at his friends and everyone exchanged warm hugs and handshakes before going their separate ways to train for real. All the Heroes had to face real challenges if they were to have any hope of defeating the upcoming Second Wave.

Unexpectantly, a hooded figure was the last to emerge and spoke in a gloomy voice, "Master Jeremiah, forgive my earlier betrayal."

"Hmm?" He looked up, and then his black eyes widened, comically magnified by his thick glasses. "It…it can't be…V-varri?"

Valeria pulled back her hood and stared at her former master with mournful eyes, "Master Sword Hero. My greatest wish is for you to use your Cardinal Weapon to end my life. However, as my honor compels me to defeat the Waves, I kindly request that you kill me once the Incursion is over."

Cyril looked ready to faint, "Sister? H-how can you possibly be alive? What…happened?"

"Hello brother." She shook her head mournfully, "I was saved from my immolation and my fatal plunge by Rosalia. I was later given the choice of dying as a faithful servant to the Three Heroes God or surrendering my humanity to continue my service to the Sword Hero." She looked at Jerry with hopeless green eyes, "I choose eternal damnation as all I wish for is for Second Princess Melty to grow up in a peaceful world when the Four Cardinal Heroes emerge victorious. I will lend you my spear once more, if only you are willing to tolerate a bastardized parody of a human in your service again."

Jerry glanced at her with a deeply worried frown as he noted her silver hair in a pixie cut and her self-loathing green eyes. He decided instantly that when they had a private moment that he would ask her what trauma had destroyed, and then remade her. He tapped the crystal again and saw to his shock that her listing had changed drastically: _Valeria Starnovna Kuznetsov_-_Level 12_ _Spear Knight/Dryad Mage_.

Varri bowed deeply, and felt like she wanted to cry even though she was too numb for the tears to form. Master Jerry really was too softhearted for his own good; she owed to repay his kindness by defending him to her last breath. All she had ever wanted was to be a humble and devoted servant to the Three Heroes God, a faithful knight to the royal house, and a defender of the Sword Hero. It was a pity that only one out of her three dreams would ever be realized. She meekly followed behind the Sword Hero as he set out on his perilous journey.

Cyril watched his sister depart with an open mouthed expression of shock. Was he dreaming, or was this some sort of diabolical nightmare?


	10. Chapter 8-Monster

**Chapter 8-Monster**

A few days later Clint felt the sea breeze as he stared out over the sheer cliff face of a trashed seaside fishing village. Most of the stone buildings built to withstand dangerous storms, but not inhuman monster attacks. Every last building was seared by smoke and fire damage. It was clear this place had been not just attacked, but ransacked afterwards as well. A cursory search of several homes, shops, and fish drying storehouses made it plain that furniture was chopped to pieces by invaders looking for valuables. Three times he had gently chided Lynne when she instinctively started to enchant her broom to attempt to sweep up the overwhelming mess. In one tiny house, he found a discarded hooded tunic with ear holes punched out in the top, and his frown deepened. This had obviously been a town inhabited by people just like Usagi, Rosa and Raphtalia. The creepiest sight was a patch of disturbed earth that indicated some sort of fresh grave. The massive stone block jammed into the earth was only adorned with a chiseled icon of a set of crossed swords.

"You can thank Lord 'dunghill' Rabier for this mess," Rosa snapped. "In the chaos following the First Wave, his first action was to purge Rurorona village of its inhabitants and sent those that weren't slaughtered off in chains." Her expression grew pained as she traced her finger over the icon.

The Spear Knight was curious what Rosa knew about this gravesite, but he didn't want to rip open badly healed emotional scabs.

Lynne looked up at the sorrowful Hawk maiden with sympathetic grey eyes and gently hugged her side. "Mister Sweepy hates chaos and disorder…and meanness."

Clint was seriously worried about his maidservant as well, and wondered why she only spoke to her cleaning tools instead of talking to either of them. Her past trauma must have been severe.

Rosa sighed in frustration, "Yeah, I know sweetie." She then faced her master, "Before you ask, I've never been here before." Her hazel eyes looked downcast, "My Lady just has a good network of information. I'd love to march into town and gut that Lord myself, but we are still too underleveled to make a go of it."

"Yeah," Clint agreed. Attempting a suicidal assassination attempt against a well guarded Noble in the middle of a sizable trading town right before a Wave was not a wise move on their part. Justice would unfortunately have to be deferred for the time being. "Let's go back to that storehouse and set up camp. This mist is getting too thick to see through and the sun is going down fast."

A sudden animal-like moan pierced the gloom. The three warriors exchanged concerned glances and then started a thorough search through the village to find its source. They soon heard the indecipherable groan again, ran through a pair of shattered double doors torn apart by monster claws and reached a smashed staircase within a stone walled town hall with the roof caved in.

Clint looked up at the twenty foot gap in the staircase and then looked expectantly at Rosa with a restrained smirk.

"All right, all right, boss," the hawk kin chuckled and gently lifted the Spear Hero aloft onto the teetering upper balcony. She then returned for the short maidservant and the three of them cautiously exited out onto the parapet.

All could see a cowering figure in the swirling mist that made seeing more than a few feet all but impossible.

Clint adjusted his glasses and smiled to the maid a year his junior, "Now, Lynne."

She gave a firm nod as she addressed her featherduster, and incanted, "As source of my power I order thee; decipher the laws of nature and enact Spick and Span."

The small tool with ticklish feathers proceeded to levitate and lightly brush over the three heroes, magically cleaning off the grime off their travel cloaks and filling them with a surge of energy and vigor. Most of Clint's fellow players on the _The Legend of the Sacred Jade Heroes_ MMORPG found characters who specialized in buffs and debuffs to be 'lame'. Clint couldn't disagree more as he knew that having a skilled noncombantant could make the difference between success and failure. His spear telescoped out into its full size as he pointed at his opponent, "You. Friend or foe?"

There was a shrieking chain, as the figure lunged forwards.

Rosa drew her drawstring back on her bow. She wasn't about to take chances.

Just as the Spear Hero's weapon lightly touched the mysterious assailant's throat, the burly, bearded man stopped dead as his chain secure his right wrist snapped taut. He stared directly at Clint with crazed brown eyes and shaggy black hair. The muscular man was dressed in a dirty grey tunic, pants and nothing else. He reached out with his left arm, but the wrist ended in a stump swathed in bloody bandages. His tattered shirt featured an embroidered symbol of a pair of crossed dark curved swords emblazoned on a red background, making Rosa stir in anger.

She walked a few feet to the left and growled, "Clint. With your leave I would like to dispatch this scum."

The Spear Hero was taken aback. Rosalia was nearly always laid back and easygoing; so seeing fury in her hazel eyes made him take pause. He quickly shook his head and commenced the investigation. He inquired softly, "You know him?"

"By reputation only. The Black Sabers are a Mercenary company on the payroll of Lord Rabier. They were directly involved in ravishing this village and sending the survivors off into bondage." She gritted her teeth and seethed, "Ask him if he was there, Clint."

Clint induced his crystal gemstone to bathe the area in a distinct crimson glow, penetrating the gloom for a few precious feet. Only then could the three horrified travelers see that the Merc's mouth was delicately stitched shut with a thread that was as fine as a spider's web!

"Wha…? What the fuck is this?" The young man's eyes widened behind his glasses as he fought down a flare of nausea. He grimaced and used the spear tip's edge to slice through the threads.

The man collapsed in gratitude and proceeded to kiss Clint's boots. "Thank yah. Thank yah so much, Sir Spear Hero. If you free me I promise that I will never sin against God again! I swear!"

Rosa looked at the groveling mercenary with her gaze dripping with contempt. She sincerely hoped she'd get the chance to kill him later; still she assumed that her new Master was determined to unravel this horrifying enigma. Even she was wondering by the Shield Hero God how a burly warrior had ended up alone and short a hand, atop a ruined building chained to a wall, with his lips stitched shut with only a large keg of water to sustain his life.

The man drunk from the water barrel using a mug, now that his mouth was freed from its maddening prison. After choking on the drink, he coughed and slumped back against the cracked retaining wall, "I have to tell my tale. The demon insisted it as a condition for my life! Please listen, brave Spear Hero and friends."

The Spear Hero and his allies quickly had a seat, as Clint compelled his lance to retract to its palm-sized form and set in on the stone floor to act as an _ad hoc_ lantern. He noted with a low growl, "Your life is on the line. Speak plainly and honestly."

"Yea', Sir Hero!"

…

Gvrunk walked down the village path for the next building to set afire. He was a simple man with simple needs. All he wanted out of life was a warm bed, three square meals a day, a heavy mace to bludgeon things to death with and the occasional desire for sexual release with female company. The last of the carts hauling the surviving scrum-sucking demihumans had left the village only a few hours earlier. He was a tall, ugly, muscled man dressed in steel armor over a dark tunic. Like the other dozen or so men in company B, he was a prideful member of the Black Sabers. His black hair was slicked back and his dark eyes regard the inhabitants of the world as victims, bosses to suck up to, or nonentities. He loved the mercenary life as it gave him countless opportunities to inflict pain, despair and death upon his adversaries, especially the lowly demis. He stifled a huge yawn as he bashed in a door with his heavy mace and set the timbers doused with alcohol alight. Serves those dumbass demis right from getting uppity as they had sat out the last war that Melromarc had waged against the demihuman dominated Kingdom of Siltvelt. He watched the fires spit out of the rafters with delight as a comrade approached.

His tall, lanky ally named Heeger snarked, "Having fun, you dung-headed pyro?"

He laughed, "Screw off." He beamed cruelly, "Did'ya see how I slapped that dog demi whelp for trying to bite me? I promise he won't raise a hand, or lip off to a human ever again!"

I'm glad you're so proud of yourself for beating up a kid."

The muscular mercenary jeered, "Kiss my arse. We're gonna hit the town and raise hell when we get back to the city tomorrow."

"Sure thing arsehole," Heeger laughed as he started another fire.

Gvrunk started to speak but both humans gaped off as a thick night mist rolled in off the sea past the steep cliffs and all across the village. Within seconds, the visibility dimmed to nearly nil. His eyes suddenly sparked concern, "Hey, do yah think its magic?"

Both men watched stunned as the raging fires choked and quickly died out.

Heeger ran for the bonfire in the village square and bellowed, "Chief! We've got trouble!" He took out a horn and blew on it to summon the other mercs.

Chief Roleigh looked around in consternation with his blue eyes as the fires consuming the burning structures were snuffed out one by one. He barked at the arriving warriors, "Men, form a defensive perimeter!"

An almost gentle raspy voice spoke barely above a whisper, but still every unnerved soldier heard the stranger clearly, "Do you truly think destroying innocent peoples' lives to be just and honorable? Are you _good_ men? Are you _noble_ men?"

"Where's the bitch", Gvrunk railed but his eyes could perceive nothing through the impenetrable mist.

Now the last structural fire was out leaving nothing but the suffocating bonfire left as the sole means of illumination. Soon enough, it too died out to embers. Roleigh kept his head and barked, "It is a powerful mage! Light! Now!"

Another panicked guard breathlessly incanted, "A-as s-source of my power I order thee; de-decipher the laws of nature and enact illumination!" A ball of light lit up the maddening fog only a few paces out.

Within the nearest building, a pair of luminescent violet eyes faintly pieced the gloom but the very sight of them made the guard who had cast the light spell piss himself and run in terror. In his blind panic to get away from the demon, he ran past a crude headstone marking a grave and plunged off the cliff edge to the rocks far below.

Another guard loosed an arrow, but a second later the missile returned to its owner striking him squarely between the eyes. He gawked stupidly and then toppled stiffly over with his face frozen in a stupefied expression of shock.

The voice hissed, "You who remorselessly prey on the weak…are you not _chivalrous_?"

"Kill it," the captain shouted. "Stand your ground!"

A pair of archers loosed several volleys into the darkened doorway, and an eerie stillness fell over the clearing. The Captain moved in and as his archer aides moved into a better firing position, a dark shape appeared to the closer one with tan skin and rotten teeth. He gasped and fired blindly, but it was too late.

The monster's glowing violet eyes was mirrored by the matching hue of the incantation she was casting, "Age of wisdom. Heed my call; magic answer my command and enact Miasma." She held her free hand up, a group of floating purple runes before her outstretched palm as the look of horror on his face appeared. The dark orb of magic slammed into the man, who screeched in terror before collapsing into the glowing embers of the fire pit. The other mercs saw his expression locked in a blank stare of terror as dark energy crackled over his corpse.

"Ahh! W-what the hell," Gvrunk spat out in terror. Not even killing feral beasts from the First Wave was half as frightening as this very intelligent and sadistic creature that was picking them off one at a time.

Several arrows from his lone remaining archer shot into the gloom as the Captain roared, "Fuck! Face me you bitch!"

The voice spoke in a calm, almost soothing tone, "I know the Black Sabers use some of the female clan slaves as 'confort women'. Have you never thought how despairing and helpless they feel when you crawl atop them? I believe you understand that impotent fear now. After all, are you a _kind_ man, Captain?"

"Silence you filthy beast", Roleigh barked. "Why should a monster like you care about the demis anyway?"

Finally their assailant dispelled some of the fog and walked into the light. Frankly Gvrunk wished that he hadn't seen the clearly inhuman opponent. She was tall with flaxen hair hung long and loose, with bloodlessly pallid skin. She was attired in a tattered brown cloak and shirt, dark pants and scuffed up black boots. A jeweled choker encircled her neck and a very intimidating two handed axe glinted off the light spell. Her glowing purple irises were inset in black scleria, terrifying the men further. "Because it my karma to punish the wicked and avenge the tormented innocents."

The Chief growled, "The infamous Death Rider herself, although stuck on foot apparently!"

Their enemy softly noted, "I admit it is an inconvenient to fight dismounted."

I never would have guessed you were a Dullahan." He sneered, "Take her out! Lord Rabier will surely reward me for this!"

The men rushed her en masse, but the undead creature ducked back into the mist she had generated and took out one of the swordsmen with a giant swing of the war axe that shattered his sword and took off his head.

Heegar raged as he tried to skewer her with his spear, "Damn you!"

The muscle bound mercenary couldn't believe this was happening. Nothing that the proud Black Sabers had encountered was beyond their abilities. How was one monster able to outmaneuver then so easily? He yelled as he saw a shadow in the swirling dark mist and scored a hit on the monster's skull with his heavy mace. "Got'cha," he triumphed. His elation switched to horror as he saw that he had accidentally struck a fellow Black Saber. The scarred axe wielder gawked at Gvrunk with reproachful grey eyes, blood pouring down his face before he collapsed to the ground. Now for the first time in his life, he truly felt panic.

Heeger gleefully stabbed the creature's arm with his spear. The unconcerned dullahan snapped the haft in two and plunged the splintered pole into the stunned merc's chest as repayment.

Gvrunk screamed as he swung at the distracted monster bashing her head clean off her neck! He crouched down and saw his friend sprawled on the ground, gasping for air with an ashen face, "Don't die, you arsehole! Don't fucking die on me!"

Heeger scowed in pain and managed a pained smirk, "S…screw off, ya bastard." His face then fell slack.

"No!" He felt a squeezing pain in his heart and noticed too late that the undead monster was still moving as she raised her axe. He tried to parry with his mace, but her floating head bit into his ear from behind causing him to lose focus. The next thing he knew he was huddled on the ground with his left hand severed from his wrist, as he howled in pain.

The beast's head reaffixed to her body as black blood dripped off her head wound. She engaged the Chief and their weapons sent sparks flying as their massive weapons clashed.

The scared blue-eyed archer, barely out of adolescence, shot arrows into their enemy with white eyed panic.

She kicked Chief Roliegh back with a sturdy kick to his side and flung a large rock into the chestplate of the terrified kid, knocking the breath out of his body. He groaned and toppled to the ground.

The Chief ran the heinous monster through as she merely smirked and sunk the axe into his face. He gurgled, fell to his knees and toppled over.

It was all over. The badly mauled Gvrunk couldn't believe Company B was completely annihilated in less than three minutes. He watched with a dumbfounded expression as she walked over to the youngest member of the outfit and ripped off his crushed breastplate and applied a healing spell to repair his injured ribs. She spoke to him calmly, "Hello Mister Ville. I know your only crime was thinking joining the Black Sabers was an astute career move. You also never mistreated the demihuman slaves in any way. Never go back to your HQ or Rabier. Run away and find a new purpose." She calmly ran her pallid fingers through the terrified ginger-haired youth's locks and urged him, "You are a _good_ man. Now go."

Ville didn't need to be told twice. He ran off shrieking into the night without looking back.

Looking almost comically like a pincushion, with a sword and three arrows sticking out of her body, she approached the last remaining mercenary. "I'd have slain you already Mister Gvrunk, as you have committed countless foul deeds. However, I need a favor from you. When the Cardinal Hero visits Rurorona village in a few weeks, kindly tell him or her what you witnessed. You will be spared if you convey that message and turn over a new leaf."

He cradled his stump that had been tied off with his belt as a tourniquet and gasped, "W-why me?"

She removed the sword and arrows that pieced her body and took out her medical satchel, and forced him to gag down a knockout drug, "I know you struck that dogkin lad for daring to sass back to you. I want you to know you will never lay a hand on or mouth off to innocents like him again."

He collapsed and darkness claimed him. If only he had never woken up again.

…

All three of the Hero's party looked beyond horrified at the tale. Even Rosa seemed to have at least a fragment of empathy for the bastard.

Clint shook his head ruefully, "So the gravestone was for the cremated remains of Company B, correct?

"Yea. All but Ville and me." He bowed low, "I guess that horrid creature admires the Cardinal Heroes. She wanted to meet one of you. Why, I dunno."

The Spear Hero stood up and severed the chain at the point where it attached to the ring mounted into the parapet. "Fair enough. As far as I'm concerned, you can go back to your asshole lord and tell him what happened."

"Thanks. Yer a saint, Sir Spear Hero."

"Whatever", the blue-haired warrior mumbled. He handed over a rope for the half insane mercenary to shimmy down from the balcony. Soon enough, they saw his shadowy form dash off into the mist as fast as he could run. He sighed out loud, "Miss Dullahan, you can come out now."

A dark shape resolved on the roofline, blocking their escape route. Her raspy voice was just as the hapless jerk had described it, as it was husky, but surprisingly soothing. She mournfully noted, "What a long and lonely story I have Sir Spear Hero."

"Uh... excuse me?" Clint queried, as he sarcastically noted that this wasn't the slightest bit creepy.

"Tell me... what do you think of monsters?" She asked as her glowing eyes bored into him, and Clint raised an eyebrow at the question.

"I don't think of you as being a monster for being an undead dullahan," he responded quietly. "But did you seriously need to sew that guys lip's shut? Are your deeds not the actions of a monster?"

"He murdered innocents for their valuables, took liberties with slave women that served his guild, and fully supported his Lord's bigoted agenda to crush the beast clan's spirits, rights, and lives." She tilted her head, "Was my actions not merciful, as he still owns his worthless life? By all rights he should have joined his reprobate comrades in that grave."

"Lady, you have a strange sense of mercy." Clint sighed, "Why did you want a Cardinal Hero here? Is it to fight me, or for some other reason?"

She hopped down as she calmly caressed the razor sharp blade of her two sided axe. "I want to bring justice to this unfair and cruel world, impossible as it may be." She gave a respectful bow. "If you think of me as an irredeemably foul monster, by all means, let us fight. Otherwise, I wish to serve as your agent of righteous vengeance."

The Spear Hero shook his head at the absurdity of the situation. In four years on the online game, he had never allied with an undead warrior before. Well there was a first time for everything, he reasoned. "I will allow your aid against the Waves on one condition. Do not go about slaughtering people without my say so. Deal?" He extended his hand cautiously.

The surprised dullahan bowed deeply, "I swear I will follow your lead. I am Penny Anterisa, and I would be honored to serve at your side, Sir Redmond." She shook his hand gratefully. Inwardly she still started to think of loopholes she could exploit to smite the wicked without violating her oath.

On his status screen he saw a new ally appear, _Penny Anterisa-Level 29 Axe Cavalier/Dullahan Mage_. He really, really hoped this wouldn't bite him in the ass later.

*A/N: Thanks to Vaati Star for the Penny character design and dialog suggestions.*


	11. Chapter 9-Trauma

**Chapter 9-Trauma**

Naofumi, Takia and Raphtalia wended their way down the dusty road leading down into Lute village. There were towering pine trees on either side of the path and all three heroes toted bundled stacks of monster rabbit pelts and porcupine needles to vend. The tanuki girl was gleefully kicking her balloon ball ahead, and then racing up to kick it again like she was trying out for a soccer team. It was a positively adorable sight, Naofumi realized with decidedly mixed feelings considering she was legally considered his property. However, the brooding college student sighed in annoyance at something that he had dismissed for weeks; it was now becoming blatantly obvious that the girl had gotten at least a full head taller than when they had first met under that fetid striped slave tent. Just last night he had powered up his cell phone using Clint's magical recharger and thumbed through the pictures taken of his team a few days after Raphtalia's conscription, and then the most recent photo of them on the road at sunrise. There was no doubt she was notably taller in the days since she became his sword warrior. He glanced to his left and saw the gloomy mage look up at the sky dotted with clouds with a melancholic expression. Naofumi guessed the young man was brooding on his past and everyone he had lost. He decided to give his pessimistic companion something else to chew on as he spoke with notable frustration, "Takia. I…I need your help."

The Mage's dark eyes looked up in surprise, "Oh! Of course, Master Naofumi. How can be of service?"

Naofumi muttered in a soft grumble, "You're not my butler…sheesh." He brushed his short unruly locks in a gesture of exasperation, "Anyway, tell me if I'm going crazy, but is the pipsqueak getting bigger, or is she getting boots with thicker soles when my back is turned?"

He seriously doesn't know, Takia realized as his mouth fell slack in amazement. It was a true miracle that Master Iwatani had survived this long considering how precious little he knew about this world. That ignorance could all too easily cost lives. Takia managed a slight smile despite his deep concern, "The beast clan youth age differently than humans. If they grow up in peaceful times, then they reach maturity about the same rate as any human child. If they gain experience through fighting, their speed of maturation is directly linked to their experience gain."

The Shield Hero's green eyes widened in shock, "That can't be right. H-how fast?"

The raven-haired Mage sighed softly, as this was not going to be easy for his Master to process. "It can vary a lot. Their entire adolescence can be compressed into a few seasons if they rise in combat ranks quickly."

"Shit," Iwatani muttered in shock. "She's about ten or so now. Are you saying by the time when she's twelve, she'll look like she's eighteen?"

Takia's face fell even further, "Ummm…no she will not."

"Good, I'm not ready for her to grow up that fast!" He watched his young slave play with a concerned stare and exhaled in relief as the very the last thing he wanted to do was rob Raphtalia of what remained of her tattered childhood. Her trauma had obviously been horrendous enough piled atop his exploitation of her martial arts.

He's going to completely freak out Takia noted with grim certainty as he tried to break the news as gently as he could. "Well sir…the problem is you wield a Cardinal weapon. It forms the basis of your shield and its innumerable powers. You and your servants are symbiotically tethered; thus you grow in strength, ability and power as your retainers do. However, the door swings both ways. Your servants will benefit greatly from bathing in the energy of your Shield's magical core. So Raphtalia will probably hit her late teens physically in about two…erm…"

"Years," the now alarmed Shield Hero guessed, while dreading the answer. He saw Takia's already pale turn face a shade whiter, and he started to panic, "No. It can't be. Two months?"

"T-two weeks, sir."

Raphtalia's ears twitched and she dropped her ball in horrified shock as she heard her master scream out a nearly incoherent string of profanities.

…

In the pretty little forested village of Lute several hours later, within the wood timbered and white plastered inn just inside the wooden palisade fence, Naofumi settled the bill with the grandmotherly innkeeper for the room for the night. They had successfully sold off all the monster items, and a few of his home-brewed poultices for various ailments; now the Shield Hero's money pouch was a bit heavier than before. The kindly innkeeper had even given him a carefully wrapped book to deliver to a friend in the capital city. However, even the influx of coin was not enough to brighten the young man's mood. Ever since he discovered the horrible truth that he taken both Raphtalia's freedom and her childhood to further his own selfish goals, he was in a dazed funk. After eating a simple but nutritious stew that was a tasty mix of tubers, sauce and rabbit meat, Naofumi and Raphtalia mounted the stairs up to the small bedroom. The perpetual insomniac Takia had predictably wanted to stay up late and read in a chair by the fireplace to catch up on his magical research and economic theories.

The tanuki girl finally mustered up her courage to address the dark cloud hovering over her beloved master's head only after they were in the diminutive bedroom, with moonlight softly illuminating the room in a soothing monochromatic glow. She steeled her never and stammered, "M-master? Did I o-offend you earlier?"

"What the hell?" The Shield Hero whirled around and stared at his follower with a haunted face twisted into an expression of deep guilt. "No you didn't. If anything, I…I failed you Raphtalia."

Her pale eyes grew wide as she sucked in her breath in stunned amazement. How in the name of the Shield Hero God had he failed her? Wouldn't the fact that she was a cowardly weakling mean the exact opposite? Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as she started to sniffle, "I promise to make up any of my shortcomings Master. I have hurt you, and I want to make it right."

Naofumi slumped on the bed and let his head strike the wall with a dull thump as he felt hopelessly pinned between equally impossible choices. He softly murmured, "All I wanted was a follower who would never betray me the way Myne had. I knew when I bought your contract that having you as my slave meant that you could never shatter my trust or leave me. I've looked down on that Bitch First Princess and Trash King even though I am selfish bastard to use you without regard to what you want."

Now tears were freely dripping down Raphtalia's cheeks as she hoisted herself on the bed as well. She leaned into her idol and basked in his warmth even as her heart was cracking apart. "M-master. My family and friends worshiped the Shield Hero. My best friend R-rifana wanted to marry you once you returned to fight the Waves."

Naofumi stirred slightly from his bought of self pity and asked incredulously, "How old is your friend?"

"Three months my senior, Master."

He wiped at his own damp eyes and stared out of the windows at the bucolic village illuminated by torchlight …anything to avoid looking his follower in the eyes. He spoke softly, "So Rifana is a kid like you?"

"S-s-she was, yes. She was of the feline tribe." Just mentioning her name brought back an uncontrollable flood of emotions and memories ranging from the sublime to horrifying.

He could not fail to note that she spoke of her best friend despairingly in the past tense. His shoulders slumped as he sighed, "I'm sorry you had to lose her, Raphtalia. It's just that I can't have you age up overnight just because I need a Swordswoman retainer. I will not toss away your already half destroyed childhood for my own selfish ends. I will not allow it." He stood up and stared out of the window at the dark spindly wooden watchtower in the darkness, faintly outlined by the moonlight. He firmly made up his mind, "Once we're finished in Lute village, I am commanding you to serve Lady Seymour of Melromarc. Clint and Rosalia both told me that she loves beastkin like her own grandchildren and will spoil you rotten. You can finally be just a little girl again in a peaceful home." He clenched his fingers into a fist and spoke with resolve, "At least one person in this cursed world can be happy."

He heard Raphtalia whimper but he was surprised as her small hands balled up the fabric of his coat as she clung to his waist. She sobbed inconsolably and he felt his chest being compressed by an unavoidable pressure wave of guilt. After several minutes of inelegant blubbering he heard her say clearly, "N-no master. I won't leave your side. I can't."

He whirled around and his mouth contorted in pain as he saw bright spindly tendrils of violet hued magic emanate from her slave crest under her shirt. The girl fell to her knees in agony as this had been the very first time she had refused a direct order from Naofumi. His green eyes widened as he pleaded, "Please don't refuse my command. I want you to be happy and carefree, and live in peace for once. I will not sacrifice your childhood on the altar of my selfish desires and petty vendettas! I mustn't."

"M-master, I won't leave your service." She doubled over in pain, as the crest punished her for her disobedience with sharp shocks all through her small frame.

Finally the distraught young man relented, "Okay, okay! You can stay!" Much to his relief as soon as he countermanded his order, the crest went dark again. Cold sweat dripped down his back as he realized with clenched teeth that he never wanted to see Raphtalia being tortured ever again; especially by his hand. He slumped to his knees and stroked her soft hair with a badly shaking hand. "I'm sorry that I hurt you."

The tanuki child groaned softly and then looked up into her master's pained face with sorrowful pink eyes; in response to his despair she reached out and ran her palm over his tear-streaked cheek. "Master…please don't ever ask me to leave you again. I would not be able to bear another loss."

He fought in vain to keep the tears at bay, but his slave's innocent concern for his well being moved him deeply. He waved the cute girl to sit with him under the window as he took out a small brush and ran it through her unruly locks. They were both silent for several minutes, but finally as he finished, he had to ask why she was so stubborn about this matter. "Raphtalia, I know you have to serve me as I purchased your contract."

She nodded as she leaned back into his side, and yawned. "I want to serve you Sir Shield Hero. The second you took me out of that horrible tent, I would have gone with you anywhere. I never needed the crest to serve as your sword."

His hand clenched tightly over the wooden brush handle, causing it to crack, as he fumed helplessly, "But I own you as a slave!"

She realized that being around her kind master made her life worth living, as she stared the obvious, "I know, sir."

"I only used you as a tool to get my revenge," he complained bitterly.

She looked up at him with luminous pink eyes and firmly shook her head, "I don't mind."

He still tried in vain to argue against Raphtalia's pure-hearted resolve, "If you fight with me, you'll be a young adult by the time the Second Wave hits. You will forever lose your precious days of being a child."

She closed her eyes and wrapped part of Naofumi's cloak around her body like a blanket and asserted, "I don't care, Master. How can I let those horrid monsters that took my parents away rampage again if I sit the battles out?" She sighed in contentment as his lap was exceedingly comfortable. Drowsiness quickly overtook her mind, "If I get big, then I can make a difference and save this world. You need a…a sword, Master. You…"

Naofumi rubbed his aching temples in absolute frustration as Raphtalia softly snored as she seemed untroubled to be his compulsory servant. Either way his actions were unforgivable. If she stayed then he was callously using this precious child to further his own agenda; if he sent her to safety, then he would shatter her heart. He looked up at the ceiling and muttered, "Crap. I'm dammed either way."

…

The next morning as they entered the timber-lined slanted passageway with torches into the monster-infested mining pit, the Mage Takia was intrigued to see that there was a change in the air between his two dependable allies. He suspected that they had had a heart to heart discussion the previous evening that had drawn them closer with the invisible bonds of platonic love. He also noted that Master Iwatani was rapidly advancing in skills as he now had over two dozen shield types at his command. Just this morning, he had further unlocked his skill tree to include a Rope Shield that could be handy for climbing; in addition the luminescent floating Air Strike Shield could block foe attacks at five paces. Takia was now back up to level 13 for the third time around. His Earth magic included an upgraded vibration sensing passive skill called _Resonance_, and his projectile launching spell _Flechette_ was now high enough to shoot a dozen razor edged rocks at his foes with every burst. He was mildly pleased that his skill set was rapidly starting to be of use to Master Naofumi. He had enjoyed a rare burst of fortune to have that fateful run in down in the dank Melromarc dungeons.

All three walked into a wide open cavern illuminated by luminescent fungi growing on the walls. A waterfall from overhead cascaded down from high above their heads into the clear pool a hundred feet down. The former natural stone bridge that had once connected the mining cart railline from one side of the room to the other had suffered a mysterious collapse in the recent past; the rails ended abruptly at the break, twisted like pretzels into deformed stubs.

Naofumi used his console magic to locate jagged cerulean gemstones embedded in the rocks. He couched down with his pickax and asked Takia, "Anything out of the ordinary?"

Takia focused his will and his perception of physical vibrations transmitted through the rocks activated, causing a slow drain of his SP pool. After walking around the shelf atop the steep slope dotted with rounded stalagmites, he reported his findings, "The waterfall is causing interference to our southeast. Nothing else is moving within twenty paces. There are fainter readings at a hundred to two hundred paces out. Possibly monsters or natural cave denizens. Raphtalia and I will keep a lookout, Sir Naofumi."

Looking satisfied, the Shield Hero started to hack the valuable gemstone out of its rocky prison as he muttered, "Fine, fine." After a dozen strikes, the treasure fell free. He plucked it up and smirked slightly. "Okay, that wasn't too hard. Onto the next prize."

Takia's black eyes widened in alarm, "Master! Two heavy vibrations to our north; closing fast."

"Wonderful," Naofumi grumbled as he powered up his defense and commanded, "Failure Shield!" A flash of green light replaced his pentagonal default shield to the large round cutout made with rusted corrugated steel. His eyes narrowed as he saw two demonic two-headed canine beasts emerge from the mine shaft at the far end of the ledge they were standing on. Their eyes possessed a soulless crimson glow in the dark cavern as they snarled at the Shield Hero with foaming mouths filled with pointed teeth. "C'mon you bastards," he roared as he flew into action.

Raphtalia's eyes went wide with terror as the sight of the horrid monsters that had mauled her parents to death. She froze up in utter panic.

The closer, black-furred, Cerberus-like dog monster leapt at Naofumi, and as he raised his shield to defend his body, the central gemstone flashed with a field of misfortune, causing the dog's jump to arc to the left too far and tumble headlong into the conical stalagmites far below. The rapid succession of the sickening sounds of flesh and bone encountering unforgiving rock informed the Shield Hero that he was down to one opponent. A few seconds later the status screen briefly lit up on the left side of his vision with the amber block text: _EXP +340_. He switched back to his Default shield as Takia's stone shard attack struck the beast in the chest and face.

With its left head blinded, the demon dog's other head firmly bit down on Naofumi's shoulder.

"Ahhh, shit! That hurts," Naofumi screamed.

Takia cursed as he had to downgrade his spell to only one missile as Iwatani's body was blocking his target. He shot rock after rock into the monster's head, but the wild thrashing between the combatants meant that several of his attacks hit his Master instead. He called out pleadingly, "Sir, disengage please!"

"You try disengaging you asshole," Naofumi grimaced as he was pinned by the bloodthirsty creature, and further injured by friendly fire. He bashed the dog monster's head with his angular shield, but it had no offensive power other than from the force of striking a foe with a ordinary steel plate.

Raphtalia gaped in terror as she saw her peerless Master get salvaged by a kindred species to the beast that had devastated her hometown and left her as an orphan. Ordinarily she would have turned tail and ran for her life, but all her training and encouragement from big sis Usagi, Takia, the other Cardinal Heroes, and most importantly the sight of her imperiled master goaded her into action. She unsheathed her dagger, let out a primal scream, and leapt nimbly into the air and impaled the beast through its skull and out the bottom of its jaw. The creature roared and fell bleeding out at Naofumi's feet.

The young man gasped in pain as he slumped to the ground as stared at the expiring beast right in front of him. He clutched his bleeding shoulder and winced as he yanked out several rock shards from Takia's Earth magic attack from his back. All three warriors saw the experience gain flash in their fields of vision as the defeat of the second beast boosted each of them a level higher.

"Master Naofumi," Raphtalia blubbered as the inconsolable girl dove into her master's arms. "Don't die….don't leave me."

"Ow. Don't cremate my body just yet," the Japanese hero snarked as he held the sobbing girl with his good arm. "I'll live, you know."

"Let me be your sword, Master. Please," she pleaded piteously.

The Shield Hero sighed and suddenly his eyebrows shot up in surprise as he realized that she had called him Naofumi instead of an honorific or title. She had called him by his name. He reached over and gently caressed her unruly but soft locks with an exasperated half-smile, "Dummy. Of course you will be my sword. In return I will be your shield."

"T-thanks Master Naofumi." She clung to him more tightly as he made a motion to get up. She begged as she cried, "Just a bit longer please."

"Oh fine," he wearily replied before swigging a healing philter and handing Raphtalia her dagger back. His gemstone absorbed the body of the deceased canine monster, unlocking a new Shield skill. He sighed, "When you're ready, we can gather some more gemstones and I can absorb the other canine corpse into my shield core. Anyway, great job Raphtalia and Takia."

A completely unexpected voice boomed from just above the crest of the waterfall, paired with sarcastic clapping, "Yeah! Great job everyone!"

Naofumi's face drained of color as he looked up and saw that horrid redheaded piece of crap that he despised above all other of the residents of the racist Kingdom of Melromarc. He didn't even need to ask why she was here. She was here to kill them.

Perched on the high ledge at the lip of the waterfall near the cavern ceiling, First Princess Malty S. Melromarc beamed down at the Shield Hero with green eyes filled with venom. She was proudly attired in her silver armored adventurer outfit that she had extorted out of Iwatani. Her faithful maid Kutnetsov stood silently behind her. For his abject humiliation of her honor, the bastard Shield Hero and his followers would have to suffer the cruelest of fates. What would it be? Death from a rocksklide, a fall into an abyss, or drowning? The possibilities were so _delicious_. She gleefully held up a glowing aggregate of gemstones that pulsed with infernal fire energy. She gleefully jeered, "Bye-bye Shield Hero and peons. Miss ya'!" Then she let the bomb drop down to the entrance tunnel with a look of evil glee plastered across her face.

"Jump," Naofumi roared as he and his companions dove into the pool just as a titanic explosion caved in the entrance and caused the ceiling to collapse on top of them. The three heroes barely managed to swim into a drowned mine shaft as tons of rock fell from the ceiling and blocked the only way out. As the water swallowed them up, his glowing green shield core suddenly illuminated a vertical airshaft. He urged his followers to go up the narrow rectangular void and breach the surface as the icy water was displaced upwards by the rock continuing to fall into the main cavern. They all took grateful gasps of air just before their heads banged into a grate blocking their escape.

"No way," Naofumi exclaimed in horror just before the swirling water shot above their heads past the iron bars. He could easily stick his arms past the criss-crossing opening, but they were all cut off from the air only about five feet above the grate.

Takia despaired as he realized that he couldn't incant _Flechette_ as his voice was garbled by being underneath the icy cold water.

Raphtalia watched hopelessly as her Master valiantly bashed his shield against the bars, switched to the Rope Shield and tried to yank out the obstacle. However the barrier was too strongly embedded to be budged. She gave a prayer for Rifana, her parents, her friends and especially Master Naofumi as she hoped that they would all meet in the afterlife.

You bitch, Naofumi raged as he started to drown. You Bitch Princess….I'll kill you no matter what it takes! He roared in rage as his mind started to fog over. Suddenly his core switched from green to red and pulsed as a warning flashed in his status screen that read, _Warning, Wrath Shield Tree unlocked_. His eyes flashed red as red tendrils of light covered his cheeks and forehead. His shield acquired the same glowing lines and vaporized both the water above them as well as the rusted iron grate by absorption.

Raphtalia gasped in air and after coughing out the water, she turned to a demonic looking Iwatani. She cried out, "Master! Calm down! You saved us."

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you….you bitch! I'll murder you," Naofumi ranted as the toxic magical energy poisoned his body.

"Master Naofumi," she screamed as she clung to him.

"Ra…Raphtalia?" He looked around in confusion as her voice cut through his fog of rage like a soothing salve on an overheated burn. "What happened?" The red glowing lights faded out as his face returned to an irate but sane expression.

"Master Naofumi, I'm glad you're okay. You saved us all," the badly shivering girl gushed.

"Um, okay." He still had no clue how he went from drowning in a barred airshaft to being able to freely ascend. His mind was completely blank from the moment from when the water entered his lungs. He coughed as he used the Rope shield to secure a tow and winched the three of them out into the upper mine shaft and hopefully a way back out the sunlight. He gently held his arm around his shivering follower and silently vowed to kill the First Princess someday. What she had done to him was monstrous; what she had done to Raphtalia and Takia was _eternally_ unforgivable.


	12. Chapter 10-Nexus

**Chapter 10-Nexus**

As evening shadows lengthened, the brunette Bow Hero and her companions had completed a two day trek on foot on a long abandoned branch off the main stone-paved route leading to the far off mercenary country of Zeltoble. The narrow cobblestone road had been abandoned for decades; long enough for mature trees to grow up right through the roadbed. The ruins they were interested in scouting out lay in an unfertile region of arid plains better suited to traverse than settle. They had passed by very few villages and a smattering of farms. They had encountered far more wild avian filolials than either humans or beastkin on their lonely journey.

Charlotte had utilized her passive skill _Robust health_ to quickly transition from the balmy Mediterranean climate to the dry, hot grasslands on the far side of the mountain pass from the capital of Melromarc. It allowed a tiny slip of a young woman to effortlessly keep up with her far burlier male warrior subordinates. Neither the human Cyril nor the wolfkin Darius saw fit to complain, but both were looking worn down by the incessant travel on a torturous, uneven path. Cyril sat on a nearby rock, clearly wearied from having walked for days in his heavy armor.

A condescending toothy smirk appeared across Darius' jet black furred muzzle as he jeered with piercing yellow eyes, "You should have stayed behind, weakling human."

Cyril panted a little out of breath and annoyance blazed in his brown eyes as he stood up again and met his rival's gaze, despite being a little shorter. He snorted, "I've learned how to march across leagues of any terrain in my service to the crown, you no-name pickpocket. Aren't you roasting in that ridiculous black cloak of yours, Mister Okami?"

Their blue eyed leader sighed in exasperation, "Honestly. You two fight like rambunctious brothers."

Kuznetsov backed off from his confrontation and rubbed his short black hair in exasperation, "I…forgive me, Miss Charlotte."

Darius bowed respectfully and noted with restrained resentment, "With all due respect I will never see this peon to my people's oppressors as kin, Sir Charlotte."

Charlotte unconsciously bit her lower lip; it was a nervous habit that she had picked up whenever she was confronted with disharmony. It included any kind of aggravating setback like ruining a painting, losing for the umpeeth time to her game obsessed BFF Nora, or breaking up a petty quarrel. She put her hands on her hips with a pout and shook her head with a sigh. "Listen up. We are here to build up our levels and stop the waves as a _team_. That's it. If you have personal baggage that you can't deal with, there's the door. Walk away with no strings attached." After a suitably long and uncomfortable pause she shifted her gaze from one follower to the other, and asked firmly, "Well?"

"I'm in," Cyril replied passionately. "I will not lose my focus again."

Darius crossed his arms but nodded curtly. He growled softly, "I will never leave your side, ma'am."

Charlotte tapped her orange crystal bracelet that served as her stored form of her cardinal weapon, "No calling me ma'am, or you know what happens!"

"I meant Sir Charlotte," the wolfkin replied hastily. He was not about to blow his chance to continue his service to the fair Bow Hero. His spite at King Melromarc's mook notwithstanding; he would not allow his feelings towards the racist humans to mar his spotless service to this world's savior.

She broke out into a cheerful whistle as she entered the foothills leading to the ruins followed by her contrite companions. According to her research monsters had randomly spawned out of a one-way portal in a cave system far underground, leading for this road to be forsaken by all the humanoid races for the last few decades. Efforts to wall off one exit from the myriad caverns only lead to multiple failures. The group bore the blood-stained history in mind as they carefully walked past a long derelict and crumbling human fortification.

Darius' ears suddenly flattened as he growled, "I smell fresh blood, Bow Hero."

After summoning her elegant bow with triple shots preloaded, Charlotte noted with incredulity, "I saw this destroyed outpost from miles away. Why didn't my Clairvoyance skill pick up any movement?"

The wolfkin crouched down next to a trickle of dark fluid that had dripped down from a crumbling wall section above. He picked up a few drops with his claws, sniffed at it carefully and shook his head, "Orc or goblin blood. Dead for a few hours."

"If there was a battle here half a day ago, then we were too far out of range to intervene. Do not blame yourself, Miss Charlotte," Cyril added somberly.

Charlotte gave a courteous nod to her nimble thief, and Darius easily free-climbed up the half destroyed walled tower. He soon dropped down a rope after securing it to part of the ramparts. They quickly made up to the third level by bypassing the shattered stone staircase and gaped at a ghastly vista. Along with the corpses of a few waylaid travelers, a band of feral orcs, perhaps twenty or more lay in positions that clearly telegraphed that they had been caught completely off guard. Their crude iron armor indicated that they were not native to this world. Only a few of them had even drawn weapons before an unimaginably powerful force had fatally ripped through the evil band. It was hard to tell an exact number as they were all cleanly sliced into four or more pieces each. Curiously enough their human victims were still in one piece. A firepit that was reduced to a few dying embers still sat beneath a cauldron filled with a thick stew that smelled just like chicken soup to Charlotte's nose.

Cyril calmly placed his hand against the side of the blackened cooking pot and noted, "Still tepid. It would probably be safe to eat in a pinch."

Charlotte had seen enough; she whirled around and puked over the wall after the shock of seeing their dismembered foes. After finishing her dry heaves she recalled a searing memory. Other than attending a few wakes, she had only ever seen a dead body once. One weekend last semester Nora had spiked a high fever, and the duo had caught an Uber to the Vancouver General Hospital ER at three in the morning. Once the doctor had stabilized her friend, Charlotte had wandered off aimlessly to find the bathroom; only she walked into a bare room with a single table in the center. She had covered her mouth in shock at the sight of a clearly human-shaped form underneath a white sheet illuminated by the harsh overhead fluorescent tube lights. The bitter memory of that dead man left all alone had left a permanent imprint on her soul. She had resolved never to take her life for granted and returned to Nora's side with her cheerful façade back in place. She had never told anyone of her experience, although the feelings of melancholy despair occasionally seeped into her photography on occasion when she was in a bad place. Usually after her mood improved she would delete her 'mistakes', and return to her usual milieu of injecting a sense of lingering hope in even in her sadder subjects such as black and white abandoned buildings or a trees stripped of their vegetation by the winter chill. Well, she told herself, there isn't cute kitten pictures in the world to blot out what I just saw. She spat out the sour stomach acid and forced herself to turn back around while trying hard to not eye the carnage too closely She spoke to her wolkin thief, "Well Darius? Who killed these bastards?"

"Are you oka-," a worried Cyril inquired.

"Fine! I'm completely fine! Just do your thing please," his mistress urged. Find your equilibrium, she insisted to herself.

"Yes, milady."

The wolf kin examined a cut off limb closely and appreciated the dismemberment technique. Even his razor sharp daggers couldn't make a neater cut than this. He noted with admiration, "I daresay it reeks of magic, milady. No blade short of a Cardinal weapon could slice this cleanly."

The Sword knight slowly pivoted around in a circle and closely examined where the bodies had collapsed. He nodded sharply in agreement and noted with muted horror, "I must agree with Okami. It could only have been top tier wind magic or its ilk. I am standing in front of the cooking pot facing the Cliffside; I can clearly see that all the blood spray is radiating outwards." He mentally reconstructed the scene. "I see a group of evil monsters anticipating a feast as they divvied up the spoils taken from their murdered victims. They must have come out of those tunnels a few days ago at most based on the amount of ash in the firepit. Most had been seated, in relaxed groups of two or three. More than a third of the group had their backs to the fire."

"So it would seem, Kuznetsov," Darius added. He stood next to him, and called an unspoken truce with Cyril as he pitched in on the commentary, "Maybe half a dozen of them were faced outwards to spot intruders with bows. Our assailant appeared right where we are standing, and took them completely by surprise. They were attacked without mercy with a single blow, and they must have all died simultaneously."

"And yet, nothing was looted, no valuables were taken, and none of the human bodies were buried. This mystery attacker was not attacking out of greed, for justice, or for revenge." Kuznetsov rubbed his bearded chin in bafflement, "It makes absolutely no sense. Why ambush a bunch of orcs from another realm that killed a few stray travelers and yet not take anything of value, or see that their victims were given a proper burial? Was it just to show off or out of boredom?"

A soft voice from atop the squared off roof made everyone's blood turn cold, "They killed one of my subjects and they were in my way, Bow Hero." All three whirled around to see a truly baffling sight; what appeared to be a small child perched on the crumbling ledge topping the old keep. She was draped in a billowing pure white cloak over her multicolored dress, and her pink eyes gazed with an air of cool command at the rank amateurs below her. Her shoulder length silver hair blew in the breeze, and three prominent arcing strands of hair stuck out from the top of her bangs. She shook her head slowly as she used a small set of pearlescent white wings to drift down to the parapet. "I had hoped that Takia's intervention would have made a difference, but I am not impressed with you so-called Heroes thus far."

Charlotte's mind boggled at what this child-, no what this unimaginatively dangerous being was saying. She had her bow raised with her projectiles ready to let fly as she asked in a steady voice, "How do you know Takia, miss?"

The mysterious girl spoke a brief prayer for her deceased follower and then with a wave of her hand the stew pot and the orc bodies dissolved into a flash of light. She met Charlotte's gaze fearlessly and explained, "I helped him to taint the summoning ritual, my child."

She did _what_? The Bow Hero's weapon started to waver imperceptibly. Her face wrinkled slightly at the only external sign of her pain inside. She seethed with quiet resentment, "You yanked me out of my comfortable life and threw me into this perilous path on a whim?"

"No. You, the Sword Hero and the Spear Hero need to work with the maligned Shield Hero or you all will perish. I choose emissaries from the Shield Hero's homeworld that would support and love him without conditions." She raised her hand and forced her weapon to convert back to its bracelet form. "You had best accept your destiny. There are many that need your help, and the sooner you rise to your role in saving this world, the less chance I will need to kill off all the Cardinal Heroes and start over."

Darius' claws unsheathed as he growled in fury, "Hey bitch! Nobody threatens my mistress and lives!"

Half a second later, the girl was an inch from his face before blasting him into Kuznetsov, sending them both sprawling.

Cyril groaned as Okami's tail was stuck in his mouth. After spitting out the fur he groused, "Well that was productive."

"Ergh…shut up human!" He was absolutely humiliated and overmatched by this brat. Still, he was not one to ever give up. He hoisted himself back upright and begrudgingly helped Cyril to his feet as well. He called out, "Sir Charlotte, get behind us!"

The Bow Hero slowly shook her head as her status screen was disabled, and she was too underleveled to overcome the jamming magic. She remarked somberly, "Stand down Darius and Cyril. We're not going to win this by force. How do we prove our worth, Miss..?"

The winged child gave an emotionless nod as she challenged the human girl's resolve, "Now you realize your place, Bow Hero. I am Fitoria, Queen of the Filolials. You can make a start by going into that tunnel, and lend a hand to those less fortunate than yourself." She reached out and gently tapped Charlotte's orange crystal, causing it to absorb some off her power.

Charlotte calmly met Fitoria's gaze despite being completely outclassed and asserted, "I do not know my place, your Highness. I've always been the proverbial square peg in the round hole. I will fight for this world my own way."

The Filolial Queen created a bright flash of light and then the three warriors were alone again.

Charlotte wondered with a touch of wonder, did Fitoria just smile at her in the instant before she vanished? She abruptly released a breath that she did not realize that she has been holding and then gave a thumbs up sign to her loyal followers. No matter her inner tumult, they had a job to do.

…

Late that night the luckless travelers' bodies were respectfully buried and the badly shaken warriors entered the tunnel system. Both Charlotte's gemstone and burning torches illuminated the claustrophobic corridor. There was repeated evidence of attempts to plug the tunnel many times in the past. All countermeasures had without fail been breached. All three were gloomily contemplating that fact that they had had their tails soundly kicked by an unimaginably potent and capricious monarch. Predictably they soon reached a glowing blue barrier obstructing their path just where the passage flared out.

The Bow Hero used her Cardinal weapon to scan the field and noted sarcastically, "This is nice. It's very powerful, and it only allows someone to exit."

Cyril reached out to touch the obstacle, but he was hit by a force that felt like a giant hand gave him a rough shove backwards. He grimaced and rubbed his temporarily numbed hand.

Darius took a running charge into the barrier and was repelled back just as forcefully. He nimbly landed back on his feet to avoid falling over on his rump. He huffed, "So these monsters can get out, but we can't get in?"

"Wait a minute. My status screen indicates that Fitoria gave me a temporary boost to my bow," Charlotte noted seriously as summoned her weapon. The orange gemstone briefly flared violet and then the three of them could proceed past the magical forcefield unimpeded.

All three were shocked when they reached a vast communal space surrounded by multiple levels of balconies in a vast u-shape. The badly damaged, 30 meter tall chamber did not resemble any of the brick, wood or stone structures common to this world. Charlotte gasped in surprise as she walked along the slightly tilted floor and instantly recognized the severe concrete and glass brutalist architecture common to her homeworld. Even more crazily, this academic structure was flipped upside down and completely buried based on the atrium windows at her feet showing nothing but solid rock below. Every classroom ringing this space emitted an eerie pale blue glow that faintly illuminated their environment. She focused her mind and her SP bar started to drain as she bypassed her magic into the fluorescent and halogen recessed lights.

About half of the intact lights arrayed into the 'floor' blazed to life, causing Cyril to curse under his breath and draw his sword reflexively. He muttered, "Milady. What by the Three Heroes God is that light? Magic?"

She gave a slight smirk and shook her head, "No. This is technology…Earth-like tech. This is some sort of school or college academic wing." She did a few mental calculations based on the fact that there were no wi-fi hotspots, no LED lighting, and the presence of a neat row of green pay phones that lined the entry foyer. She mused, "I'd say if it came from my Earth, I'd peg it as about 30-40 years out of date. The signage is in Japanese…This place originated from Naofumi's homeland."

Cyril was fascinated to see a fragment of his mistress' home. The bittersweet sight of the ruins made him feel a bit closer to understanding her. Despite the dire threat that the Waves posed to Melromarc and beyond, he did not regret for one second of choosing to serve this kind lady. He spoke up with confidence, "I'll try to get up a floor, milady."

The Bow Hero smirked and called back, "Technically you're going down a flight, Cyril. This hall is upside down."

He chuckled slightly at his commander's attempt at humor, and then he flung a grappling hook up to the railing and soon hoisted himself up to the next level up. Seeing the scattered flickering lights under his feet unnerved him slightly as it gave the whole space an eerie ambience. The fact that was no debris or signs of life made it all the creepier. He peered into an open doorway and saw that the blue light was streaming in through the windows. There was no view of the outside world; just a blank, uniform azure glow. He called out, "Miss Charlotte! There is some sort of portal in this chamber." Without any warning, a sudden tug like a magnet yanked the brave swordsman off his feet and plunging through the window.

"Okay," an oblivious Charlotte called back. She made her way down to a meeting hall at the very 'top' of the building past the stairwell and gazed inside as she saw the tired seats above her head. Until recently she had been an English major with an unofficial passion for art, especially photography and architecture, and she could never warm up to the cold look of poured concrete buildings lit by harsh blue-white lighting. She giggled softly as there were many boring lectures in vast auditoriums on campus she had endured at UBC where she ended up daydreaming about floating up to the ceiling, or imagining the room flooding with water like a sinking ship. Her eyes widened as she saw the row of slit windows hugging the slanted ceiling showed a vista of opaque light blue light instead of the expected rock or earth. "I see the same thing here! No view of the outside."

Darius ran nimbly up the smooth slope of the underside of the switchback concrete stairwell to the highest level. He peered into a classroom with a dozen black-topped lab benches just overhead. All he could see was the same annoying impenetrable light. He drew out a pair of daggers as the fur on his nape stood up reflexively, but the same mysterious forced that overpowered Cyril sucked him through the portal as well. He tried to scream out a warning, but he was cut off before he could say anything more than, "Miss-"

The Bow Hero suddenly felt a deep sense of dread as she could no longer hear her followers. She turned around to call out to them, but she grimaced as she saw bright flashes of light flash through the windows as too many ugly, green skinned humanoid monsters emerged into the chamber from all sides. They had pointed ears, glowing yellow eyes, greasy black hair, cobbled together armor, and primitive clubs and spears. As she shot two of them down with her triple shots, she yelled, "Darius! Cyril!" She gave the fight her all even as she knew she was going to get swarmed within seconds.

…

Cyril struggled underwater as he groped blindly around in a cylindrical shaft filled with water. He kicked off the bottom and shoved his body up towards the blindingly bright circle of light. He breached the surface with a gasp and clung to a line attached to a water bucket. He groaned as his metal armor weighed him down, but he stubbornly started to haul himself up the rope line up to the top of the wooden crossbeam at the top of the well. With the last of his energy he tumbled over the lip into a dry yellow sandy soil under the midday glare of sunlight directly overhead in a cloudless sky. He sputtered in disbelief as he looked around the rocky outcroppings, the occasional stunted shrub, and endless desert dunes extending to the horizon.

He muttered, "Crap, this isn't Melromarc anymore." He wearily called out, "Okami…Milady…Miss Charlotte!" All he heard back was a mocking echo. He sunk back down with his back to the stone well and sighed. The only upside was that he was not going to die of thirst. It was then that he noticed fresh purple blood spattered all over the ground. Whatever had been wounded here was not small and not human. Rather than turn tail, he recalled Queen Fitoria's admonishment to help. With a fatalistic sigh he sheathed his sword and retrieved the well bucket. He used the water to wash out and fill a nearby dented and discarded brass pot, and then set out after the blood trail. He carefully carried the pot with his mechanical left hand while his shield was slung over his shoulder and his steel sword was left in its sheath.

He turned a corner and immediately his tan skin paled. Resting up against the cliffside in the sparse shadows, a dark blue dragon the size of small shack lay curled up into a ball with pain quite visible in its amber eyes. Its beautiful cerulean mane was stained by its own violet blood. Readily visible in between two of its trapezoidal pale blue belly scales was a deep and presumably fatal stab wound. "Go ahead human," it snarled. "I'm finished anyway. Do your worst."

With a shaking hands Cyril walked close to its snout and offered the pot to the beast, "Y-you wanted water, right?"

The dragon's wings fluttered in agitation as she could not believe what she had just heard. She exhaled her warm breath over this utter fool and spat out, "Idiot. I could kill you quite easily at this range. Were you dropped on your head?"

Cyril managed a small titter despite being mortally afraid, "Open up please."

She opened her mouth and gulped down the refreshing liquid. Her slit eyes regarded this insane human with more than a little disbelief, "What is wrong with you," she gasped. She grumbled and pointed back towards the well, "More water."

He obligingly returned to well and refilled the container. When he returned he blinked as he saw a miniature dragon infant seated at its parent's…mother's side, crying plaintively. It was a carbon copy of its mother except in scale. He crouched down next to the knee-high creature and offered it the water.

The baby howled in anguish at seeing its dying mother, and whined with a high-pitched voice, "Kuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

The mother dragon licked her crying baby's mane and smiled toothily, "Live, my child. This idiot human is of a good heart. Trust him."

Cyril bowed his head as the dragon expired and took her last breath. He reached out and petted her silken mane and sighed. He then knelt next to the orphan dragonlet and offered his open hand and instantly winced as his new acquaintance bit down on his palm with tears burning her yellow-orange eyes. He grunted softly and his red blood dripped on top of the dried purple blood. He smiled through the pain as he had been through far worse, "I know. I know it hurts, my friend. I'll never abandon you."

The baby had no other way to express its pain then biting this stranger with tears stinging her eyes.

The sword knight shrugged in mild exasperation as he realized he could not abandon this feisty little hatchling to her fate. He made a prayer to the Three Heroes God and then shimmied back down the well rope to the now glowing pool below. It was time to go home….with a dragonlet clamped to his hand.

…

In another place and time a young lady with her wrists shackled behind her knelt in a rank smelling and mold-covered stone dungeon. She offered up her prayers to the long departed Shield Hero that her parents were such devoted servants to. She closed her eyes even though her it was unnecessary and smiled serenely. "Oh Shield Hero, look after my dear mother's and father's souls, and take me to your side," she calmly intoned.

A shrieking sound of the cell door swinging open hurt her sensitive hearing but did not interrupt her devotions.

"Hey girl, the war with Siltvert is over," came a somewhat guilty-sounding voice of the younger guard. "Our Lord stated your second sight is useless to him now."

Kiata heard two guards unlock the door and enter her cell. She fatalistically nodded and weakly stood up with the kinder guard's help. She gave a slight bow, "Thank you Guardsman Sivod."

The gruff elder guard snapped, "Why are you thanking him, you foolish kitty?"

"Kindness begets kindness, Guardsman Korlat," she replied calmly. Although she already knew, the blind catkin felt obligated to politely inquire, "How am I to die today, gentlemen?"

Sivord guiltily shifted from foot to foot as he mumbled, "The blade, miss. I'm…sorry."

Korlat groused, "Just shut up and hold her steady, whelp. We can get breakfast after we gut her." He drew out his sword and adjusted the tip to pierce her heart.

The feline girl felt rather than saw a tall intruder rise up behind them from a magically enchanted standing puddle of water. She straitened up and her feline ears flicked as she heard her guest's nearly inaudible footfalls. She noted, "Killing them isn't necessary, sir."

Darius simply boggled at the sight of a young lady in rags as she was propped up by an armored guard with a bare scruff for a mustache and beard. A portly older guard had his weapon ready to run the starving girl through. A simple flick of his wrist and the senior guard gurgled and toppled over as a dagger protruded from his eye socket.

Sivord desperately tried to turn around but three sharp stabs to the back caused him to quickly collapse in a heap. He coughed up blood and gaped up at a black-furred muscular wolfkin dressed entirely in black sneer over him like a rabid canine.

The girl knelt down as the young man was wracked with pain. She was a catkin in her mid to late teens with pale skin, raven-furred ears and tail, and ebony-hued tangled hair. Her sightless green eyes looked more at the ground than forwards. She pleaded, "Please…can you heal him, Master Okami?"

How the hell did this starving beastkin know his name? He growled, "Why heal someone who tried to kill you," he asked with disbelief as he picked the shackle lock open, and handed over a healing vial.

"Welcome to my humble home sir," the girl softly replied as she administered the healing draught to the stricken human. Then she chanted softly a healing incantation. The disabled guard quickly fell unconscious. She smiled at she stroked at his cheek, "Thank you for sparing Guardsman Sivord. He was always the nicest of the guards."

"I will never understand why you care for vile humans that were just about to execute you," Darius huffed as he helped her to her feet. "I was sent by Fitoria, miss."

"The situation must have been dire for her Highness to send you into the Nexus, Master Okami." She wobbled and Darius quickly caught her. "Thank you for coming."

He hoisted her up into a body carry, and felt deep concern that she was nearly as light as a songbird due to malnourishment. "The human made cave system with the glowing blue portals, is this so-called Nexus?"

"Yes, kind sir." She relaxed into her rescuer's arms and nodded, "I can't see much other than light and shadow, but I'm keenly aware of the taste and feel of mana. The portal is reopening, so please hurry."

The sound of armored boots thundered down the hallway and the arriving guards barely missed the sight of a thief dressed in black with a cat maiden in his arms sink down into a glowing puddle.

…

Another orc screamed as three arrows pieced his chest. Even with an arrow jutting out her shoulder Charlotte calmly kept firing as she backed out through the auditorium doors. She cursed as she knew her life was about to end; and she hated to screw over her allies by dying before the Second Wave arrived. Much to her surprise a giant man leapt over her head, picked up the nearest foe and flung him bodily into a spear wielding warrior.

He was a towering, impressively muscled young man with a white horn jutting out of his skull. His white hair billowed dramatically as he smashed two enemies heads together and shrugging off the effects of several arrows shot into him. His blue eyes burned with rage as he was long past caring if he survived or not as long as he took as many of these bastards down as he could. He barked, "Run for your life, kid!"

Charlotte regained her composure as she shot one of the orc archers through the head. She snapped in mild annoyance, "Don't count me out, Oni-boy!"

He laughed uproariously as he plucked up a fallen opponent's spear and used it to run a charging attacker through, "Hello Miss Bow Hero! I'm Lugiel Orga! Charmed!"

The Bow Hero felled the other archer and huffed, "Charlotte Curtiss, How do you do? Welcome to the Nexus!"

Cyril ran charging through the door and used a shield bash followed by a sword thrust to gut an axe-wielding monster. He apologized, "I'm so sorry I was delayed, milady!"

Charlotte felt like laughing with glee. She knew the tide had abruptly turned.

Darius threw daggers at another foe, causing him to stumble and collapse. The remaining half dozen orcs tried futilely to flee back through the windows, but the one way portals trapped them in the kill zone. Seconds later, they all lay slaughtered. As soon as they were finished, a bright blue light blinded the Bow Hero and her retainers and left the space empty of the bodies.

Charlotte collapsed against a wall and panted out of breath. She grunted in pain as Cyril expertly extracted the arrow and gave her a healing philter. She gasped, "Thanks guys. You saved me."

Lugiel stretched out and casually removed arrows from his oozing wounds. His brown tunic and white shirt were now bloodstained. He smiled and waved to his new mistress. "Need a hand with the Waves, Miss Charlotte?"

She sighed as her ears rang painfully by his booming voice. She was now downright annoyed as she realized that he was that punk boy that dragged her from Earth into this world. "Let me guess, you don't remember paying me as visit at the UBC campus?"

Confusion flashed in his rather attractive blue eyes as he shook his head, "Ummm…nope."

She dispelled her bow as she was ready to leave this stupid Nexus behind. "It's good to see you again Cyril and Darius."

Both underlings bowed with respect.

She tapped her crystal and registered _Lugiel Orga-Level 22 Lancer_.

"Miss Curtiss may we join your cause," a musically sweet voice inquired.

The Bow Hero gaped at the sight of a green-eyed emaciated cat girl draped with Darius' jet black cloak clutching a baby blue-scaled dragon. "W-what the hell happened to you?"

Okami snarled, "She was tortured and about to be put to death, Miss Charlotte. She cannot see well, but she is a powerful psychic."

Charlotte gently patted the dragon babe's head and then gave the girl a sympathetic hug. "We can drop you off somewhere safe if you prefer not to fight."

The girl shook her head. "No, I was born to stand by your side, Miss Curtiss. Both me and our draconic friend will support you with all our spirit."

Charlotte gave a grave nod and acquiesced. She beamed at the baby lizard, "Okay, what is your name, cutie?"

"Kuuuuuun," the dragonlet enthused. She liked this kind-looking brown-haired lady far better than that mean metal-handed bad man. She smelled nice like her late mama.

"Hahaha! I just thought of a line from Star Trek II…Khaaaaaaaaaan!" Charlotte giggled and stroked her friend's soft mane, "You're Khan, okay?"

"Kuuun! Kuun!"

She happily signed on two new followers. The appearance of the second name on her status screen nearly made her jaw fall off in stunned shock, _Khan the Nogard-Level 1_, and _Kiata Aliki-Level 11 Seer/Healer_. Seriously, she thought as her the room swirled around her head. It can't be possible. Did I just recruit Takia's daughter?


	13. Chapter 11-Superheroes

**Chapter 11-Superheroes**

A pale girl standing in a large, white tiled, octagonal room slowly pivoted around in a trance-like state. There were dozens of small white tables mounted on black metal legs with strange chairs manufactured out of tubular metal and wood. One face of the glossy walled room faced out to bright bank of windows and doors. Two other sides opened to massive artificial corridors. The remaining six sides featured brightly lit counters staffed by humans serving lines of hungry patrons dressed in incomprehensible clothes. The illuminated signs advertising the eateries names made her sensitive eyes sting. Her nose picked up cuisines from at least four different countries; she made an focused effort to stabilize her mind under the sensory overload. After taking a few deep breaths, she glanced up at the skylight and saw a luminescent tubular orange and green sign adorning the skylight well that read _Diamond Mall Food Court_. Usagi was completely baffled by this setting except that it reminded her of descriptions of the homeworld of her Master-

"Avengers assemble," boomed a gleeful voice about a dozen paces away.

She knew that voice anywhere! Her heart swelled with joy as she pivoted and gaped at her master sitting in a hooded garment and blue trousers laughing as he played some sort of game involving sheets of paper, books and an odd assembly of die. Jerry's back was to her loyal retainer as his friends laughed at his outburst. For the first time she saw Jerry's three friends that he spoke so fondly from his 'RPG campaign'. One was a reticent looking maiden wearing thick glasses busy rolling two of brightly hued cubical die. Another was a handsome blond in a wheeled chair. The last was a heavyset gentleman who blinked as he looked directly at Usagi with an open mouth.

She ran her hand nervously though her hair and softly gasped as she realized her rabbit ears were missing!

The husky player elbowed Jerry and hissed, "Hey dude, a really hot chick is checking you out!"

Master Jeremiah sighed audibly and shook his head, "Yeah Jose, sure…in my dreams. Quit it with the teasing."

The young woman opposite Usagi's master burst out into a mixture of a snort and a giggle, "Hey Jerr, Jose is right. She's totally ogling your ass!"

Master White whirled around as he gawked at the sight of the gorgeous 18 year old albino human girl standing only a few strides away. His hugely magnified eyed stared at her in stark disbelief. He took off his glasses in confusion, wiped them and put them back on to verify that the mystery guest was still standing there. She was.

Usagi gave up all pretense, closed the gap between them in a second, and forcefully locked her delicate lips with her lovely master's.

…

A careless arm thrown over her shoulder jolted a furiously blushing harekin from her dream. If she was still capable of speech she would have uttered a long string of choice profanities. After fuming silently for a few minutes she took solace in the fact that she was resting besides her beloved Master. The romantic encounter in her dream made her shiver inside; she could only pray that some day she could summon up the courage to kiss Master Jerry that way for real. Mitigating her sense of smug superiority over her rivals Varri and Santrana was the fact that Jerry allowed her in his bedroll only because he still saw her as a little kid.

He muttered in his sleep, "Once she gets pumpin' its hard to make the hottie stop…"

Usagi turned over so she could watch his sleeping face. She gingerly took his arm, draped it over her back and then snuggled back into his warmth. Wasn't that a lyric from one of rhythmic chants he favored? She thought he said it was penned by a bard named Elel Cool Jay. Still feeling out of sorts she took the glossy pin off her cloak and looked at it glinting in the moonlight. Right after they had set off for the long road leading to the far flung country of Q'ten Lo, Jerry had gifted his steadfast harekin a strange caricature of a blue-eyed human girl with long blond hair in paired sidetails. Her outfit consisted of a revealing costume with a blue pleated skirt, a short white and blue shirt with a red bow, red boots, arm length white gloves and a golden chevron-shaped decoration in her hair. Apparently this girl named Usagi Tsukino AKA Sailor Moon was the inspiration for her name. She smiled slightly as she pinned the adornment back on her garment, and resolved to be just as heroic as this girl that Master seemed to regard with such reverence.

Jerry sighed softly and pulled his Mage into a tight embrace. His eyes fluttered open and in a flustered panic he rolled awkwardly out of his outdoor bed. He groaned as he sat up as his side had hit a sharp rock.

Usagi stood up and calmly wrote on her pad, _Are you all right, Master?_

Jeremiah scrambled to throw on his glasses as he took stock of the girl he knew so well and yet apparently didn't know at all. He shook his head vigorously in shock as he glanced at her altered appearance. When had that cute little rabbit girl gotten so tall…and curvy? He stammered, "U-Usagi…is there something y-you want to tell me?"

Her sky blue eyes regarded him with the utmost seriousness as she scribed, _About my growth spurt?_

Ugh, he thought as he felt thoroughly mortified. Apparently his devoted follower was racing through puberty at warp speed. His cheeks burned as he sighed, "Yeah. Is this…normal?"

_Yes, Master Jerry. The children of the beast clans can rapidly grow into adulthood if they gain combat experience. It is increased by a factor of ten to a hundredfold if they are aligned with a Cardinal Hero._

The dark-skinned young man chuckled weakly, "So I guess Naofumi is in for a shock with Raphtalia too?"

She nodded curtly to indicate that he was correct in his conjecture.

Jerry rubbed his face in exasperation and murmured, "Shit."

An unexpected perky and loud voice made Jerry flinch, "Good morning, Mister J!"

He turned to face his spirited pink-haired foxkin follower, "Hi, Santrana. Next time please give me a little warning before you sneak up on me."

Her red eyes sparkled with amusement as she enjoyed his flustered reaction, and Usagi's slightly clenched hands that telegraphed her jealousy. She pulled her grey cloak tighter around her chilled body as she detested colder climates. She abruptly became serious again as she noted, "Fog bank is rolling in. We'd best be on our way as we are very close to the first terrorized village."

The Sword Hero stretched out and squeezed both Santrana's and Usagi's shoulder for reassurance, and tried to sound confident, "We've got this, ladies. Let's move out."

All three soon rolled up their bedrolls donned their backpacks and shoulder bags and moved down the road. As always the Spear Warrior Varri slept apart from them and walked a dozen paces ahead with her halberd resting on her shoulder. Since she came back into his service Jerry had been deeply worried about her mental state. Ever since she had rejoined his service, she had isolated herself from her fellow warriors. She slept apart from the rest of the group, ate her cold rations alone, and walked with slumped shoulders as if she was looking was seeking out a premature end to her life.

Well he wasn't going to take that lying down. He huffed as he strode boldly forwards to catch up to his morose former guardsman and called out, "Varri!"

The silver-haired maiden looked back as her hero with a despondent expression in her green eyes. She stopped, sighed and obediently waited for Sir White to catch up.

"Enough with the crap, my friend," Jerry asserted with a deep frown. "Whatever happened to you does not change the fact that you are still a heroine of justice."

The tan-skinned warrior looked up at Jerry in surprise and slowly shook her head. She could not accept his kind but misguided sentiment as she softly retorted, "I'm…nothing now. I'm just a hollow shell only of use to cut down your enemies."

"Bull! You're still Varri and you're still my precious ally and friend. You were the first to stand at my side when I was a clueless newbie."

She dropped her gaze and lamented, "And I cravenly turned tail the moment the King and the First Princess turned on you."

Jerry's dark brown eyes flashed with passion, "You didn't have to come back to my side at all. You could have chosen to die in Lady Seymour's care. Yet you clearly underwent a radical transformation just so you could continue to fight the Waves." He gently touched her arm and smiled painfully, "You came back to me, Valeria. That must mean you still have some faith in both our mission and our bond."

Varri started to sniffle as tears started to run down her cheeks, "I…I'm not even human anymore. Lady Seymour fused my soul with the spirit of a dead Dryad to heal my mortal wounds. I am now an outcast from the church I believed in my entire life. Assuming I survive the Waves, Second Princess Melty will still never see me as a worthy person ever again." She sobbed, "You should see me as unworthy too. You're too damn kind, Sir Jeremiah."

He drew her into a firm hug and his eyes misted up as well, "Well yeah I am a soft-hearted fool. Back in the US, I lost a dear friend of mine in my RPG club only a few months ago due to cancer." He took a few shuddering breaths and tried to calm down, "Going to Mark's funeral was bad enough. I have no intention of attending another one. You are Varri, and you will always…" He choked up and cried with his ally.

Varri wiped at her tears and nodded as she finished his thought, "…be your friend." She smiled weakly. "All right. You win, boss. I still think I'm worthless, but I will fight for peace in this world with all my soul."

He smiled as he wordlessly gave her a comforting embrace and then released her. They silently walked along the stone-lined road together.

…

A few hours later they could see a cluster of lakeside homes in the pine trees barely visible through the hazy milky-white fog. Smoke curled from the chimneys but it was clear the small windows were hastily boarded up with planks of wood and no person could be seen at work well into the late morning. They walked past an idle sawmill and smithy which were utterly deserted.

Usagi urgently tugged on Jerry's ultramarine cloak, and passed him a note that urgently indicated, _I smell blood._

"Oh God! Help me," came a terrified shriek as a huntsman ran for his life into the village square. He tried in vain to unlatch his front door just as a monster with a stocky body the size of a rhinocerous straight out of a D&D monster manual sourcebook bounded out of the mist with three scaled serpentine heads each filled with jagged teeth.

Jeremiah cursed as he unsheathed his Cardinal weapon and pointed the handsome black, silver and golden blade at the terrifying enemy. He barked, "Stop foul beast!"

The monster gleefully ignored the challenge as he snagged the hapless peasant by his collar and gleefully flung him bodily about ten paces into the nearby lake. Its left head giggled and roared in a strangely musical voice, "So…much…fun!"

With Master White's silent permission, Usagi chanted up her most potent spell, _As source of my power I order thee…decipher the laws of nature and enact: Flechette! _A flurry of 15 rock projectiles spat into the Hydra's side, most bouncing off the grey-green scales. A few of the jagged rocks stuck into its flesh enough to finally gain the attention of the hydra. Three pairs of faintly glowing slitted blue eyes focused on its new adversaries.

All three heads reflexively hissed and raised their iridescent frills arcing back from their foreheads and behind their jawlines. Red blood started to drip down its flanks from its puncture wounds. The left head snarled, "Rough 'em up!" The right head loudly sang, "Look at that, boys…play with more toys~!" The center head looked concerned and noted, "Wait! That's the Sword he-"

The party gaped as the beast argued with itself. However, the outer heads apparently outvoted the more cautious central head enough to goad it into action. The hydra charged straight at them, smashing an abandoned cart to kindling along the way.

"Air Pulse Sword," Jerry snapped and he instinctively used his blade to send a gale of air to shove his allies out of the path of danger. Fortunately for him, his follow up slash actually penetrated the beast's flesh; unfortunately for him, the left head clamped down on his right boot and flung him 50 feet into the top branches of a pine tree.

"Sir Jerry," Verri cried out in terror. She turned on the lumbering monster who was just starting to clumsily turn its squat dinosaur like body around. She angrily thrust her polearm into its side only for the speartip to neatly snap in two.

"Dumb," the left head taunted with a toothy smile as it used its tail to send Valeria flying into the wooden well framework, causing the wooden superstructure to crack from the impact.

Santrana nimbly dodged the right head's attempt to headbutt her, and incanted, "As source of my power I order thee…decipher the laws of nature and enact: Flame Whip!" A thin tendril of flame whipped around slapping into the left head, causing it immense pain as fire was one of a hydra's greatest weakness.

The center head spat out a gout of water bowling over the brave foxkin, and the torrent sent her down a mudslide into the lake. It looked abashed at its action as it muttered, "Sorry. No choice."

Usagi suddenly dispelled her invisibility spell from atop the roof of the smithy, and enacted her Flechette spell again, this time targeting the seared flesh from Santana's _Flame_ _Whip_ strike. Her attack was far more effective as the missiles burrowed deeply into the already damaged tissue.

The effect was immediate. All three heads howled with pain as in a blind rage, they rammed the open-framed building over, sending the delicate mage into an undignified crash onto the ground. They charged the now disabled harekin, but tendrils of thick vines and branches ensnared the beast's massive body.

All of the Sword Hero's party gaped as Varri spouted vegetation in place of her limbs as she anchored the hydra to the base of the well. Her left eye pulsed with an unearthly bright green light as she screamed, "Jerry, now!"

The Sword Hero screamed as he leapt out of the branches and bellowed, "Shooting Star Sword!" The blue gemstone strobed brightly and then a magical beam blasted the beast head over feet into the burning remnants of the forge.

The beast roared and lumbered out of the flames and doused the fires by plunging its body into the ice cold mountain lake.

The Fire Mage rushed over to Usagi's side and helped the injured girl with the broken arm back upright. Varri's vines dispelled in an instant as she groaned and wobbled to her feet. She noted, "That's going to sting in the morning."

Jerry panted out of breath as pine needles and sap decorated his frizzy hair. His still glowing sword was ready for another strike. He braced and started to power up another attack, but Usagi gently grasped his wrist with her delicate pale fingers. The glowing sword quickly went dark again.

The three heads breached out of the water and the center head bowed in respect, "Well done, Sword Hero." The burnt left head growled, "Ya got us." The right head winched in pain as it sang, "You beat us fair and square…lets have a rematch anywhere~!"

The Sword Hero blinked behind his thick glasses, "Wait, so you mean the battle is over? I thought you would fight to the death."

All three heads broke out into raucous laughter. The center head beamed as the beast limped ashore, "We were testing to see if you would be a worthy master."

"Plus we wanted to play…let's do this again someday~," the right head added cheerfully.

Jeremiah reluctantly raised his right hand and felt the hydra's center forehead press into his palm. His Status screen lit up, and displayed a new recruit, _Indra-Level 23 Hydra Mount_. He broke into a wary smile as he had not expected his day to end up quite like this.

…

After the battered party swigged healing potions Usagi's sensitive ears picked up a faint sound of music in the near distance. She walked into the mist with the rest of Sword Hero's party trailing behind to uncover to source of the whistling. Her blue eyes widened with shock at what she saw.

At the extreme north end of the village, sitting in the door of a ramshackle storage shed, a young man of about 20 or so attired in rags sat on a tree stump looking disappointed for still being alive. His face on the right side was horribly distorted from a mass growing out of his cheek and neck distorting his facial features to the point where it made the harekin sick to her stomach. The blond-haired youth gave a cheerful wave even though only the left side of his mouth could still form a smile.

Jerry blinked in shock for a second and then his medical knowledge smoothly kicked it, "Sir, what's your name?"

His only visible green eye not swallowed up by the tumor rolled in exasperation as he slurred, "Mhhhooohifffph."

Usagi offered her pen and notepad but the luckless villager simply shook his head sadly.

Varri noted somberly, "You can't read or write?"

"Yeaff," he replied vigorously.

A small child's voice piped up, "Big bro?" A flaxen haired lad of about 8 walked up to his sibling and offered a mug of warm soup with a wooden straw. He looked up at the Sword Hero's party with a look of complete and utter awe in his emerald eyes as his disabled sibling slurped down the broth.

Santrana giggled and ruffled up the youth's hair playfully, "You're such a good boy."

The Sword Hero gave a polite bow, "Heya there, kid. I'm Jerry. That's Santrana, Usagi, Varri and Indra. What's your name?"

"Malak Oakhewn, Sir Sword Hero." He looked up with a pleading expression up at the larger than life heroes, "C-can you help my brother Morif? H-he's an outcast because of his cursed face."

Jerry decided that it was time to put his medical skills to work. If his dream of becoming a surgeon in his hometown was forever dashed, maybe it just meant his skills need to be used here. "I can help Mister Oakhewn." He turned to the forlorn youth, "Morif, are you willing to risk a surgery to remove your tumor?"

He jumped up and gave the startled Hero a crushing hug.

Varri shook her head slowly, "I think that means a yes."

After consulting his texts on his tablet, Jeremiah confirmed the diagnosis was polyostotic fibrous dysplasia with a quick scan using his sword. Well at least it was benign, as disabling as it was. He pivoted to face the slumbering patient and traced over the contours of the tumor with a sharpie marker. At least Santrana had been able to supply a sleeping draught to knock out the poor guy. There was no possibility for antiseptic conditions in this medieval realm so he made do with hand sanitizer and draping a blanket under the ceiling to prevent dust from falling down on his operation. His foxkin Mage seemed queasy about the prospect of seeing a human body cut open so she opted to look after the child Malik and the newly recruited hydra Indra.

Usagi gave a brief nod to indicate she was ready.

Varri carefully braced the head between her knees and spoke softly, "You can do this, Sir Jeremiah."

"Y-yeah. Let's start." His status screen lit up and after synching the sword crystal to his tablet, a new skill popped up, _Sword Scapel_. He nervously activated the skill and suddenly his fingers were tipped with razor sharp blades. With a smooth motion he began the incisions and started the arduous surgery. Varri physically kept the patient stable, and Usagi mopped Jerry's brow, mopped up blood, and handed him surgical tools that had been boiled in water. Several hours later he had completely excised the distorting fleshy masses and grafted in coral substritutes to replace the destroyed cheekbone and lower eye socket. He would have to thank Miss Corsac later for donating her coral rock that she had in her eclectic collection. His final action was to suture the tissue layers closed with magical staples that promised to dispel on their own after a month.

Although his face would be puffy for awhile and the glowing staples would permanently scar his jawline, it was still a remarkable transformation. Jerry puffed with pride at his work. After dispelling his sword skill, he washed his hands and sighed in contentment. He opened the door and smiled to the wide-eyed little boy wrapped up in Santrana's excessively fluffy tail, "Your big bro is going to make a full recovery."

The lad gushed as he embraced Jerry around his waist, "Thanks Sword Hero! You're better than a hero! You're a super-hero!"

Jerry's beaming face quickly fell as he saw a smattering of 30 or so villagers gathered in front of him eyeing him warily.

A dignified man with a cane and snow white hair looked at the unassuming Sword Hero with concerned dark blue eyes. He bowed deeply and spoke in a deep baritone, "Sir Sword Hero, welcome to Klinok. I am Mayor Jorvan Oakhewn. We are beyond grateful that you tamed the rampaging hydra."

Varri's eyes narrowed as she muttered, "Nice job kicking out your disfigured son."

"Papa," the younger boy enthused as he raced out of the shed, "Big brother is all fixed up! The Sword super-hero saved him!"

The mayor looked agitated as he stroked his long beard, "I see…what would you wish as a boon?"

Jerry shook his head glumly as snapping at this villages' superstitions about disease would not accomplish anything meaningful. "Morif has a lot of healing up to do. Please take him back into your home."

The Mayor paled, but bowed obediently, "O-of course Sir Sword Hero. Now that you tamed the hydra, would you like to stay for a meal?"

Jerry crossed his arms in irritation and snorted in disgust, but a light tap from Usagi's palm on his wrist made him look up into her solemn blue eyes. He sighed unhappily and noted, "Hospitality is sacred, right?"

She gave a simple nod and took a step back behind her master.

"Fine. We accept."

…

A few hours later the village sat in a circle around a large cooking fire that was down to red hot coals. Despite the hamlet only containing a hundred or so souls, they had gone through a lot of effort to cook up as fancy feast as they could muster with their meager resources. The party was fed bread, cheese, and fish stew mixed with root vegetables; only Indra the Hydra opted to eat the fish raw. The locals had even put on a reenactment of some of the heroic deeds of the past Sword Hero.

Varri's eyes grew very large as she saw the villager playing the role of her famous great-grandfather was wearing an olive colored Great Patriotic war era Soviet foldable cap adorned with a red five pointed star. After the show was over she approached the young man and inquired after it.

Jeremiah finished his stew and asked the Mayor, "I'm curious. Did Vasily Kuznetsov really walk through this village a century ago?"

Mayor Oakhewn chuckled in soft amusement, "He is the reason this village exists. Why do think this place is called Klinok or 'the blade'? The last Sword Hero and his retinue brought down an evil red dragon right in this spot. The explosion created a crater that later became Lake Krasnydrakon. My grandfather as a boy no older than you saw Sword Hero Kuznetsov with his own eyes. He gestured to his wife who brought out a mysterious parcel wrapped in a dark cloth. The Mayor unwrapped a small box with Cyrillic letters on it and reverently handed it over to the new Sword Hero. He smiled, 'Here. He would have wanted his successor to have this. Especially considering his great-granddaughter serves as your spear."

He replied in a subdued voice, "Thank you." Jerry hoped that this village had learned its lesson on treating others with more kindness. He took the box, opened it and started to chuckle over the sight of its contents. He looked over to his Spear Warrior and called out, "Hey Varri! Do you still have that revolver on you?"

Varri walked back with a replica of her great-grandfather's cap with a satisfied expression, "Master Jerry look what I just…"

Jerry stood up and beamed as he pointed to her rutsack.

She took out a cloth wrapped parcel which revealed an exquisitely maintained Nagant M1895 seven-barreled revolver. She inquired, "Are those brass capsules for his firearm?"

After taking the revolver, he took out a single 7.62x38mmR bullet out of the box and inserted it into the chamber. A message in red lettering flashed across his status screen that indicated, _Warning, weapons conflict!_ He smiled to the crowd as he handed the revolver back to Valeria and they walked safely out of range of hitting any people.

She took aim at a nearby emptied berry wine barrel as her friend called out, "Cover your ears, everyone!"

Everyone complied as she leveled the antique weapon and fired on the hapless wooden vat.

Much to The Sword Hero's shock, the gun recoiled piercing the barrel cleanly though but the noise sounded surprisingly subdued.

She broke open the seven chambered cylinder and removed the smoking brass cartridge. She closed up the weapon again and returned the spent casing to Jerry.

He handed Varri the ammo box and urged, "Put this to good use."

She looked at her famous ancestor's gun and hat and nodded fiercely with teary eyes, "I-I will, Sir Sword Hero."

He looked down at young Malik Oakhewn and handed the still warm brass jacket to the boy.

"Thanks mister super-hero," the awed lad gushed.

A sound of clapping drew everyone's attention to the sight of a hulking Amazon standing on the outskirts of town.

Mayor Oakhewn gasped, "By the Three Hero's God! T-that's the other demon terrorizing this forest! The monster that has been cutting people into pieces!"

A booming voice echoed through the camp, "Hey poop-brain! Me only hack baddies into pulp!" She strode into the firelight and grinned toothily at the petrified villagers.

Indra leapt up and ran over to her like an enthusiastic and oversized retriever and covered her with adoring licks with all three heads.

"Haha! You like biggie dog, Indra!" The Beserker was so fearsome looking that even the Sword Hero instinctively took a step back as he took in the sight of the woman who had been attacking and mutilating cutthroats and brigands ever since the First Wave. She towered over everyone at the clearing at well past six feet tall. Her appearance was so wild looking that Jerry initially thought she was a half monster instead of human. She was tall with pale skin covered with scars, possessed piercing blood red eyes and ashen grey hair tied in messy dreadlocks. Her physique was well developed under her black armor and worn fabric underneath along with black gauntlets, brown baggy pants held up with a chain belt. Glinting off her neck was a golden cross composed of all four Cardinal weapons. Her fearsome face was covered in tribal red tattoos and was partly obscured by a headdress composed of rope and Filolial feathers. She pointed to Jerry and giggled, "Hey Boss blue-pointy-stick! Me Razskull! You. Me. Fight!"

God help me, Jerry thought as he leveled his blade. He would do everything he could to protect this village and his precious followers as his three female companions stood defiantly by his side. Getting tossed up in a pine tree was going to be a vacation compared to this duel.


	14. Chapter 12-Gathering

**Chapter 12-Gathering**

Deep in the Lute Village mineshaft Naofumi sighed as his muscles burned from overwork. The labor required to restore the local mine into service that the Bitch Princess had wrecked was a lot tougher than he had anticipated. He had traveling back to the royal capital to restock and drop off the book he had to deliver and returned to Lute ostensibly to train up his party's levels until the Second Wave's foci opened in the vicinity. His unspecified real reason to return was to atone for the mine getting trashed. There was little he hated more (other than the Melromaric royals) than owing a favor. He wiped sweat off his brow as he had stripped naked to his waist in the infernal heat. He looked on with satisfaction as his loyal followers and locals had pitched in to level off the rockslide that filled in the chasm. The mine had been purged of all dangerous monsters and the minecart rails had been rebuilt to reconnect the front and back halves of the mine.

An equally shirtless Takia joined his noble leader as the pale-skinned mage was doing his level best not to faint from his exertions, "I think that's everything, sir."

Iwatani gave a curt nod to his scrawny Mage although he was secretly pleased his luckless retainer had finally seemed to rally his strength despite still looking perpetually exhausted. He muttered softly, "A debt is a debt."

"Master Naofumi," a bright a cheery voice echoed through the entrance tunnel. A lovely auburned-haired tanuki maiden that looked to be in her late teens entered the main cavern in her now standard pinstriped tunic with maroon and red panels, a frilly hem, thigh high boots, and her ever present longsword. She stopped short as she openly gawked at her sweaty and well toned master leaning on a minecart and glaring at her with mild annoyance. The scent of his intoxicating sweat made her turn pink in her cheeks as she averted her gaze. She stammered in a slightly dazed tone, "M-master Naofumi, it is suppertime."

The Japanese youth shrugged as he threw on a sleeveless undershirt and mused on why his adorable bodyguard was suddenly so shy. Raphtalia was usually too brassy for own her own good if anything. As she had aged up her shy demeanor had quickly evaporated as she rocketed through puberty. She now spoke her mind honestly; which was a quality that he deeply appreciated. At least her growth spurt had apparently finally petered out once she had reached level 20. He was still deeply conflicted on the warring constructs in his brain between his honorary kid sister Raphtalia, and the lovely 'Library maiden' Raphtalia. It hurt his head too much to think about what he should do about his muddled feelings, so he simply tucked them into a dark recess in his mind. He waved to the other mine workers, "Good work everyone." He then walked up to his dear ally and stretched his arms out wearily, "I thought it was still daylight. Thanks for the heads up. Let's go Talia, Takia."

She beamed, "Of course!" She didn't dare admit out loud about her all too obvious infatuation with her beneficent master. He was her savior, and she never wanted to leave his side, ever. Seeing his bare chest made her tingle inside, and she constantly had to fight down her unruly feelings over her Master and love.

Takia donned his shirt and wordlessly followed Raphtalia and Naofumi up the gently sloping tunnel. He softly exhaled as he was all too well aware of the deep romantic bond between his beloved and stalwart comrades; although they acted like unbearably awkward kids. It really was unfortunate that they were both too tongue-tied to simply state their feelings to each other.

Iwatani blinked as he exited the tunnel into the balmy nighttime air. After a short walk, he noted that Raphtalia's tanuki ears perked up at a sound that she found puzzling as light and music poured out of the _Greenwood_ Inn's wide open windows and door. He scratched his chin in thought as he inquired, "Hey, what is it?"

Her pink eyes lit up with delight, "That's Master Jeremiah's voice! He's…ummm…chanting something odd, Master Naofumi."

The three warriors were astonished by the sight of a packed tavern attentively listening to Usagi strumming an Earth melody on a bulbous maplewood ten-string lute. A deeply embarrassed Varri tapped out a beat on a thin drum. Santrana was dancing to entertain the patrons.

Jerry belted out with a look of rueful self recognition, "You're on a mission and your wishin' someone could cure your lonely condition. Lookin' for love in all the wrong places; No fine girls just ugly faces. From frustration, first inclination is to become a monk and leave the situation. But every dark tunnel has a light of hope, so don't hang yourself with a celibate rope."

Raphtalia gawked openly as she saw Master Jerry rhyme without shame as his face dripped with perspiration.

"Your movie's showin', so you're goin'. Could care less about the five you're blowin'! Theater gets dark just to start the show. Then ya spot a fine woman sittin' in your row. She's dressed in yell-ow, she says 'Hell-o, come sit next to me you fine fellow.' You run over there without a second to lose, and what comes next hey bust a move."

Naofumi caused both his loyal mage and lovestruck tanuki sword warrior to gape in astonishment as their master burst out into giggles and exclaimed, "That crazy SOB is _rapping_! What an asshole!"

Talia fell in love with her master all over again as she had never seen Master Naofumi ever _laugh_ before.

The foxgirl crooned out the chorus as her hips swayed provocatively, "If you want it, you got it. If you want it, baby you got it!"

Jerry joyfully geeked out as he chanted to cheers, "Just bust a move!"

"If you want it, you got it. If you want it, baby you got it," the cute kitsune sung with sultry abandon. She twirled around and abruptly stopped and beamed at the new arrivals, "Heya Master I!"

Iwatani shook his head as he clasped Jerry's outstretched hand and they pulled into to brief affectionate hug. "You look like a real dumbass, my friend."

Amidst cheers from the crowd Jerry flushed slightly as he grinned, "Hey. No reason the kingdom can't learn about the wonders of Young MC."

Varri respectfully saluted the Shield Hero and mused, "Somehow I don't see _Bust a Move_ becoming a bardic staple, Master Jerry."

A now adult Usagi walked over with mild annoyance flashing in her sky blue eyes. After gently setting the lute down, she scribed, _I think it is catchy and novel Master Jerry_.

Jerry mopped sweat off his brow using Usagi's proffered handkerchief and shook his head with a silly grin, "Naw. I'm not quitting my day job as the Sword Hero, Sagi."

She gravely nodded with her ever serious expression. The rabbit harekin suddenly winced as her surrogate sister wrapped her up in a crushing embrace.

"Neechan, I'm so happy to see you again," Raphtalia beamed through her tears as her supremely fluffy tail wagged in unbridled elation.

The harekin smiled slightly as she hugged her sibling back, as her rabbit ears swiveled forwards. Her own cottonball-shaped tail flitted side to side.

Jerry had to fight down the almost irresistible impulse to caress her fluffy white furred ears as he didn't want two dozen _Flechette_ rocks flung into his face. Jerry shook his head, bit his lip slightly and made a mental note to take a cold bath later. He cleared his throat as he fist-bumped with Takia and hugged the charming tanuki maiden. He was still stunned by how tall and gorgeous she had become.

Usagi tugged on the Sword Hero's sleeve urgently.

He chuckled in embarrassment. Never change my brave and clingy heroine of justice he silently noted. Since she had aged up, he had sadly realized that lovely and charming little girl was now nearly his age physically. He had adored being a big brother figure to Usagi, but that phase of their relationship was abruptly over. Besides he couldn't miss the signs that she was seriously into him; not that it could amount to anything. He would never lay a finger on her pearlescent hair considering that she was still his _slave_ and therefore couldn't give or refuse consent. He fingered a silverite cross that she had labored behind the scenes to replace the gold one he had surrendered to purchase her contract and patted her shoulder affectionately. "Hey Sagi, thanks again for this gift. I'll find a way to repay you."

She shook her head gravely and penned with Charlotte's gel pen, _No Master. I know that is a symbol of your devotion to your God. You gave up a priceless symbol of your faith to save my petty life. It was the least I could do._

His eternal shame that had never left his guilt-plagued soul flared up fiercely once again. No matter how he tried he could never shake his guilt over owning another person. Even though she explained being under a slave contract to a Cardinal Hero conferred protections from the worst of the racist laws of the Kingdom of Melromarc, his conscience refused to be placated. He tried to erase his worried frown as he soothed, "Someday I will free you. I swear it on my late father's honor."

_I will remain at your side for as long as I draw breath, she stated flatly._

Oh brother, Jerry noted with growing embarrassment. She wasn't kidding. Staying by his side was not metaphorical to his talented mage beastkin. He had fruitlessly informed the stubborn harekin to not share his bedroll at night, so she had simply taken lain in the grass at arm's length. When he told her to take his blankets instead she had waited until he had slumbered and then snuggled into his back. He smiled and gave his harekin Mage a warm embrace to atone for making her jealous, "Sorry Sagi."

She instantly turned crimson as she grumbled silently that her albinism left her with no ability to hide her blushing cheeks. She took a few breaths to calm down her nerves and then she wrote out, _No need to apologize, Master Jerry. I am pleased to see you all are well, Master Naofumi, Takia and Raphtalia._

"I am beyond pleased to serve as Master Naofumi's sword," Raphtalia crowed.

"Fate pitied me enough to send me a kind Hero of the Shield to serve," Takia concurred.

Jeremiah chuckled as they exited the inn and headed out the front gate, "Anyway, time to reassemble the team."

Naofumi blinked in surprise as he saw a gray three-headed hydra romp with a tall Amazon Berserker. He pointed to the rambunctious duo as he glanced at Jerry, 'Umm, are they…?"

"Yeah, they're with me," The Sword Hero replied with a bemused shrug. "Hey Indra, Razskull!"

The ashen-haired warrior eagerly took the small cask of berry wine from Varri and eagerly poured out a tankard for herself. After downing the strong booze in one go she laughed and gave Jeremiah a backslap that nearly toppled him over, "Thanks boss! After Wave we duel."

The brown-skinned hero rubbed his sore shoulderblade as he mused, "We couldn't help that Klinok village was attacked by a band of marauding orcs just as we were about to fight. You'll get your duel once we deal with the Second Wave."

Her crimson eyes flashed with fiery passion as she pumped her fist, "Raskull ready to crush enemies and then crush Boss!" She then downed a second drink as if it was nothing.

Valeria sighed deeply, "Miss Raskull is spirited…I'll grant you that."

Santrana giggled impishly, "She and Indy are fun 'tho'!"

Jerry smiled sincerely, "This is Indra the Hydra and Razskull MedarThrakka the Beserker."

The Shield Hero raised his hand in perfunctory greetings, "Yo. Iwatani Naofumi."

The rail thin pale man bowed politely, "Mage Takia Aliki."

The bright tanuki beastkin beamed, "The Shield Hero's Sword…Raphtalia."

A pair of glowing violet eyes seemed to appear out of nowhere in the near distance, "Such happy camaraderie. I remember such days well from my former life…"

Several of the Heroes' followers flinched at the undead maiden's appearance. Raphtalia stood defiantly in front of the Shield Hero. Both Varri and Usagi had their weapons at the ready.

Clint frowned tightly as his party walked out the misty evening, "Penny, do you mind not scaring my friends."

The white haired undead maiden shouldered her massive axe as she nodded respectfully to her Master several centuries her junior, "I meant no offense Sir Redmond. I am Penny Anterisa."

"Holy crap, you recruited a dullahan," Jerry stated with a mixture of wonder and elation.

Clint adjusted his glasses and sighed at his hopelessly geeky pal.

His faithful hawk-kin Rosa giggled as she joined her master with an amused smirk plastered across her face, "Hey Penny, I think you have a new admirer."

"Oh. Do you not fear my dark aura, Sword Hero?"

He shook his head with a tight smile. This was just too _cool_.

Lynne shyly hid behind Rosa's legs as she bashfully spotted the boisterious crowd of Cardinal Heroes and their followers. She addressed her broom, "Mister Sweepy, you'll stay with me, right?"

"I'll stick with you too cutie," Rosa kissed the shy maid's forehead. She waved to her allies, "I'm Rosaline the Merc. This is Lynne the maid, and Penny the badass."

Penny eyed the hawk girl with a sharp gaze as Iwatani noted, "You keep interesting company Clint."

"And you don't," the teen retorted with a stiff smile.

"Aaaand I gotcha all beat," Charlotte chuckled as she joined the crowded meadow with a slumbering dragonet nestled in her arms. She eyed the swelled ranks of her fellow Heroes with a mixture of surprise and amusement.

Holding a torch, Cyril chuckled heartily, "No argument there, Miss Charlotte." Inwardly he was getting nervous as the Second Wave was nigh. A little levity would be good for his awesome Mistress. "You look better, Varri."

"Thanks bro," Valeria replied with a strained smile, "Master Jerry was kinder that I deserved."

"He's a real softy," the foxkin Santrana gushed.

Usagi crossed her arms huffily. She simply could not accept that her Master would have eyes for another maiden. She believed with all her heart that she was born to stand by Master White's side, in every way.

The lancer Lugiel laughed heartily at the sight of so many potent warriors. This coming battle promised to be so much _fun_.

Darius stretched out stiffly as he held hands with the nearly blind feline seer. He sneered with a cocky smile filled with sharp canine teeth, "Those bastards coming out of the sky tomorrow won't stand a chance. We'll send the bastards of the Second Wave all to hell!"

Charlotte yawned at their fatiguing return trip from the otherwordly Nexus, but gave her black-furred thief a confirming nod, "We will win, Darius."

His amber eyes lit up with delight as he bowed, "My pleasure, Miss Charlotte."

Ah if only you could see me now Nora, Charlotte inwardly noted with a smile. She was well aware of her fanclub, but she more concerned about saving the world than starting a reverse harem. "The big bruiser is Lugiel, the Swordsman is Cyril, the thief is Darius, the cute dragon fledgling is Khan, and our Seer and Healer is-"

"Nobody important, Mistess," Kiata cut in softly. She was trying her best to hide behind the handsome wolfkin lest a rail thin Mage follower of the Naofumi Iwatani notice her. By the Shield Hero God, please let Mister Takia not see me she prayed.

Charlotte gently squeezed her sweet Healer's hand, "It's okay. You don't need to worry. I don't tattle on my friends."

Kiata gave a vigorous nod, "Yes, Mistress."

"Anyway this is Kiata. She's just being shy," Chartlotte brightly noted as she blocked Takia's line of sight.

Takia was intimidated by the appearance of so many talented followers. The other Heros seemed to have swarms of followers, while his poor master only had his Sword and Takia's paltry magic. He hoped that his awful luck wouldn't drag his master or Tanuki maiden down with him. He caught a glimpse of the scrawny but cute catkin hiding behind Master Curtiss as he stewed and wondered with a quizzical frown who on Earth she was. Why was her face so familiar?

The four Cardinal Heroes each solemnly unsheathed their weapons and gently touched metal with an almost musical chime. All four humans looked at each other with encouraging expressions of confidence meant to bolter their fellow warriors' confidence.

As if on cue, all of their followers formed a circle surrounding their masters, and bowed in unison.

In the morning, the Dragon Hourglass would flip over and register the start of a new Wave.


End file.
